The Sacrifices That We All Make
by Bastet Goddess
Summary: After yet another fight with InuYasha. Kagome doesn't know if she is useful in the fuedal era anymore. And what will happen when Kikyo tells Kagome that she must sacrifice her life to save her family back in her time?
1. The Words I Regret

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of his characters. They all belong to Takahashi. This is just an interesting twist in the story that I made.

I have indeed seen InuYasha The Final Act, I just wanted to make an interesting plot. This takes place three years after episode 1.

This is _not _for Kikyo fans. Don't say I didn't warn ya!

The Sacrifices That We All Make.

**The words I regret**

_Kagome_

"Sit boy!" I yelled.

"Argh!" InuYasha once again was kissing the dirt for insulting me again. "What the hell did you do that for, Kagome? That hur-"

"Sit!" I demanded.

He glared up at me through the ground and growled at me. "You are gonna get it. Do ya here me, woman!"

I could here Miroku, Sango, and Shippo trying to stifle their laughs while watching this little event unfold. "How did I know that InuYasha was going to end up face first in the ground?" Miroku said with no sympathy.

"I knew there was going to be a problem as soon as Kagome started cooking." Sango said while her feline companion Kilala meowed in response.

"Awe man, Kagome really looks scary when she's angry." Shippo said, hiding behind Miroku.

"Hmph!" I turned my back from him and started to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going!" He demanded. I ignored him and his curses as I continued to walk away.

By the time I reached a nearby clearing, I couldn't help it, "Why that stupid, ignorant, selfish, rude, idiotic….grrr!" I can't believe that I wasted my time _again_ on making food for InuYasha and everyone, when all I get is being nagged at for not bringing ramen. I swear! If ramen could move and talk, InuYasha would marry the stuff. Ugh! Well…that's InuYasha for ya. Oh well.

"Kagome!" Yelled an angry voice I knew all too well. _Now what?_ I grimaced as I heard him come closer and closer towards me. "We are not finished!"

I turned around to look at him and countered, "Oh I think we are, mister 'I only eat ramen and your cooking sucks!'"

"Hey it's not my fault that I don't like your cooking. You just need to make better tasting stuff. All that other junk you were making was just gross!" He explained.

I wouldn't be surprised if steam was coming out of my ears. I was furious. "What I make is what you get. Deal with it!" I flared back.

He huffed and crossed him arms. "Geez, woman, what is with you and this stuff? Kikyo never made such a fuss about this stuff. She just stayed calm and wouldn't even bother making me stuff. Why can't you be more like her? You don't know how to use your powers correctly, you stink at battles, and I constantly have to save your behind from being kidnapped. The only thing you can do right is sense jewel shards. Kikyo can do so much more. She never has to deal with…that…stuff…" Either he saw the look on my face or he actually listened to his own words, because he looked worried.

_InuYasha_

_Oh no!_ What did I just say? Did I actually call Kagome weak and compare her to Kikyo? No! I didn't…did I? I must have. Her face was downward, her bangs were covering her eyes, her fists were clenched, and her body was trembling.

I reached a hand out toward her, "Kagome…I-" she swatted my hand away…and finally looked up at me.

Her beautiful brown eyes were filled with pain, remorse, hatred, rage…and tears. She cleared her throat before saying, "Then maybe I shouldn't be here. It's not like I'm needed here anyway from what you say. You're right, Kikyo is a lot stronger than I am. More reliable too. She can control her powers, sense jewel shards, and even prevent herself from being kidnapped. She is perfect, maybe _she_ should be with the group, and I should return home…for good."

I was reading her face while listening to her painful words. She couldn't leave! She promised that she would stay by my side. And…I…I need her _here_. With me. I don't want her to leave. To leave Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede and…_me_. I can't imagine my life without her somewhere in it. Why the hell did I say those things? I didn't mean a word of it! _Please, Kagome! Don't leave me. Stay…stay here with me. I don't want you away from my side. You mean more than anyone to me. I…I…lo-._ My thoughts were interrupted when she turned away from me and started to run._ No!_ "Kagome, wait!" I reached out another hand to her, but I didn't follow.

"I have to tell you…how I feel." I need to tell her! But I'll wait. When she comes back I'll tell her. I will tell her how I feel. _I love you, Kagome. Just wait a little longer and then I'll tell you when we are alone_. I will not let her go until she hears _every last word._ I will make sure that she will know how I feel before the week is out.


	2. The Choice I Must make

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of his characters. They all belong to Takahashi. This is just an interesting twist in the story that I made.

**The choice I must make**

_Kagome_

_Weak_. That was the word he used to describe me. _Weak_. That is my strength. An eighteen-year-old priestess who can't even stand on her own two feet without tripping over something.

I must have walked for a while because I eventually came face-to-face with the Sacred Tree. The place where InuYasha and I first met, my fifteenth birthday. A day I will never forget for the rest of my life.

"_Hello, Kikyo. Playing with bugs now are we?" Said a male voice in a cold tone. I looked up from the ground where I fell from the giant centipede woman. Huh? _Did he just…talk_?_

_I began to stand up, my eyes never leaving his, "So you're alive?" I asked._

"_Why are you taking so long to kill it? Just do her like you did me. "The boy said with a smirk, then looked down at me in amazement, "You look pretty dumb there, Kikyo. The Kikyo _I _know wouldn't waste her time."_

"_That does it." I said irritated. "Kikyo Kikyo, whoever she is, she's not me. Cause my name is…"_

_His gaze left mine and he looked straight ahead behind me and whispered, "She's here."_

_I looked up, and then that centipede woman from the well came down from the tree and tried to attack me until to spears attached with rope got to her. "Good! Now pull!" Shouted the villager who was obviously in charge of giving the orders._

_I watched them and whispered, "So then I was saved."_

"_Your pathetic, Kikyo." The boy chanted._

"_I'm not Kikyo!" I shouted back. I got up again and started to climb the roots towards him. "Look, I'm telling you I'm not her. Whoever her is."_

"_And I'm saying you gotta be her! Because if you're not, there's no way you could smell so…" He leaned closer to me and took a few sniffs with his nose. "Your not her." He said._

_Now he looked nervous. "I know. My name is Kagome. Ka. Go. Me." I said._

_He looked away embarrassed. "You're right, Kikyo was cuter. Much cuter."_

_I couldn't believe it. _What you!

I sighed. _Even our first conversation/fight was about Kikyo._ He kept thinking that I was her at first glance. Then finally got a whiff of me and took the hint. I wouldn't know if I really look liker, can't say. I don't really pay attention to that stuff.

But ever since that day, I fell in love with him the more I saw him. I couldn't control what my heart wants. It's so unfair to love someone that you will never have. And that the one you love thinks that you are weak is a huge heartbreaker. But the worst thing is…he's right. I could feel the fabric of my outfit in the wind. Since I couldn't stand wearing my uniform from junior high anymore, I didn't wear me high school one either. Instead I wear black leggings, my blue turtleneck, and some high top converse that go up to my knees. This was easier to run in without having to worry about anyone having a peek at my panties.

I know no martial art skills like Sango. I have no demon senses or speed like InuYasha. I don't know how to exercise demons like Miroku. And I can't unleash all of my powers…like Kikyo. She can do everything. Sense jewel shards, purify demons, put up barriers, identify all herbs and ointments, release powerful sacred arrows, place someone into hibernation…like she did to InuYasha fifty three years ago. _InuYasha_. Why do I love him so much when I know that his heart will never be mine?

_Because you still have hope that he will someday return your feelings._ A voice in my head chanted. No, he would never return my feelings. Not when he has…Kikyo. They're soul mates. When Naraku is finally killed, they can finally start their future together…as man and wife. And I'll disappear. I'll leave this world and never return. She was right. I don't belong here, I never did. Everyone will be happier with me gone anyway. Especially InuYasha. That's all I care about.

"_I need you with me Kagome. Haven't you realized that yet?" InuYasha clutched me closer to him and a I burst into tears leaning into his warmth._

"_Thank you." I whispered into his chest._

I gasped. Why am I thinking of that now? That battle with Menomaru was a little less than three years ago. _Cause you are thinking about how InuYasha said that he needed you. When he said those words, it gave you hope that he might love you back._ A voice in my head taunted. But he doesn't need me. Back then, that day, he only _thought_ that he needed me. Nothing more.

Close by I heard a twig snap and looked up. And there stood the person I envied the most. Kikyo, the undead priestess who lives off the souls of dead women. The woman who also held InuYasha's heart in the palm of her hand. Her soul collectors circled around her like they always do, some holding souls, and some not. But the only thing I could focuse on was Kikyo. Her cold gaze met mine and she greeted, "Kagome."

"Kikyo." I greeted back. "If your looking for InuYasha, he is that," I pointed to where the camp was, "direction."

She shook her head. "I don't want my presence to be known to him. That's why my soul collectors have not signaled for his presence. I need to speak with_ you _alone about something very important." She said.

Now that got my attention. _Since when does she want to speak with _me_ alone?_ Huh. "What is this about? It's not everyday that you want to say something to me."

Her face remained grim. And then she said, "I have terrible new, Kagome."

_Oh no!_ Now I was panicking. "What is it? Is it Naraku? Has he gotten stronger?"

"No, Kagome, this has nothing to do with Naraku." She looked remorseful while saying this next part, "Your family, from you era, is in great danger."

I couldn't stop the shaking the came with my voice, "What do you mean _danger_? How?"

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I was at an old destroyed village at least five days away from here. And I came across a book that told a tale of the Bone Eater's Well, and the one who could travel between time."

I tried to keep calm, "What did it say?"

"It said that after three years of traveling between the two eras, the ones related by blood to the one who could travel through it, will perish." She said.

"What! Why? What does me traveling through the well have to do with my family dying!" I demanded.

"Keep you voice down." She hushed, "Do you want the rest of them hear this?"

"Well I _do_ beg your pardon, Ms. no emotion!" I yelled in a hushed voice. "Excuse me for being upset to find out that my family will die. How much time do I have until ths happens?"

"You have three days." She said in her emotionless tone.

_Three days. My eighteenth year of life will be the end of my family!_ "There has to be something I can do!"

She raised one of her hands, "There is _one_ way. But it's also the _only_ you can save them."

"Tell me!" I demanded. "I'll do anything, just _please_ tell me."

Her face hardened and her tone darkened, "You must sacrifice your life…for theirs."

I felt my whole body go numb, "You mean the only way to save them, is for me to kill myself?"

"Yes. And you can't jump off a cliff, strangle yourself, slit your throat or wrists. You must stab yourself in the heart with _this_ dagger." She reached into her sleeve and pulled out a silver ceremonial knife. She reached it out to me.

I reached to take it but then pulled my hand back in hesitation, "Are you sure this is the only way?"

She nodded, "If you wish for your family to continue living than I suggest that you do this." She still held that knife out to me again, waiting. "Do you want them to die, Kagome?"

Different thoughts were swarming through my mind. My little brother Sota's smile while playing his games, my grandpa burning Sota's ears out with old feudal tales, and…my mother's face. Always filled with happiness. Never could you find any trace of sadness on her face. Then there was the other matter. _InuYasha_. Would he miss me? What about Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala, or even Myoga? Would any of them miss me when I was gone? Then I remembered…_weak!_ That was what am. _Didn't you want to prove that you weren't weak? Now here's your chance! Sacrifice yourself for your family. Prove to them all!_ That irritating voice was taunting…but it was also right. That was when I made my decision.

I looked Kikyo square in the eyes when I gave her my reply, "I'll do it."

She smiled at me and handed me the dagger. I took and squeezed into my hand. "When should we do this?" I asked.

She tapped her chin than said, "I will prepare tonight so that you can sacrifice yourself tomorrow night."

I nodded, "Sounds good."

She nodded as well. And then began to walk away.

"Wait!" I shouted.

She stopped and looked over her shoulder to meet my gaze, "What?"

I took a deep breath. "When I die…burn my body and throw my ashes over the cliff. I don't want anyone to have possession of my remains"

She nodded again, "Done." And then she once again walked away.

When she was finally out of site, I fell to my knees. The tears once again fell down my cheeks like speeding rivers. The pain was too great. I was going to die tomorrow night. To save my family. And leave everyone._ I hope you'll be happier when I'm gone InuYasha._ That was my last thought before I let the darkness take me in. This will be my last night of temporary sleep. And then tomorrow…I will fall asleep forever.


	3. You're Free

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of his characters. They all belong to Takahashi. This is just an interesting twist in the story that I made.

**You're Free**

_InuYasha_

"Where the hell is Kagome?" I shouted, fidgeting non-stop since what happened. Kagome hadn't returned to camp after our fight and I was starting to get worried. Everyone was eating left-over's from last night. "She hasn't come back yet and its morning! Where could she be?"

Sango looked up from her food and said, "Maybe she went home, InuYasha. She probably needed some space after you two had that argument."

_You don't know the half of it, Sango._ I thought. After what I said to her, I wouldn't cease to amaze if she wouldn't come back for a while. It was now mid-day,and she still hasn't come back. Not that I blame her at the moment_.Why did I say those things to her? How could I _ever _compare her to Kikyo? _Kagome is so much more lively than her. Sure she can be annoying at times, but she healed my heart. She taught me how to trust, to make friends, and to love.I don't really think that I loved Kikyo as much as I do Kagome now than I did fifty three years wanted me to change into a human. But Kagome…cares for me just the way I am.

Kagome never judged me for who I was. The only reason she was scared of me when we first me, was because I attacked her for the jewel. The first thing she noticed that she like about me were my ears. They twitched at the memory when her mother first met me and went straight for my them to see if they were real.

I chuckled. I liked Kagome's mother. She's really nice. She never wore a frown on her face for anything, she always smiled. But there was something that always stroke me as odd. Kagome has never mentioned anything about her father. I hardly ever either but everyone knew who he was, how he died, and other details. But I never heard once about Kagome's father. Did he die? Are her parent's, what was that word? _Divorced?_ Did he go missing and not return? What happened?

I never asked Kagome about stuff like that. Whenever someone would even mention the word 'father' she would get the saddest look on her face. I wouldn't bother asking why. One was because I didn't want to hurt her more… and the other reason was out of fear for being sat multiple times.

A loud roar of thunder interrupted my thoughts and I looked up. I could see storm clouds beginning to cover the sky above us. _I really hope that Kagome is at her time, where it's safe._ I'd hate to think of her in these kinds of conditions. Well, she knows that it's dangerous to stay outside in the middle of the a rainy day. She would find shelter immediately and not stick around to get sick. She knows better than that. She's strong. _You were never weak, Kagome. You are strong and committed. And I will tell all of this to you the moment I see you. And the, when Naraku and the Shikon no Tama are gone, we can start our future together. As mates. I will make you my mate, Kagome._ I smiled at the thought of Kagome as my mate. Her life-span would be equal to mine. Like me, she would live forever and never grow old.

I have thought about what it would be like with Kagome as my mate. We would probably be the most bickering couple ever known to the world. But I wouldn't complain, I love bickering with her. The things we fight over are always so stupid. But also very funny. I also know that I would be the happiest half-demon ever with her as my mate. I can see myself having pups with her. The girls would look like and the boys would look like me. I love the thought of Kagome having a baby bump with my pup growing inside. I can see myself rubbing our little bun in the oven while she giggled that I tickled her.

_Not too long, Kagome._ I thought. _We _will _become mates. I know we will be happy together._

_Kagome_

It past mid-day. Almost night. I was looking at a black ceremonial gown that Kikyo had gotten for me for my sacrifice tonight. She said it was necessary to wear it for the event. I didn't care. No one will see me, so who else will? InuYasha? Definitely not.

I am going to confront InuYasha one last time. I will remove the beads from his neck. There will no use of them anymore since I will be dead. It will sure as hell make him relieved, so that's why I'll do it. After that, I will got to Kaede's hut and leave the jewel shards there. Most likely Sango Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, and Kaede will all be there. So I'll just tell them I was leaving for my era forever. And that this was goodbye.

Then afterward, I will go to where Kikyo set up everything and take my own life. I will save my family. And maybe I'll see dad again. He disappeared not long after Sota was born. So we all assumed that he must of died, because he never came home. I felt terrible for Sota. He never met dad, and now I will be joining him in death. But I will be doing this with a good cause. My family's life is more important than my own. And I know this is the right thing.

"Kagome," Kikyo cold voice interrupted my thoughts, "everything is ready and waiting. The dagger is by the sacred tree, and I drew the circle that will contain your soul, so that its essence will protect your family from this cruel fate."

I nodded, "Alright, Kikyo. There's just a couple things I need to do before we do this. I'll be back soon.'

Her face hardened, "Be sure not to take too long. The more you wait, the more of chances that this won't work. Don't waste it."

I did what I could not snap 'Go to Hell!' but I held my tongue and said, 'I assure you that what I have to do will not take too long. Until then, I'll see you." I walked away towards my destination leaving Kikyo behind.

_Kikyo_

_She's probably going to bid a farewell to her friends and InuYasha. Wise choice._ I find hard to comprehend that Kagome, of all people, would believe me after everything that has happened. Stupid girl was too naïve for her own good. _Well, she won't be a problem for much longer._

Everything that I have told her was a lie. There was nothing wrong with her family. They are just as she left them last time she went to her world. She didn't take my warning before. _She doesn't belong here!_ She wasn't born here, she didn't grow up here, and she should have never met InuYasha. He is _mine_. I have noticed how he looks at her when he doesn't know that I'm around. He has also been more hesitant when I summon him to see me. He doesn't look at me like he used all those years ago. Now he looks almost _annoyed_ when I summon him. So I know that it has to be _her_ doing.

I don't understand why everyone befriends her. She is useless! She will never master her powers such as I. She still has not mastered them during the three years she's been traveling here! And her heart aches for InuYasha. I can feel it. She must die. That is why I told her family was in danger. She may be useless, but she is not selfish. She proved that for saving many people, even me. That's another problem that she has. She is too noble! When she saved me, she did it for InuYasha's sake.

Well, I will a make sure that her death is not wasted. I will make InuYasha happy. Her soul will return to me and I will once again be a living human. When InuYasha and I kill Naraku and restore the jewel, I can finally turn him into a human. He will be so happy! Kagome will be out of our lives forever. And InuYasha will be mine as a human. Like he is supposed to be.

_InuYasha_

It was dusk… and Kagome still hadn't returned yet! I was starting to get impatient as to why Kagome was taking so damn long. The storm clouds were getting closer and it was starting to worry me. If she doesn't show up in five more minutes I will find her myself! And if she not here anymore, than I'll go to her time and talk her ears out about my love for her. There's an idea! Idiot.

Two minutes left until I charge.

One minute.

Thirty seconds.

Five…four…three…two…"InuYasha." I froze. I recognized that voice, and it was voice I've been longing to hear from all day.

I turned around to meet the beautiful brown gaze of the woman I love. "_Kagome._" I whispered.

She just stood there. Watching me, but there was something wrong. Her face did not hold its usual surrender, apologetic, sad, innocent look as it usually did after we had a fight and she came to settle this. No. This time, her face held seriousness, determination, sadness, pain, and remorse. I gently took her hand and asked "Kagome? What's wrong? Are you still mad at me? I'm really sorry, I didn't mea-"

She shushed me by placing her finger on my lips, and she took her hand from mine and wrapped both of her arms around my neck. I froze and my eyes widened. _What is she doing?_ Her face was coming closer to mine and she was starting to stand on her tip-toes. I couldn't help it._ Kagome_. I closed my eyes and leaned in closer to her. I could feel her breath on my lips as I got closer. Her scent was beautiful! I leaned in even closer to her lips, almost there._ Finally, Kagome._ I was about to wrap my arms around her tiny form. My lips were centimeters away until…

_SNAP!_

My eyes snapped open in shock. I felt something loosen from around my neck and fall from my shoulders. I looked down and noticed that Kagome had removed her arms from around my neck. Her bangs were covering her eyes, her shoulders were stiff, and she held a string-like object in her hand. It finally dawned on me. _No!_ I looked around and noticed that small beads were all around us. _She took off the enchanted beads! But why did you do that, Kagome?_ My thoughts were interrupted when sh said something split my heart in two.

"You're free." She said.

I blinked in disbelief, "What?"

She looked away and turned away. _No, Kagome, don't do that. Please look at me!_ "You're free." She said again. "There is no reason for you to keep wearing the beads anymore. You don't need them, you never did. I was just selfish."

I don't believe this! Sure these things are hell when she sits me but…these give us a connection. They connect me to her and vice versa. _I never knew it would hurt so much to have the beads removed. It's like I'm being split into two!_ "Kagome, why are you doing this!"

"Just because you are half dog demon, doesn't' mean that you deserve a leash like a regular dog." She started walking away from me again. "I'm going to be at Kaede's hut again. Goodbye, InuYasha. I hope you'll happier now with that one problem gone. There is still one more. It wil be gone soon too." And with that she continued on.

I just stood there, watching her walk away from me once again. Why did she do that? I looked down and noticed all of the beads scattered around me. Without thinking, I leaned down and started picking them up. One-by-one. I will get the necklace back together. And make her sit me one hundred times to get her head straight. _Soon, Kagome. Real soon._


	4. I Won't Let Her

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of his characters. They all belong to Takahashi. This is just an interesting twist in the story that I made.

**I won't let her**

_InuYasha_

"And…that's the last of them!" I said in victory as I picked up the last enchanted bead. "Now where am I gonna put them all? I can't carry them all in my hands and run back to the hut, I'd drop them." I started looking around on the ground for something to put these beads, than a thought occurred to me,_ Wait! I know._ I reached into my haori sleeve and pulled a handkerchief that Kagome had given me a while back. _Perfect!_

I gently laid the handkerchief on the ground while I placed every single bead on top of it. After I finished, I was relieved that the beads were small enough fit them all on the handkerchief, so I picked up the corners and wrapped them together to prevent the beads from falling. _Yes! I did it. Just you wait Kagome. After I have Kaede finish the necklace, I'm going to make you sit me so many times you get sick of it. _The thought of Kagome sitting me like that made me smile. The pain that all of this sit's she will give me will be the best thing I ever felt. Besides the feel of her lips against mine when this'll be over. _We were so close! _I only needed to be a little closer…but then I lost it. But besides all of this there is still the other matter…Kikyo.

I know that I promised Kikyo to avenge her death, but I can't continue a life with her. She is not the same Kikyo I knew fifty three years ago. The Kikyo I knew back then was kind-hearted and caring. She was a good friend. But that was all. Even then, the only she wanted us to live together would be if I became human. Back then I didn't care, I wanted to keep her friendship so bad that I went along with it. But that's when Naraku came along.

He changed his form into look-alikes of us to believe that we betrayed each other. And then we both died…until fifty years later. A fifteen-year-old girl by the name Kagome freed me from the spell I was placed under. We had a bad start, and then we became closer. We made friends, allies, more enemies…but we fought them all together. Never once did she leave my side. Not when I was human…or when I transformed into a full demon. She never left.

That is how I know that Kagome loves me more than Kikyo ever might have had. Because Kikyo only excepted my human half. I know she meant will but…that wasn't what _wanted_. After I met Kagome and told her how I planned on becoming a full demon and she never obliged. She _did_ try to convince to stay the way I am though. At first I thought she just wanted me to stay that way because she was selfish. Than I got to know her more and I realized what her true intentions were. She didn't want me to change because I was fine the way I was born. And she accepted me for it. And once I make her my mate, I will make sure that her caring heart is used to the fullest by binding it with mine. We will be together forever.

I shook my head to clear it and focus. The next time Kikyo summons me I will tell her that that encounter will be our last. I will keep my promise and avenge her death, but I will not go where she wants me to. I am staying here with Kagome. And she will have to accept that.

I smiled and started walking the same way Kagome did an hour ago. I was grateful that I could see in the dark so I was able to find all of the beads, because it's night now. I went straight for Keade's hut, because I knew that she was there, safe and sound.

Wind was starting to pick up as I arrived at the village. All of the villagers were hurrying their children into the houses and forcing horses into the stables. The storm was almost here. I imagined that the others were all inside the hut too.

When I reached the hut I smelt tears. Sango? Shippo? What's wrong with them? Well I'll find out. When I removed the bamboo curtain out of my way, I started talking, "Hey, Kaede, you think maybe you could put this back together because it…" My voice stopped at the site before me. And then I froze.

Sango was crying into Miroku's chest. He clutched her tightly and he looked like he was about to shed tears of his own. Shippo was being clutched onto tightly be Sango as he cried. Keade's face was grim as she stared at the fire that lit the room. But all of that wasn't what made me freeze. Right next to Kaede was a small bottle. A bottle that held six pink jewel shards. The bottle that Kagome always kept with her. The bottle she uses to travel from here to her world without being trapped there. And she left it _here_!

Now I pieced everything together. Her destroying the necklace, her saddened face, her _words_, everyone here in tears, and the bottle left behind. _She went back to her time…for good! She left. She left us all._ I dropped the handkerchief that held all of the beads. I heard it hit the ground and heard them bounce of the ground and scatter all over the hut.

That was when her early words echoed into my brain… '_I hope you'll happier now with that one problem gone. There is still one more. It will be gone soon too.'_

_NO!_ That's what she meant when she said those words. She considered herself one of my problems and left. For me._ No…no…no! Why? Why did she have to leave me! Not now! Not now! I need her!_ Wait… it can't be too late! Her scent is still fresh. I can stop her. And I _will_. "I am not going to let her leave!" I shouted to everyone. "I'm going to bring her back. And I will not let her leave!" I didn't wait for a response from someone. I just sped out of the hut and ran towards the well.

_She can't leave! I won't let her. _It's as simple as that.


	5. Kagome's Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of his characters. They all belong to Takahashi. This is just an interesting twist in the story that I made.

**Kagome's Sacrifice**

_Kagome_

I had just left Keade's hut, bidding my farewell to all of my friends. I left the jewel shards there as well. Sango had let Kilala take me to the well. _Sango_. Her face held so much sadness when I left. The moment Sango saw me place the bottle down she immediately clutched onto my arm and begged me not to go.

_I had just placed the bottle down when I heard a gasp. I turned around and saw all of my friends standing at the entrance of the hut. Keade, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala were all standing there in shock. They all had looks of pain and disbelief. Sango's face was the most painful one of all. The next thing I knew, she ran up to me and clutched me arm in a tight grip. "Kagome, what are you doing?" She demanded. "You aren't leaving us are you? You can't, we need you!" Tears starting to roll down her cheeks._

_If it weren't for the reason I was doing this, I would have broke down along with her. So instead,_ _I just hugged her close and told her, "I don't belong here, Sango, and everyone knows that." I patted her back. "This was going to happen sooner or later, anyway. It was only a matter of time. Kikyo will be joining you guys from now on to search for the rest of the jewel shards."_

_I let her go then she went to Miroky and he held her close to his chest. "Kagome, are you sure that you want to do this?" He asked._

_I shook my head, "I don't want to, Miroku. But I have to. You need to take care of Sango and the others. You all need to destroy Naraku so _you_ can get rid of the wind tunnel. For Sango to save her brother, Kohaku. And for InuYasha and Kikyo to have their revenge for what happened fifty three years ago."_

_His face hardened, "Kagome, this doesn't have anything to do with your fight with InuYasha would it?"_

"_No, Miroku, it doesn't. I am doing this because it's about time that I face the reality that I'm not supposed to be here. It's as simple as that." I glanced at the little fox demon by his feet. "Come here, Shippo." I said opening up my arms._

_Shippo immediately flew into them and cried into my chest. "You need to be stong, Shippo. Okay?" I whispered to him as I held him tighter._

_I felt him nod against my chest. "I will, Kagome. I'll miss you." He said clutching me tightly._

_I gave him one more squeeze and then handed him to Sango. "Take care of him, please?" I asked her. She looked up at me, tears falling even quicker down her cheeks. Nut she nodded and took Shippo from my arms._

"_Kilala, take Kagome to the well please." She said._

_I looked down at her feline companion who meowed at her request. She then walked up to me and rubbed up against my legs. She looked up at me and meowed. I'm guessing that she wanted me to follow her outside so I did. As we were leaving the hut, I hugged Keade. "Thank you for teaching me everything you could, Keade. I'll miss you." I said as she hugged me back._

"_Ai, child. I wish that ye have the best in life. Ye have learned well, child. I will indeed miss ye too." She gave me one last squeeze then let me go. I walked out of the hut where Kilala, who had already transformed, was waiting. I walked up to her and stroked the top of her head._

"_Lets go, Kilala." I said. She nodded so I jumped onto her back, and we rode off._

It took all of my willpower not to let my tears fall from my eyes at the memory. I wasn't returning home to have a future. No, I have no future. I am going to end my life in a matter of moments to save my _family's_ future. That was my purpose, the reason I was born. I was born to die so I could save my family. And that was something worth it. I will leave this world forever.

The gang will be able to get to Naraku faster with Kikyo joining them. They will destroy him and restore the un-tainted jewel. Sango will have her brother freed from Naraku and back into her life. Miroku will have his wind tunnel removed and marry Sango. Shippo will probably stay with Keade and help her around the village. InuYasha will turn human with the jewel and marry Kikyo.

My heart ached at the thought. InuYasha and Kikyo will marry and finally start their future together. Just like they were supposed to all those years ago. They will live happily and have many children that will tell other's of their tales. I wish that that future would be with me though. I mentally slapped myself at the thought._ What is wrong with you, Kagome?_ I told myself. _InuYasha and Kikyo had their futures stolen from them. How could you be so selfish when they finally can be together without Naraku in their way? Without _you_ in their way_.

Yeah, that's right. I'll be out of their way forever. InuYasha won't need to worry about me anymore in just a few short moments. Neither will anyone else for that matter.

The Sacred Tree came into view and I said to Kilala, "Set me down here, Kilala." She looked over her shoulder to give me a confused look. "I need to be here. Not the well."

She looked even more confused when I said that, but obliged and she went straight for the Sacred Tree. After a couple minutes she landed in front of the tree. Just as Kikyo had said, everything was here. There was a circle where I would be standing when I killed myself, black and white candles all around it, and last but not lease, the dagger. Well at least I know that Kikyo didn't go back on her word. When I hopped off of Kilala, she was still giving me that confused look.

_Better make up a good excuse or she'll get Sango._ I thought, "Listen, Kilala. I just want to be here for a while. This tree means a lot to me. Both here and at my era. You understand right?" She sat down and gave me hard look, not buying it. _Man she's smart._ I gave a defeated sigh, "Fine, I'll tell you." She perked up, "But! You will not let Sango know _anything._ Okay?" She nodded and made herself more comfortable.

I took a deep breath, and let it all out. I told the demon feline everything from the beginning to end. When Kikyo confronted me about how my family will die. What I must do to save them. How I will do it. And what Kikyo will do with me once the deed is done.

I looked and had failed to notice that while I was talking, that Kilala had gotten up from her perch, had shrunk down to her tiny cat form, and was sitting in front of me. She was rubbing her head against my leg and looked up at me. She meowed with a sad tone with it, telling me that she didn't want to leave either. I stroked her lovely vanilla-colored fur, and said, "I have to do this Kilala. So please don't tell anyone. Its better that they believe that I'm in my era, Okay?"

She looked hesitant but nodded in response. "I gotta change into the ceremonial gown that Kikyo gave me. You mind turning around?" She complied and turned around. I took all of my clothes except for my bra, panties, and socks. I placed me converse, leggings and, shirt next to the tree. I'm sure that Kikyo will dispose of them soon.

I picked up the dark blue robe-like dress, and put them on. It was midnight blue with black vine-like designs going all the way around it. It had the triple goddess symbol right above my chest right below my v-neck. The full moon in the center was silver while the two crescent moons that faced away from it were ocean blue. Why I had to wear a dress like this to sacrifice myself, I had no clue. I was guessing that she wanted me to stab myself in the full moon straight into my heart.

I sighed and tightened the strap tightened the sting in the back. Well, at least I get to look pretty when I die. I walked up to Kilala and stroked the top of her head once again, "Goodbye, Kilala. Thank you for listening. And take care of Sango for me." She nodded and then once again transformed into enormous size. "Wait!" I shouted and she stared at me, "Could you dispose of these for me please?" I help my clothes in my hands." I don't want anyone to find them. It will be too much evidence." She nodded and took them all into her mouth. With one last look at me, she flew off into the night.

Thunder started to erupt again in the sky, and rain started to come down bit-by-bit. I cast a look at the candles to see if the would go out, but they were fine. I assumed that Kikyo must have done something to make them water-proof.

I shook my head and felt the rain dampen my hair as I walked into the circle. Once I was in the center I bent down and grabbed the dagger that awaited me. I laid down a note I'd written earlier to the ground. I lifted it up and pointed it to my chest. A flash of lightning lit the sky and reflected of the dagger. Making it look as though the dagger came to life. I raised it up, aiming the tip to my chest.

I heard a rustle of bushes and looked up. I heard the sounds of _whoosh_ going through the trees and then I saw a flash of red…_NO!_ InuYasha came through the trees in the next moment. His beautiful long silver damp hair was flying crazily in the wind as he landed not too far from where I was standing. His gaze didn't meet mine but it met the Sacred Tree behind me. _Oh no! How did he…my scent! He followed my scent here. He wasn't supposed to be here. Now he's going to try to stop me and-_

My thoughts were interrupted when his gaze went higher above the tree and his face hardened. What? He then, out of nowhere, started to run forward. What was he going to do? Drop branches on top if me? As he came closer, I closed my eyes, afraid that he might start yelling. I felt him coming closer and I opened my eyes again…just in time to see run right past me, into the forest behind me.

_What!_ Did he just_ leave me here_? I looked up behind me and saw a string of white and my breath caught. Kikyo's soul collectors swarmed the sky above in the direction that InuYasha ran to. _So _that's_ why he came this way._ I thought while tears were beginning to fall down my cheeks. _He saw Kikyo's soul collectors and went to see her. But he didn't…he didn't even_ look_ at me!_ I have a dagger in my hand and he didn't spare me one glance.

_He doesn't care about you. _That voice again! _He never gave a damn about you. What more proof do you need? He without a doubt saw that dagger in your hand. But all he cared about was going to see Kikyo. See? He doesn't care if you drop dead right here right now. I'd get it over with if I were you. It seems as if he has wanted you._

If that voice said anything else I didn't hear it. I was too busy crying. I dropped the dagger, felt to my knees, and wrapped my arms around never cared about me. Everything he had ever said to me was a lie! _Why, InuYasha? _My mind screamed, _Why are you so cruel to me?_ But I already knew the answer. He doesn't want me around any more.

That thought alone brought hurt, betrayal, and rage into my heart and soul. And it was the driving force that had me standing up again. I don't know how long I had been crying. I didn't care. I glanced down at me feet and saw the dagger. I let the tears to continue to fall down my cheeks as I picked it up again. For some reason I could feel a faint pounding noise outside the circle, but I ignored it. I took a deep breath, raised the dagger so that its tip was facing the full moon on my chest, and pulled it to my body.

I could feel the dagger pierce through my skin, ribcage, and finally…my heart. I gasped at the pain and fell to my knees once again. I took a few jagged breaths and pulled the blade from my chest and let it drop to the ground. I clutched the hole that was spilling blood from chest and felt the rest of my body fall to the ground until I laid on my side. I felt the warmth of my blood leave my body and onto the ground as things became to get darker. I felt the darkness closing in around me as I closed my. But for some reason…I could steal hear that pounding getting louder and louder outside the circle.

I didn't care at the moment. I did it. I saved my family. And now they can be free of the horrible fate that almost over come them. My last thoughts were however, _I love you, InuYasha._

**Don't worry everybody this isn't the end I assure you. Unless you want me to end it. ;)**


	6. You Will Pay

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of his characters. They all belong to Takahashi. This is just an interesting twist in the story that I made.

**You will pay**

_InuYasha_

_Almost there! Almost there! Please still be there, Kagome!_ I was almost at the well. I could smell both her and Kilala have gone this way. I imagine that Sango requested that Kagome take her t the well. Probably to leave quicker. _I will not let you leave, Kagome!_ I am going to make sure that she will hear everything that I have to say. By now the rain had already started pouring. It was seeping through my clothes and making a little difficult to run. Usually I would never run in these conditions under any circumstances. But this was _Kagome_ I was doing this for. And she was a circumstance I would do anything for.

_Finally!_ I could see the well now, but…where's Kagome's scent? Or Kilala's? They're not here! I landed in front of the well and gave it a sniff. Nothing. Where in the hell…? I took another sniff, _Kagome's scent…and Kilala's. But its not here._ I turned around and started slowly walking in that direction. I looked up and saw the Sacred Tree in the distance. _There!_

I swear I have never ran so fast in my life. All of the trees and bushes were passing by me in a blur. I only had one goal. And that was to get to Kagome. _I'm coming, Kagome. Just a little longer._ I was almost there…a little more…almost…there! I jumped out of one of the trees and into the clearing in front of the tree. _Where is she! I can smell her. She's so close!_ It was as if she was right there in font of the tree. But no one was here. I can smell both her and Kilala. But there is absolutely no one in this clearing except for the tree and I. A streak of light swirled in the sky and I looked up. _Kikyo's soul collectors? What does she want now?_ I didn't understand as to why she wanted to talk to me now of all times. _Wait! Maybe she knows something about Kagome._

That was all it took for me to start running again. I ran towards the direction the soul collectors were taking me. If Kikyo has answers as to why Kagome was more depressed that usual, I will listen to all she has to say. _She better not have hurt Kagome!_

I finally made it to the clearing where she was. She was standing in the middle, her back facing me. Her damp hair flowing in the wind all around her. "I'm glad you came, InuYasha." She said then turned to me with a smile.

I wasn't in the mood for pleasantries, even for her. "Why did you call me here, Kikyo?" I asked.

She frowned, "Aren't you happy to see me, InuYasha."

"Maybe if it were under different circumstances, I _might_. But at the moment I'm a little preoccupied." I said, my face hardening.

She smiled, "It wouldn't have anything to do with _Kagome_ would it?"

Now she had my full attention, "What do you know about Kagome, Kikyo? You better tell me!" I demanded.

She gave me a look of pity, "Not to worry, InuYasha. She will be out of our lives soon enough. And we will be happy again."

That scared me, "What are you talking about?"

She smiled again, "I mean that she will no longer be in our way again. We will finally be able to be together without her standing in our way." Her smile grew evil, "What I mean, InuYasha, is that she will die soon."

Anger filled my voice, "What do you mean that she will die soon, Kikyo?" I demanded. "_What did you do!"_

That smile never left her face, "I have told her that if she didn't sacrifice herself, her family will perish. I even put up a fake ceremony for her. Isn't this wonderful, InuYasha? That wench will finally be dead. She deserve what's coming to her and-"

"Shut up." I whispered, with my head bowed and bangs covering my eyes.

"What?" She asked,

"I said 'shut up'" I growled as my fists clenched so hard that my claws dug into my skin.

"What's the matter, InuYasha? I thought you would be happy. She will finally be dead and out of our way." She said trying to reach out to me, "Isn't that what you wanted? For us to be together?"

I swatted her hand away from me, "Don't touch me. _Ever! _I never wanted Kagome to die, Kikyo. No, I wanted and _still_ want to live a life with _her_. And when I stop her from this, I'll make her my mate. I'll make her my wife too if that's what she wants. But mates are so much more to each other. We will share a bond that no one can break. Even death. Our mated bond will keep us together forever, without ever growing old. And one of us were to die, the other would follow."

I raised my head to meet her gaze, "Now, Kikyo. Tell me where she is. _Now_."

She shook her head, "Never. I did this for us, InuYasha. We are better of without her and you know it."

I growled, I couldn't stop myself. I grabbed her throat and brought her feet off of the ground. "_Where is she!" _I demanded.

She clutched my forearm and shook her head, "Even if I told you, you wouldn't make in time." She smiled, "She also believes that you don't care is she dies. I made sure of that."

My eyes narrowed, "Now what do you mean by that?"

Her smile widened, "I placed her in a barrier, making her believe that it was a soul captor to keep her soul safe so that it will protect her family from the _terrible_ fate that was upon them. While she is inside that barrier, no one can see her from the outside." She started laughing.

_Oh no!_ There's no doubt that Kagome saw me there. I was standing right in front of her and I didn't even look at her, because I_ couldn't see her_! She must have seen me standing there, not looking at her, and then…running after Kikyo! But where was she? I never actually paused to think of where she was at

My gaze went back to the woman whose throat was still in my hand, "You planned this whole thing. Just because you believed that I would immediately go with you. Well, Kikyo, you are seriously _mistaken_!" My hold on her throat tightened. It wouldn't do anything to her, she couldn't breath after all. "Now I'm going to ask again. Where is _she_?"

She shook her head again, "I will not tell you, InuYasha. This is the best I could have ever done for us. And once we destroy Naraku, we will un-taint the jewel and then make you human."

That again, huh? Fine, I'll play. "'Make me human' 'Make me human' is that all you want from me? To be human for _you_? What about what I want, huh? Why can't I stay the way I am?"

"InuYasha, you know you would be better with me as a human." She reasoned.

I shook my head, "No, I meant in general. What's wrong with me now? What is wrong with me being a half demon?"

She looked at me like I'd lost it, "Isn't that reason enough? That demon part of you is evil. You know that. If you were completely human that you wouldn't have to worry that your tainted blood would take over you."

Rage crawled up my gut, "You think I'm tainted?"

She smiled again, "Only your demon half, InuYasha. That's all."

I tightened my grip even harder, "You want me to be with you, and you won't even accept all of me? Hah! Not anymore. Why should I do that for you, when you never really cared about all of me, when I can be with Kagome who accepts me for who I am?" My voice calmed, "I am going to look for Kagome, stop from this mess you placed on her, and then I'm going to make her my mate. And there is nothing you can do about it. And if I don't make it to her in time, _you will pay_. After I'm through with you, I'll join her in death. Without her in my life, I won't linger here."

I heard a muffled roar and looked up. In the sky I could see a large feline demon with fire on it's paws, "Kilala!" I shouted. I let go of Kikyo's throat and let her drop to the ground. I ran over to Kilala and she looked at me with sadness, "Where's Kagome, Kilala? Do you know where she is?" I asked desperately.

She lowered her head, and that's when I noticed the objects in her mouth. Flash of lightning lit the sky when it hit me. _Kagome's clothes!_ Take me to her, Kilala, please! We might still have some time left." She nodded and faced the other way and ran. I was about to follow her when a voice stopped me.

"InuYasha don't go! She needs to die! You know it, you are supposed to stay here with me, remember?' Kikyo pleaded desperately.

"I will make you suffer for this, Kikyo. Whatever we had fifty three years ago, it's over. Goodbye." Those were my final words to her before I ran after Kilala.

_I'm coming, Kagome. Wait for me._

Kilala took me to where I'd follow their scent earlier, in front of Sacred Tree. I looked around finding nothing, "Where is she, Kilala?" Kilala dropped the clothes from her mouth and went close to the tree. She lifted up one of her paws and then touched something that showed a barrier. Kilala dropped her paw and looked at me, _She's in there._ Her face told me.

I ran to where she was standing and touched what she touched. The barrier showed again, only this time, I saw Kagome inside. She was on her knees crying. _She did see me. And she probably thinks that I don't care._ I thought frantically. I something shined in a lightning flash next to her crying figure. And I saw that it was a dagger. As soon as I noticed it, Kagome stopped crying and reached for it. _No!_

I started to bang on the barrier, "Kagome, no! Don't do it Kagome! I'm right here. Look at me! Kagome!"

She didn't hear, or didn't want to. She stood up straight, dagger in her hands, pointed at her chest. "No! Kagome, put it down. I'm sorry! This is an invisible barrier, I couldn't see you when I was hear earlier. Please, believe me! Look at me, Kagome!"

She took a deep breath as she tightened her grip on the dagger, and then…plunged it straight into her heart. _No!_ She fell to her knees and pulled the dagger from her and covered the gaping wound. She started loosing so much blood. It was pouring from the wound and covering her fingers. She slowly started to lie on her side. I could see that her breathing was starting to slow.

I started banging on the barrier harder. "KAGOME! NO!" I broke my hand through the barrier, trying reach out to her. The force of the barrier was trying to push my hand back out. But I wasn't having it. I had to reach Kagome. I put more force into my hand as I reached out to her. I was almost to her. Almost… a little more...I had managed to grab her wrist. And then the barrier was destroyed.

With the barrier gone, there was nothing stopping me now. "Kagome!" I crouched down next to her. Her blood was seeping into my clothes as I sat down next to her. I pulled her into my arms and cradled her to my chest. I felt a wetness trail down my cheeks that had _nothing_ to do with the rain falling from the sky. I was shedding tears. And I was shedding them for _Kagome_!

_I'm too late. I didn't get to her in time. Why!_ I started sobbing as I clutched her closer to me. "I love you, Kagome." I whispered. "I'm so sorry."

**The End!**

**lol kidding! I will update the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	7. To Be Spilt In Half

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of his characters. They all belong to Takahashi. This is just an interesting twist in the story that I made.

**To be spilt in half by body only to be one with by soul and love**

_Kikyo_

"I don't believe this!" I shouted. "Why does InuYasha wish to be with that _whore_? She is nothing more than a replica of _me_! What does he see in her?" While I was ranting to myself I was pacing around the clearing where InuYasha had left me. _There has to be some reason why. But what?_ He doesn't know what Kagome really is either. _I _do! If he did, this would be even worse than it already is.

_Why are you doing this, Kikyo? This isn't how we used to be._ Damn it! That voice again. _Kikyo, even if InuYasha had chosen her back then over us, we would have let him go. He is right; we can never accept all of him like _she_ can. She is perfect for him. It wouldn't have lasted long anyway. Kagome is a kind hearted girl who loves him for who he is. And once she finds out what she really is, things will be even better for them. We need to be laid to rest, Kikyo. So we can be with _Dr.Suikotsu_. Remember him? We fell in love with him not long after we met him. But then you started growing more hatred into our heart and forgot about him. The only reason you insist on InuYasha is because you want control over him. We were never meant to be with him…but with Dr. Suikotsu. He is waiting for us. We must go to him and rest in piece._

"Silence!" I shouted. The voice in my head was the kind-hearted Kikyo that had lived all those years ago. _Not anymore_, I thought.

A dark chuckle interrupted my thoughts and I turned around, aiming an arrow at the source. My eyes narrowed when I realized who it was. Naraku. "Why hello, Kikyo. How have you been?"

I lowered my bow and smiled at him, "I have been better. How about you, Naraku?"

His smile grew wider, "I have been very well, Kikyo. Thank you for thinking about me." He said walking towards me. "You know? This Kikyo is a lot more delectable than that other Kikyo fifty three years ago. You are much more spicy than she was." He said and traced a finger from my shoulder down to my lower back.

I smiled and leaned into his touch, "I'm glad that you think so." I purred letting his hand wander lower. It didn't take long for that voice to come back and scream, _Kikyo, stop! Don't do this!_ I immediately slammed that voice into the back of my head and continued to feel the pleasures of Naraku's touch. I thought, _This side of my feels lust for him. And something else, but what?_

I moaned as he leaned in closer and started kissing my neck. One of his hands was resting on the small of my back, holding me to him, while the other was on my shoulder, pulling my kimono to the side. He trailed his lips across my throat and down to my bare shoulder and started licking me there. I shivered at the pleasure he was giving me. I could feel the hand that held me to him creep up my back and untied the ribbon in my hair. I felt it fall heave around me and felt his hand comb through it.

He brought his tongue from my shoulder, up my neck and across my lips. He chuckled,

"Are you going to let me kiss you, Kikyo?" He asked, his voice vibrating with lust.

I was about to answer when that voice shook my whole body, _Don't let him, Kikyo! You know what he has done to us in the past. Push him away! PUSH HIM AWAY!_ I grabbed my head in my hands as I staggered back and fell to the ground. _Leave me!_ I tried to say.

I could hear Naraku run towards me then kneel beside me. He brushed my hair from my face before asking frantically, "Kikyo! What's the matter, my sweet?"

I took a jagged breath before hissing, "The Kikyo from before. She's not dead. She is still inside my head. I can hear her voice, and she keeps trying to regain control of our body." I looked up at him, tears escaping my eyes. ". She _wants_ us to die. And I don't want to die! I want to live."

His face became grim and then he leaned into my ear, "Be still, my sweet. This will be painful but quick, I assure you." He leaned back, and then he covered my face with his hand.

I was confused at first at what he was doing. Then the most excruciating pain whipped through my body and I screamed. His hand tightened on my face as I began to struggle against his hold on me. I was screaming with all my might at the pain. I felt as if my body was being ripped apart. Like something had gotten a hold of me and then started to pull. My bones felt like that were all being snapped. Wait! My…my…_bones_? I had bones. Hoe is that possible. I am a clay doll brought to life!

_What is Naraku doing to me?_ I thought frantically as the pain only grew more intense with each passing moment. "Not much longer, Kikyo. Its almost over. Just be patient." He whispered.

After a few more long and painful moments, there was huge _bang_ and it seemed as if the pain was pulled of my body and thrown across the clearing. Naraku removed his hand from my face and I took in a painful gasp. He whispered soothing words into my ears, trying to calm down my breathing and the pounding in my chest. _Pounding in my chest?_ I lifted me hand to place it above my left breast. I have a _heartbeat_! I have a _heart. What did he do to me?_ "Naraku? What…what has…" I couldn't find the right words to ask him.

He merely chuckled and nipped at my ear before saying, "Look over there, my sweet. And then you'll see."

I looked at the direction he was pointing at, and I froze in shock. There laid a naked woman sprawled on the ground, facing away from us. But once glimpse of her back was all I needed. "Is that…_me_?"

"No, my sweet. That's _her_." He said.

"Her?" I gasped as it finally hit me, "You mean that she is the Kikyo from the past? The voice in my head?"

He chuckled again and licked my cheek, "Right you are, Kikyo. That over there is the kind-hearted Kikyo who once lived fifty three years ago. There was still a remainder of her when she was resurrected into who you are today. She had control of your body most of the time. And then, as InuYash was feeling more for Kagome, she felt the hatred growing inside of her. Thus, giving birth you. The evil Kikyo. The one I desire far more than that moron Onigumo did for _that_ Kikyo over there." He then brought his lips to mine, kissing me hard with a long lust, "And since a speck of her still lived inside of you, I pulled her out. Right from your mind."

I cast another glance at the woman, _Kikyo_, and then back to Naraku, "What will we do with her?"

He gave me another kiss before saying, "Like you, she is a living person once again. So if we leave her here, she will most likely perish from the cold. You however," He said with a purr, "I want to take you back to my castle. Stay with me there, and I will give you anything you want. We can also finally bring the death of InuYasha and the others together. Also, with you no longer being a priestess, I can give you pleasures in bed that you never have gotten to experience. How does that sound, my sweet?" He asked before descending his mouth onto mine again.

His tongue ran across my lips, demanding entrance until I complied. I finally gave up the fight and let him in. His tongue swirled with mine, gaining dominance as he received nothing but moans coming from my throat. After a long moment, I pulled away and said, "Yes. Take me to your castle and let me live with you, Naraku my beloved."

He didn't need to say anymore. After those words, he lifted me in his arms and carried me away. A barrier surrounded us, and we flew away. Leaving the other Kikyo behind to die.

_Kind Kikyo_

The last thing I remembered was fighting with myself to stop from letting Naraku touch us any further. Then I felt as if I was being pulled of a large weight, with my skin attached. I felt like my bones were being broken apart from each other from the separation, and then…I was thrown across the clearing and landed on my side with a loud _thump_! I couldn't move. My body still ached, and I was very cold. I was supposed to be dead. Then I could feel my heart beating in my chest and my lunges moving as I breathed in air. I had organs again. I was beginning to wonder where Naraku was at…then I heard my voice in the distance.

"Is that…_me_?" I asked. _I asked? I didn't say anything!_ Than it dawned on me. The pulling, the horrible pain. _He pulled me out of from the back of our mind and threw me out!_ I was an entirely different body. We were both separated. She has her own body and I have mine. And we _live_ again!

_But I can't move!_ I imagine that _she_ can't either. She must have gone through as much pain as I did. However, I could here the disgusting sounds of her moaning and kissing with Naraku. It was sickening to listen to. Ugh! "Yes. Take me to your castle and let me live with you, Naraku my beloved." She was going to go with him! Has she gone mad?

No. She is just a different person that what I used to be. I heard her and Naraku as they took their leave, leaving me here to die _again_. She is the Kikyo filled with rage and despair. As am I the one who has not lost herself yet and has accepted things the way they are. Even that InuYasha and Kagome should be together._ Kagome! Is she still in this world? She has to be. She can't die!_

My thoughts were going in such a rush; I couldn't here the faint foot steps coming toward me. Is still couldn't move, so I was helpless to whoever stood above me.

I felt the person grab my shoulder and turn me over. I slowly lifted my eyelids and gazed up at the person a person who was now kneeling beside me. My breath caught, "Lady Kikyo? Is that really you?" Said the man above me with disbelief and happiness in his voice.

I finally found my voice, "Dr. Suikotsu?" I asked, my voice hoarse from lack of use.

He smiled down at me. "It appears I am not the only one has received a third chance at life, am I not?" He asked; his smile oh ever so dazzling.

I smiled back, "It appears not. I am so happy to see you again, Doctor. I have missed you so much." I said.

His smile widened, "And I have missed you. I am glad to have you back. If you will have me of course…_Kikyo_."

I felt tears of happiness trail down my cheeks, "Yes, I will have you…_Suikotsu_."

He smiled even wider and then he took off his jacket and laid it over me. In the next moment, he lifted me into his arms and carried me away. To his home. After I regain my strength, I will see if Kagome is still here. She needs to stay.

I sighed as I leaned into Suikotsu chest. So this what it feels…to be spilt in half by body only to be one with by soul and love. And all my love and soul is devoted to them man that was holding me in his arms.


	8. She's Not All Human

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of his characters. They all belong to Takahashi. This is just an interesting twist in the story that I made.

**She's not all human. Only you can save her.**

_InuYasha_

The rain was poring hard over me. As light as they are, they felt as heavy as rocks. They mixed with the tears on my cheeks that fell freely down my face, onto Kagome's lifeless body. _Kagome. I was too late. Why now? Why, when I finally realize that I wanted to be with her, was she taken from me?_ It wasn't fair! To me or to _her_. I should have told her yesterday instead of have that argument with her. We would be together. We would have already told Kikyo of our plans and let her choose to stay or leave.

I clutched her closer to my chest and continued to cry harder. Sobs were shaking my body as I held her lifeless body to me. I kissed the top of her head and that's when a piece of paper on the ground caught my attention. Sparing it one more glance I decide to pick it up and read it. There was righting on the back that said, _InuYasha_. My eyes widened and I hastily opened it up. As I read it I felt my heart being ripped out of my chest.

_Dear, InuYasha_

_If you are reading this, it means that I have left this world. As you probably already know, I left the jewel shards back at the Keade's hut. If you wondering why this has happened, I will gladly tell you now. I, or more say Kikyo, have found something that made me useful. I left this world for my family's sake. To keep them safe. I never belonged here. Everyone knew that. And I hope that you will be happier with me gone and out of your way. You can finally be with Kikyo now. Isn't that great? You are finally getting what you always wanted. Me out of your way. Well now you have your wish. I imagine that you are very happy now, huh? I'm sure you are. You have one more problem out of your way. That is a huge relief of your shoulders. Well I'm sure you'll live a happy life with Kikyo. I know it'll be easy to pretend that I never existed in this world._

_Farewell, Kagome._

Those last eight sentences burned my chest as I crushed the letter in my hands. _She died believing that I would happy that she's gone. Was I really that cruel to you, Kagome? It's not true! You are not easy to forget! And how can I be happy that you're gone! Why? Why was I so cruel to you? How could I do that to you? I love you so much, Kagome. I am _not _happy that you're gone. I want you BACK. HERE. WITH. ME!_ I roared to the sky with a pain coming deep from within my heart. "KAGOME!"

I let out another roar of pain and dropped the letter to hold her close to me and rock her slowly. "Damn you, Kikyo!" I shouted to the sky, hoping she was close enough to hear every word. "Damn you to the deepest pits of Hell! Before I join her in death, I am going to make you suffer! Do you hear me, Kikyo? Do you! I am going to make you suffer dearly for this! You will endure great pain for taking Kagome away from me! Forget what we had in the past, because nothing is going to stop me from torturing the living hell out of you!"

I continued to stare at the dark sky that continued to pore rain on us. I looked down at Kagome's pale face. She looked so peaceful. Even in death. As if she were sleeping. I remembered all the times after a battle, she would always either sleep on my back or in my arms. I loved it when she slept in my arms. It felt as if I was protecting her from the world around us.

_But I failed to protect her from Kikyo. And now I'd _lost_ her._ I felt anger rise up inside me. Strong and powerful rage fill my body. I remember this feeling all too well._ I'm transforming! Into a full demon again. Even though I have Testsusaiga. _Even though I was going through the transformation, I still felt sane.

I finally understand the cause. _Mate. _I thought, my demon blood gaining control of my body. _Mate. _My_ mate. Grrrr. Gone because of a dead wench's lie! My mate wouldn't have left me if not for her. Mate is still warm though. Don't know why. _I pushed my knows into her hair and took in a strong breath. _She still smells of sakura blossoms in spring._ I thought taking in another whiff._ I will be with mate after I destroy the dead wench._

"That will not be necessary, son." Said a deep male voice above us.

I looked up and my eyes narrowed. A cat demon was standing in front of us, arms crossed in a casual manner. I growled and backed away, taking Kagome with me. "Stay away from us!" I shouted, rage filling my voice. The demon was tall and muscular. Maybe Sesshomaru's height and body type. He had long black hair that he had in a braid that reached his lower-back. His eyes were a midnight blue color. And his facial figures were almost identical to Kagome and Sota for some reason. Get rid of the pointy ears. But that didn't stop me from growling. "Leave me and my mate be!" I warned.

The demon shook his head and started walking toward us. My grip on Kagome tightened as he came closer, "Easy, boy. I won't hurt her. I want to do the opposite of that and save her. Give her to me." He said.

I backed up farther away. "Don't touch her!" I shouted, "Don't you dare touch my mate. Get away from us!"

He sighed and came even closer! "Come on, son, let me see her. I can help her."

"Stop calling me that! And what do you mean you can help her? How!" I demanded.

The man's gaze met mine, and he _smiled_. "My name is Kaiyuko. I am her father, InuYasha. Second son of the great dog general, InuTaisho of The West. I am Kagome and Sota Higurashi's biological father. I am a full fledged cat demon. And Kagome is my daughter. A half demon. Just like you."

I could imagine the look of pure _shock_ on my face. This man was, _is_ Kagome's and Sota's father? "How is this possible?" I asked, "She has no traits of being a half demon. Nothing, no birth defects, no unusual abilities, or even a half demon's scent. And believe me. I would know it! She is a pure human being!"

"That's because I made her that way!" He shouted at me with pain in his voice. "I had no choice! If we would have kept her as a half demon all this time, she would have never been accepted in her time. And I couldn't bring her here, away from her mother. That's why I used my powers to seal the demon blood within her. Making her completely human. I knew it would only last until she turned eighteen. That's why Kikyo pulled this stunt. She had found out what Kagome truly is! She knew that after Kagome went through her transformation on her eighteenth birthday, this would you two closer than you already are."

It was a believable story, but there was still more proof that was needed. "What about Sota? Is he a half demon too?"

Kaiyuko shook his head, "No. After Kagome was born, I went to tell my parents of the wonderful news. And they punished me. They had wanted me to mate with another full-fledged cat demon. Not a human. But Maiko, was an extraordinary woman. She knew what I was and loved me anyway. My parent's turned into a full human. Saying that the only way I will regain my demon power is if I return from that time. Back then I was fine with it. I didn't care. I would live my life with Maiko and our beautiful new born daughter. Six years later, Maiko and I had a son. We named him Sota." He smiled at the memory.

I shook my head and held Kagome closer. "This still doesn't explain why the hell you left them all."

His gaze left mine and it met the ground. "I was getting sick. Not long after Sota was born, I became terribly weak. I couldn't eat, nor could I move correctly. It appeared clear that I was dying. Maiko started to blame herself for my soon-to-be death. She felt that she should have made me stay in my time and forget about her. Of course I disagreed and told her, if I stayed, we would have never created such beautiful children together. She smiled at that and started to laugh a sad laugh, 'You always knew how to make me smile.' She said. Then she suggested that I return here so I could become a full demon again. She made swear to leave and not come back to her until five hundred years later. She said that she will wait the next twelve years for me. And I, the next five hundred."

He paused and raised his head to look at the girl in my arms. "I felt regret, having to leave my children behind. But I knew it was for the best. I also knew that Kagome would eventually come through the well and meet you. When I came back my demon powers returned, I protected you. While you were under that spell Kikyo placed you under, I knew that I had to keep you safe."

I raised my brow, "You protected _me_? Why?" I asked,

He smiled, "Because I knew that you were destined to be with my daughter. When I first saw you before I entered the well, I felt something from you. As if you were going to do something for me in the future. And now I see it. You were destined to help my daughter through her transformation, and then make her your mate."

I glanced back down at Kagome's face, "I failed you, Kaiyuko." I said. "I said terrible things to my mate. And they made loose faith in herself and me. That's probably why she was so easy to believe what Kikyo had to say. And I will not live long enough to beg for forgiveness." I was amazed that I had so much control over my demon side. It was amazing.

Kaiyuko's smile never left his face, "We can still bring her back, InuYasha. She's not all human. Only you can save her."

I cast a frantic look from him to Kagome and back, "Can I? Can I really bring her back?"

He nodded, "Yes, are you really sure that you want her as your mate? It will only work if her mate-to-be wants to be by her side forever."

I looked back down at her when I said the next part. "I know for a face that I have wanted her as my mate since the say I met her. I was just too stupid to notice. But now that I know I can save her and have her as mine, I will do anything."

Kaiyuko smiled even wider, "I'm glad, InuYasha. Now are you ready?"

I didn't give any hesitation, "Yes."


	9. You Will Love Each Other Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of his characters. They all belong to Takahashi. This is just an interesting twist in the story that I made.

**You will love each other forever**

_InuYasha_

I followed Kaiyaku deeper into the forest as he led me to another clearing. There was a lake with a waterfall located to the right of the clearing. But there was something strange though. The waterfall seemed to be filled with purification. There was also some kind of odd looking symbol next to the waterfall. It looked like a full moon in the center, with two crescent moons on each side, facing opposite direction from facing the center. "What is that?" I asked.

Kaiyaku looked at me and then at then at the symbol next to the waterfall. "It's the symbol of the Triple Goddess. We cat demons have been worshiping her for centuries. This water is water is filled with purification water that has been touched by the Goddess herself. This clearing is meant for the half demons of our race to go through their transformation and then their inner demon strength will be released."

He pulled out a dress from his cloak and set it on the ground next to the lake. It was similar to what Kagome had on now. Only it was an ocean blue instead of the midnight blue she was wearing. "Now listen. I need to unclothe her and then cleanse her in the lake. Give her to me, InuYasha." He said.

I just growled in response and held her tighter to me. My demon half has yet to calm down since he came out. "You will not touch her!" I hissed.

He shook his head at me, "I will not do anything to her, InuYasha, I assure you. She's my daughter, you know that. I wouldn't even dream of it. Not let me have her." He insisted, reaching out to her.

I shook my head back at him. "I can do it. I'm her mate-to-be, so I'll be good enough. It'll be better than it would for you!"

A bright light stopped my rant and I looked at the waterfall. The water, which was once calm, was now glowing with a bright light. I clutched Kagome even tighter to me and started to back away. Kaiyaku started laughing in triumph and I looked at him like he'd lost it. "InuYasha, you are a male of worth." He said, "You past the test!"

I was stool looking at him like wasn't make any sense, "What the hell are you talking about, old timer?"

His gaze met mine again, "This would have never have worked if you insisted that _you_ be the one who cleansed her. If she wasn't injured than it would be different. All she would have had to do, is wait to turn eighteen, and bathe in the water and remain bedridden for a few ours." He then frowned when he said this next part. "Since she is injured, we need _you_ to help get through the transformation alive."

I looked down at Kagome in my arms. I knew then that I had no other choice, "What do I have to do?" I asked.

He went by the waterfall and moved a boulder aside. Underneath appeared to be some sort of sack that was filled with herbs and potions. He pulled out a rag and a bottle with a light blue substance inside. He walked over to us and motioned for me to place her down, so I complied. I laid her down gently on the ground. I stroked her cheek and moved her hair from her face. "Undress her." He said.

I looked at him, asking silently, "It's alright, InuYasha. This a part of it. You need to do this." That was all he needed to say. I started with the back strap and went on from there. After constant irritation, I finally pulled the thing apart and threw the scraps away to wherever. I looked and saw that Kaiyaku was raising a brow at me, "That anxious are you, InuYasha?"

I blushed at him, "Shut up! I got tired of the thing. So, please tell me I don't need to remove her undergarments." I said.

He shook his head and chuckled, "No, there is no need to remove those. As long as you can reach the wound." He gestured to the hole in her chest.

I gulped. It. Was. Right. Below. Her. _Breast_! "Umm...what…am…am I…eh…ummm…" I have never stuttered so much in my _life_!

"You have to cleanse the wound with this piece of cloth and potion. This cloth was made from the hair of the Goddess herself! It has purification powers along with this potion. After you have cleansed the wound, you will have to bath her in the lake, and then you will have to give her your mate mark. _That_ will trigger the change. The demon blood will awaken inside of her, heal her wounds, and then bring her back."

He gave me the cloth and potion so I could do the dead. Without much of a choice, I poured the potion onto the cloth, held my breath, and then cleaned her wound. It felt a little awkward, but to tell you the truth, I was kind of enjoying it. But I wouldn't say that out loud. With no doubt, Kaiyaku will probably neuter me. Eeeesh!

After I was done, I lifted her in my arms and brought her to the waterfall. I gave her one last glance, "You're almost done, Kagome. Very soon, you will be complete. And then you and I will start our future." I leaned my head closer to her, and then brushed my lips across hers. After a moment I pulled away. "I love you, Kagome. I'm sorry that I didn't ask you before, but I have to do this. Forgive me." I felt my demon blood roar with anticipation. And then, without a second thought, I jammed my fangs into the base of her shoulder and neck. Transferring my demonic energy into her, filling her with the essence of my soul. I heard a soft _thump_ against my lips. And then another…and another! I lifted my head from her neck, licking the mark I had left from my fangs. I looked at her face, and she took in a shuddering gasp. _She's alive!_ I thought. Then I remembered, _The purification!_ "Almost done, Kagome. Just wait a little longer."

I gently lowered her into the glowing water. She started breathing rapidly as I lowered her deeper into the water, "You have to let her go, InuYasha. Let her fall into the water and _transform_. It's the only way it'll work." I didn't need to hear anymore, I did the thing I promised I'd never do…I let her go.

As soon as released her, I watched as she sank deeper in the purification water. Her hair was flowing around and…her body relaxed into the midst of the water. She went deeper and deeper every passing moment, and then she stopped. I could still see her perfectly, even though she was almost at the bottom. "Well…what now?" I asked.

His gaze was also on Kagome's floating form. "Now we wait, InuYasha. Now we wait for the purification water to take effect.

Nothing was happening, until…one her finger's twitched. I stopped breathing and leaned over the ledge even more to get a closer look. The wound in her chest closed almost immediately, but that wasn't all. Her hands started to clench into fists! He face was beginning to scrunch up. She opened her mouth to scream, but all that came out were bubbles. She started to curl into herself. She was beginning to spasm over herself and looked as if she was being _strangled_! It took every ounce of my willpower _and_ Kaiyaku's grip on my arm to stop me from jumping in there after her.

After a few more agonizing moments, she stopped shuddering, and started to rise. As she started coming closer to us, I could see the changes in her appearance. Her hair was much longer than before. As long as Kikyo's, only with it's usual waves. Her mouth was slightly open and I could see tiny specks of fangs peeking from underneath them. Her fingernails have grown into claws, similar to my own.

When she was close to the surface, I grabbed onto her wrist, pulled her out, and brought her into my arms. I looked at her face, and it was exactly the same. Minus the long hair surrounding her whole body. Something twitched at the top of her head. I looked and started to laugh.

_She has cat ears!_ They are exactly like mine, only hers are black. _Interesting_. I thought as I started sniffing her. She still smelled the same. Her beautiful Sakura blossom scent hasn't left her. Her aura was much stronger than before though. It was almost as strong as mine. I decided to see if there were any other in-human traits on her, than I looked at the base of her neck. _Her mate mark. The mark that I gave her. _It was a crescent mark of teeth that had already scarred, making her mine. _When she wakes up, I'll have her bite me in return. Making me hers._

"You must clothe her now, InuYasha. Then you must take her back to the priestess's hut, and hold her while she rests. Her body still needs to adapt to her transformation. She is still in pain. When you hold her while she is adapting, she will whimper quite often. When she does, you must lick her neck. It will calm her down and sooth her. Letting her know that her mate is close and protecting her." Said Kaiyaku.

I reached for the dress that still lay on the ground waiting to be put on. I didn't take as long putting it on her as it did taking it off, even though it was the same design. When I lifted her into my arms as I stood up, I couldn't help but ask, "She'll no it's me?"

Kaiyaku nodded, "Yes, she will."

I lowered my gaze and looked at her peaceful face. "Won't she be angry? I mean…she died believing that I didn't care about her. That I could care less if she died in front if me."

He smiled at me, "She knows what you have done for her. She, in a way, was aware of what was going on while she was dead. I can feel her emotions. She still loves you, InuYasha. That hasn't changed. You will love each other forever."

I never looked away from Kagome's face. Not when I know that she still loves me.

I heard a roar above us and finally looked up. Kilala had found us and was now coming towards us. She ladned right infront of me and smiled. She came forward and sniffed Kagome. I laughed, "Yes, Kilala, Kagome is alright. She's also my mate now. And we have discovered her heritage. She is a half demon like me."

Kilala looked away from us and started growling at Kaiyaku. He seemed to want to back and hold his hands up. "Ease, kitty! C'mon, were both cat demons! Where do you think that you came from? You came from our sister tribe, three hundred years ago. Your first master and friend was Midoriko from one hundred years ago. Your master and friend now is Sango, of the demon slayer village." Kilala tilted her head at this. "You don't remember me, Kilala? Who gave you your name?"

For the first time, Kilala looked amazed. After a few short moments, recognition showed on her face, and she was ecstatic. She attacked him and he landed on the ground with her on top, lick his face. "Yes, yes, I've missed you too, Kilala! Come on, come on now. Let's get up and head back to the village.

Kilala eagerly agreed. Well, I guess this means that we have a new ally.


	10. Happy Birthday, Kagome My Mate

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of his characters. They all belong to Takahashi. This is just an interesting twist in the story that I made.

**Happy Birthday, Kagome. My Mate.**

_Sango_

We were all sitting silently around the fire. The rain was still pouring outside as we all sat her in sadness. _Kagome left._ I thought. _My little sister left for good. _I leaned in closer to Miroku as he stroked my shoulder. I hadn't left his arms since Kagome left with Kilala. Kilala still hadn't returned though.

There was another flash of lightning and we saw a large figurE standing outside of the hut. My eyes widened until a little tiny wet plump of fure came in and started shaking like crazy in the next moment. "Kilala!" I shouted and she ran to me, jumping into my arms. For some reason wouldn't leave Miroku's arms. "You are soaking wet!" She meowed in response and shook again.

"Did you get Kagome to the well safely?" Miroku asked.

Kilala perked up and looked at the bamboo curtain. We all followed her gaze and stopped frozen. As then wind stirred the curtain aside we saw two figures standing outside in the rain. One of them came in. Our breath caught when we saw that it was InuYasha in his demon form. But that wasn't all. He was holding an unconscious woman, wearing a light blue dress, in his arms.

I stood and walked right up to him, with Miroku not far behind. "InuYasha, what is the meaning of this?" I demanded. "Who is this woman and why did you bring her here?" We couldn't see her face clearly, since InuYasha had her face tucked into his chest. Is he really that disgusting? "This is low, InuYasha. Even for you. For the past three years you have been dodging back between Kikyo and Kagome, now _this_! You bring an odd woman only _hours_ since Kagome left? You disgusting, filthy, degenerate, selfish-"

I stopped when InuYasha growled at me furiously. "I would never do such a thing to my mate! Now get out of my way, humans, before I move you myself. I'd kill you, sure would make it easier, but my mate loves you and is the only thing that keeps my demon side from killing you all here. Now _move_!" He didn't wait for a response. He just brushed passed us and went to the corner of the hut.

He sat down holding his…his…"_MATE_?" I demanded as I saw him hold the woman close to his chest. He was gazing at her adoringly; with so much love that I never knew was possible from come from him. _How could he?_ "You bastard!" I shouted at him. "How could you do such a thing? Especially to Kagome! She hasn't even been gone a day, and here you are claiming a complete _stranger_ as your mate. You. Are. Disgusting!"

He looked up from the woman's face and gave me a cold stare. He didn't say anything. He just kept staring at me until…he shifted around a little and moved the woman's face toward us. I froze.

Kagome, her peaceful kind face, was facing towards us. Her hair was longer than usual. It was as long as Kikyo's, only it was still wavy. Something on the top of her head twitched, and then I stopped breathing. Two little black ears were perched on the top of her head. "Are you satisfied now?" InuYasha said before bringing her back to his chest.

"InuYasha…what…happened?" Keade asked. Shippo and Miroku were just as shocked as I was, so words were beyond us.

He was about to answer, then a whimper came out of Kagome, so his attention was brought back to her. He leaned into her and started licking her neck. _What the hell?_ "Have _him_," he motioned to the black haired demon standing by the entrance, "tell you. I need to take care of my mate, so leave us be." He started to let out a soft growl into her ear; it seemed to calm her down some more.

The rest of us met the gaze of the man, "Well," Miroku said, "I suggest that you tell us what has happened to our friend, good sir."

_Kagome_

_Where am I? What am I? Who am I?_ These were all questions going through my mind as I was floating through a mist of darkness. _I'm a half demon_. I realized. _I'm just like InuYasha. My father is a full cat demon, and my mother is human._ Another strong strike of my pain attacked me and I whimpered. It started to hurt more until I heard a soothing growl and a felt a wet coolness on my neck. _InuYasha_. I thought, _He _does_ care about me! He even loves me. He made me his _mate_._

Sango had told me about when a male demon claims a mate. It means that that demon wishes for whoever he chose to be his life partner. Especially dog demons. Apparently half dog demons too. Because InuYasha chose _me_! Me, not Kikyo. He chose to be with me. Because he loves me. _I never thought that I would be so lucky! InuYasha loves me back!_

Another strike of pain reached my heart. Along with another growl and lick from InuYasha, who was holding me close to him, trying to soothe me. Aside from the pain, I have never felt so comfortable. There was also the other matter that was plaguing my mind. _Dad is alive._

After I thought that he had died all those years ago. When all he did was return here. He knew that eventually that my the concealment spell would wear off, letting my demon blood awaken. It wouldn't have happened so quickly. Eventually, it would have worn off on my eighteen birthday. But my little stunt with the dagger kind sped things up.

Another wave of pain struck through my body, and I arched my back and gasped

_InuYasha_

Kagome started whimpering again, so I tended to her immediately. I ran my tongue slowly up and down her neck to comfort her. I also would tend to let out a light growl into her ear, and that seemed to really soothe her. Her whimpering would stop immediately when I would do these things. _Anything for a male to comfort his mate when she needs him._ I thought.

I looked down again to her sleeping face. It wasn't as scrunched up as it was earlier. Now it was more relaxed. _Finally! Not much longer until she wakes up. Then I can finally explain everything to her. My mate, soon we will have our troubles behind us, and look at the future ahead of us._

Daybreak had finally peaked it's way though the cracks of the hut. The rain had stopped a few hours earlier. Today was the anniversary of when we first met. Also her birthday. Her eighteenth year of life, now the beginning of her new life as a half demon. Her new life with me.

I frowned a little. Kagome is having her whole life turned around. She was born and raised as a human, now she has transformed into a half demon. Will she be able to cope alright? She has just had her whole life turned around, because of _Kikyo_! I still haven't forgotten what she has done. She will pay dearly for convincing my mate to take her own life. I will never forget that. I was hoping that the Kikyo I knew back then was still alive there somewhere, but I was proven wrong.

My demon side has finally calm down. He left when I suppose that he realized that Kagome was in safe hands, my hands. I will do anything that Kagome asks me from now on.

"InuYasha." I heard someone call me.

I regretfully looked away from Kagome's peaceful face and into the eyes of the wise woman, Keade. "Yes?" I asked.

The old woman smiled and held out something to me. "I believe that ye wanted me to repair this for ye, correct?"

I looked at what was in her hand and my breath caught. The enchanted beads! She had them back together. She must have repaired it when I dropped, after I found out that Kagome was leaving. I looked back at Keade, she just smiled and reached her hand out further to me. I gratefully took the necklace from her and smiled back. The connection between Kagome and I has been repaired! I tucked them into my haori, I'll take them out when Kagome wakes up, and have her put them on me. Afterward I am going to have sit me to hell! I will treasure these painful beads forever.

I began to feel something stir in my arms and I looked back to my mate. She was beginning to shudder and gasp painfully. I grasped on to her tightly and tried to soothe her, but to no avail. "What's happening?" I demanded Kaiyaku, never taking my eyes off Kagome, "What the hell is happening to Kagome, old timer?"

He hurriedly came over to where we were sitting and stroked Kagome's head, ignoring my growl. "It's almost over. Her body is just absorbing her demonic powers. All you need to do now is holder close to you, and growl softly into her ear." He said leaning back.

I resisted the urge to snap at his hand and went back to purring-might as well call it that-into her ear to calm her down.

She continued to throttle for several minutes until…nothing. Her breathing had slowed down, along with her heartbeat. She was breathing steadily and her heart was going at the same pace of my own. My half demon heart has always beat faster than the average human. Now hers is in tune with my own. Besides emotional bonds, even our beating hearts keep us in tune with each other.

Everyone came near us to see, leaning over us. She stirred for few more moments, and then her eyelids began to flutter. Slowly but surly, those lids kept rising, until finally…they fully opened. And the gaze, of whom I have loved since I first met, looked into mine and seemed to look right into my soul. Her eyes were not the same color of brown that she once had. No, now they were the color of sapphires! They were dark blue with pupils similar to mine. They were so big, so _wondrous_! But most of all…beautiful. Just like the woman that they fit on.

I smiled at her and said, "Happy Birthday, Kagome. My Mate."


	11. I shall, I will

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of his characters. They all belong to Takahashi. This is just an interesting twist in the story that I made.

**Okay guys listen up! This chapter is a little lemony, okay? It's only in a few paragraphs but if you want to skip it, that's alright, I completely understand. You can go right ahead and skip to **_**Kind Kikyo**_**.**

_**Naraku to Evil Kikyo**_

**I shall kill them all for you.**

_**Suikotsu to Kind Kikyo**_

**I will make your new life better than it was before…if you let me. **

_Evil Kikyo_

Sleep. I never knew that sleeping was so comfortable until now. Yes I have slept in my previous life, but back then, it wasn't as pleasurable as this. I lay down on a large futon that you would find in a lord's castle. I'd assumed that Naraku must have retrieved this castle from another family of nobles and kept it for himself and his incarnations, Kagura Kanna, and Hakudoshi. _Kagura_.

Kagura was beginning to turn over a new leaf. I've noticed her flying over the area, always headed toward InuYasha's brother Sesshomaru. It appears that she is becoming good. _Hah! I hope that when Naraku is finished with her, he will kill her!_ The thought alone brought a smile to my face.

I myself have turned over a new leaf of my own. With that other Kikyo gone and out of my mind and body, all of my evil desires have surfaced. She had them locked up, trying to make sure that we wouldn't completely change.

Then Naraku pulled her out! I have never felt so free. He took the one thing that was stopping me from having any success with my new views. And now that we had left her out there in the cold rain, she will surely die. _She said that she wanted to die, now she will._

"My my, Kikyo. Your thoughts are so loud I can almost here them." Said a man with an exotic purr from behind me.

My eyes snapped open and that was when I was fully awake. And I liked what I had woken up to. I was in the giant futon, but not alone. Naraku lay beside me, cradling me from behind, bare skin on bare skin. I froze. _Bare skin on bare skin?_ I thought. I looked at my arms and realized that my haori was off. I shuffled my legs. My hakama was off too.

I slowly turned around to face the man that had brought me here in this state, "Naraku?" I asked.

He smiled deliciously, "Yes?" I felt a blush rise to my face, and he laughed. "Kikyo, I always knew that you were going to look beautiful with those rubies in your cheeks. You being flushed is a very interesting arousal that you bring me." He said. And proved his statement by dragging his hand up my side, over my arm, to cradle my breast. My breath caught and I shivered. "What was your question my sweet?" He asked.

Question? _Which que…right!_ "Naraku, did you undress me while I was sleeping?"

He kept smiling, "Yes I did, Kikyo."

"And you are also undressed."

"Of course I am, my sweet. Did you think that I would stay clothed and unable to feel your skin on mine? Where as I could also undress, and then feel the softness of your skin brush against mine? I think not, my sweet. I would never waste in opportunity to be able to lie next to you unclothed, and be able hold your beautiful luscious body against mine." He said. And to prove his point, he ran a hand slowly down my back.

I flushed harder, "Did we…_do_ anything? You know…besides cuddle?"

He shook his head, "Don't be ridiculous, my sweet. I may be a cold hearted bastard and murderer, but I would never do that to you." He leaned in closer so he could whisper in my ear, "Besides, I want you to be awake and able to remember when I take you. I will never let you forget what I will do to you while I have you underneath me." He purred giving the nub on my breast a stroke of his finger, and nipped at my earlobe with his teeth.

I moaned in pleasure and arched towards him. His other hand was tracing the patterns on my back in smooth strokes. His lips left my ear and brought them down to mine, kissing me hard. I opened my mouth and let him slip his tongue passed my lips. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to his chest.

We pulled away from each other, gasping for our breaths. I haven't done such a thing in decades. Naraku took a few breaths and smiled, "I love it when you gasp for air, Kikyo." He said, "It makes your breasts rise and fall, making them look larger then they already are. I love it!" He proved his point by doing something that made me stop breathing in complete shock.

He shoved me onto my back, held me down by my shoulders, and brought his mouth to my breast. He sucked strongly at the nub on my breast. Bringing it into his mouth with such strong force. I gasped as I arched into his mouth. His other hand grasped my other breast and pinched the nub between his fingers. I cried out in pleasure as he sucked harder and harder.

I brought my hands to his head and tangled my fingers into his long black hair. It was so _long_! And so soft. It felt so right to have my hands inside the strands of his beautiful long hair. All of this is for me. His hair, his body, his eyes, his lips, his hands, his…_heart,_ are all for me. _He is mine!_ A wave of possession and pride scorched through my soul. Naraku is mine. He chose me. Over the Kikyo that he met as Onigumo all of those years ago, he chose _me_. The Kikyo born of hatred that the other Kikyou held in her heart._ He chose me._

Naraku lifted his head from my breast to look into my eyes. His eyes seemed to be glowing with those beautiful double rubies gazing into my own eyes. "Oh, Kikyo." He whispered, "My sweet, you look so beautiful like this. Your face flushed, you breath making your breasts rise, eyes so wide, your skin glistening with sweat, and that smile on your lips. Oh so beautiful."

My smile widened, "Do you really think so, Naraku?" I asked.

He nodded, "Of course I do, my sweet. As a matter of fact, I have a question for you."

Now he had my full attention, "And that would be?"

He took a deep breath, "Kikyo, will you stay by my side, as my mate? My mate of evil?" He asked and my eyes widened. "Say yes, my love. Join me, Kikyo. And then you and I will gain control over everything and everyone. The entire world will be at _our_ feet. What do you say, Kikyo?"

I couldn't stop the tears rolling from my cheeks, "Love? Did you just call me your love?"

He nodded, "Indeed I did, my sweet." He wiped the tears from my cheeks. "I love you, Kikyo. Say yes. Stay with me, and I can make you immortal if you become my mate."

I smiled again, "Yes" I whispered. I sat up and kissed his lips.

His eyes widened and he brought his arms around me again. My breasts pressing against his chest, "Yes?" he asked when I broke away.

I nodded, "Yes. Make me your mate, Naraku. Take my body. I offer it to you." I said lying back down, spreading my arms out, revealing my breasts once again to him.

He smiled wickedly, "Oh I will take your body, Kikyo. And I guarantee that when I do, "He crawled up my body and purred into my ear, "It will be one of the many times that I will give you so much pleasure that you will not be able to walk." He brought his lips down to mine in a tender kiss. This one was so much gentler than the others, it was filled with promise and passion. He broke away breathless and said, "I will be as gentle as my control lets me, my sweet. But I can't promise you too much."

I shook my head, "I don't want to be gentle. I want you let out all of your demon tricks on my, my beloved. I want you pleasure from the inside out."

His eyes positively glowed at me response. "Oh I will bring you much pleasure I assure you. You will be screaming in will be so much it might be painful, but I know that you will be begging for more!" He didn't say anything else. He just ripped off the remaining sheets that covered our naked bodies, and then…he definitely kept his promise. I was screaming in delight.

I remembered nothing in the pleasure after his next words, "I shall kill them all for you."

_Kind Kikyo_

I woke up to the sounds of a crackling fire. I could also hear someone shuffling around the hut, a pot boiling, and water being swished around. I slowly opened my eyes, only to see the figure of a man hunched over a bowl of water. What he appeared to be doing was washing his hands. My vision became clearer and clearer until I could finally make out who it was leaning over the bowl.

Suikotsu sat at the far corner of the hut, washing his hands. Washing _blood _off his hands. _What on earth?_

He lifted his head too meet my shocked gaze. He smiled and walked over to where I lay, holding some bandages in his hand. "I'm glad to see that you're finally awake, Kikyo." He said. "You were asleep for quite a while, almost had me worried. But I suppose that it's natural for having you split in half from the other you. It must have taken out a lot of energy."

I nodded. I tried to sit up, but then I felt a sharp pain in my chest and I gasped. Suikotsu came over immediately and tried to get me to lie back down. "Kikyo, you wounds have not healed yet! Please stay down." He urged.

I looked down and gasped. The entire front of my chest was covered in bandages, little traces of blood was seeping through them. "What…happened to me?" I asked in a whisper.

Suikotsu frowned, "When Naraku separated you from the other Kikyo, and he did more than take you out of her mind and body. After he pulled you out, he seemed to have scratched the front of your torso, leaving you to bleed in the cold." He then blushed, "I know that I shouldn't have done this without asking but…you were entirely unclothed, and you were wounded terribly. I had to see your entire front, including your …your…" he took a deep breath, "_breasts_ and then put healing ointment on them, and bandage them." He finished, his entire face turning as red as the sunset, "I only had the best intentions, I assure you. I am a physician and I did what any other physician would have done. So please _please_ don't be-" He was caught off from his speech when I sat back up and pressed my lips against his.

I closed my eyes in the sensation of my lips against his. I slowly lifted my arms to wrap them around his neck. He the brought his own arms gently around my back and pulled me closer to him. _I've never felt more alive before this moment._ I thought. _He's so gentle, so careful. _What is this feeling inside my now beating heart? It was pounding against my ribcage as he pulled me closer. _Good God! His lips are extraordinary!_

After a few more moments we broke away, trying to catch our breaths. I still had my arms around his neck, and his still wrapped around my back. His hazel eyes were gazing deeply into my brown ones. They held so much love and devotion. His smile was also dazzling, and he's smiling for me.

_I can't have him. I'm supposed to be dead._ I felt tears fill my eyes and then roll down my cheeks. I took my arms from around his neck to wrap around myself, closing my eyes and facing away from him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Suikotsu's eyes widened with worry. "Kikyo? What's the matter, my love?" He asked reaching out to me.

"You shouldn't call me that." I said.

"What?" He asked,

"Your love." I replied. "It doesn't suit someone like me."

"Someone like you? What are you talking about, Kikyo?"

I took a deep breath and said, "Someone who is supposed to be dead. Which is what I am. I died fifty three years ago, and I should have stayed dead."

I didn't have time to register what happened next. Suikotsu grabbed my shoulders and then brought me to his chest and held me close. "Don't ever say such a thing! You may have died back then, but you were brought back. With terrible consequences I must agree, but you are no longer a walking clay doll. You are a living human being. You were given another chance at life. And I don't want you to waste it!" I felt a dampness on my neck, and then I heard a sob come from him.

"I want you stay alive and with me." He whispered. "After everything that has happened, the gods have given me another chance to live. And so have you! There must have been a reason for them to give us this chance. I believe it was for us to live a life together. You said yourself that you have let InuYasha go. That you knew that it would have ended immediately between you two. And now here we are…_together_. You know just as well as I that this is more than just coincidence that we have both been given another chance as living human beings."

I felt his fingers pull my face up toward him. My eyes were still closed, "Please look at me, Kikyo. I need you to look at me when I tell you this." He said. I slowly opened my blood shot eyes to gaze into his tearful ones, "I love you, Kikyo." He said. "I've loved from the moment I first met you three years when I was first resurrected. I loved how you were with the children. The far away look in your eyes, your long black hair, and your gracefulness. I knew that I had to make you mine back then. That was also when _she_ started taking over you. I could see it after I died again. She was taking over you. Slowly corrupting your heart." He smiled.

"When things got worse, I assume that the gods new that you needed me." He paused to caress my face, "I am quite glad that you were separated from her. You are now your own living person, Kikyo. Embrace it, live it…live it with _me_. I cannot lose you again, my love. Please stay here with me."

I gazed back into his eyes. They were filled with so many emotions all at once. That's when I knew what my heart wanted and what it needed. _I wan to be with him. I want to be everything with him._ "No." I said. He dropped his face. I brought his face up with my hands and said, "I want to do much more with you. I want to build a home with you, marry you, bare your children, and do so much more." I took a deep breath, "I love you, Suikotsu. I will stay with you, _alive_."

He laughed before bringing my lips to his. We both slowly lowered to the futon below us, lips still attached. H e broke away shortly to say, "You had me worried there, Kikyo."

I laughed with him this time, "I tend to do that quite often." I said. My smile faltered and then I grasped his hand, "I want you to do something for me, Suikotsu."

His brow arched, "And what would that be?" He asked.

I took a deep breath and let it slip, "I want you to make love to me." I said, then held my breath.

His face didn't change, he seemed…amazed and somewhat shocked, "Are you sure?" He asked, "Aren't you still in pain? I don't want to hurt you."

I shook my head, "It won't hurt as long as you are the one who I will do it with. Please, Suikotsu? I want you to show me how much you love me, with your body merging with mine." I said.

That was all it took. In the next moment he ripped of his shirt and then next his hakama not too far behind. He was slow with the bandages on my torso. I shivered, "Be still, my love. They will be off soon." One after the other, the bandages came off until I was completely naked. I flushed as he took in my appearance, "I never actually gazed at your breasts before, Kikyo. I may have caught a glimpse of them when I was bandaging you, but I didn't get see the real beauty of them…until now."

He brought his lips down to mine in a gentle manner. They were soft and promising. He gently let all of his weight onto mine. He broke away and whispered, "I will make your new life better than it was before…if you let me."

I smiled, "Yes."

After that, all of my attention was focused on the pleasures that his love and his body was giving me.


	12. Your birth And Sit!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of his characters. They all belong to Takahashi. This is just an interesting twist in the story that I made.

**Your birth. And Sit!**

_Kagome_

The pain had finally stopped. It was over. My transforming into my half demon state was finally over.

When I opened my eyes, I met the site of beautiful golden orbs. _InuYasha_ was looking right at me. As if he was gazing right into my soul, and like what he saw. The others were all standing around us, but I didn't pay attention to them. All my attention was focused on the man who held me in his arms at this moment.

He smiled at me and said, "Happy Birthday, Kagome. My mate."

My breath caught. _He said it!_ I thought. _He called me his mate!_ And then another thought struck my brain, "Bir…" I tried, "bir…th…" I couldn't finish because my voice was hoarse from the lack of use.

He didn't need me to say the rest though, "Yes, Kagome. Birthday. Today is your eighteenth birthday, your eighteenth year of life, and your first day as a half demon. Also, the anniversary of the day we first met, remember?"

I couldn't stop the wide smile stretching across my face. _He remembered! _I thought. _He remembered that my birthday was the day that we first met._ I couldn't be happier. So I decided to take advantage of this little lovey dovey feeling. I lifted one of my hands up, reaching for his face. I laid it gently on his cheek to caress his face. He smiled wider and kissed my hand that now lay on his cheek. I have never seen him look at me with so much love before. It was as if I was the most beautiful creature he ever saw. My god, I'll never forget this moment for as long as I live. And from what InuYasha and my father were talking about while I was in the middle of my transformation, that will be a _pretty long time._ And I like the idea of living that long life with InuYasha as my mate.

"Kiss me." I whispered.

His smile widened, "With pleasure, my mate." He said. The arm that was supporting my head lifted, bringing me with it. He leaned down as I lifted, and then brought his lips down to mine. They were so soft, so gentle as they moved with mine. He brought me closer to him and then ran his tongue across my lips, asking permission to enter. I hesitated at first, and then slowly opened my mouth, letting his tongue slip inside.

It felt _strange_. We had only kissed once, and that was at Kaguya's Castle. And even then, we didn't kiss like this. This held more fire, passion, dominance, and much more love. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He groaned in return and gently started to stroke my sides.

Someone cleared their throat rather loudly and he pulled away to growl at the offending noise. I was too busy trying to catch my breath to pay any attention. InuYasha, however, held me even tighter and just kept growling. "You mind?" He demanded, "My mate has just completed her transformation. And I _finally_ get to hold her like this! Do you have any idea how long I have waited for this?"

I looked up and my face started to heat up. Everyone-and I mean _everyone_- was staring at us wide eyed and open mouthed. They were all here. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara (sorry for the change, spelled it wrong), my father, and Keade. When I looked up to my father I saw that he had a grin on his face. _He must have been the one who cleared his throat._ I thought. When I looked at my father full, I couldn't hid my amazement. The last time I saw him was twelve years ago. And of course he looked like a human. He had short black hair, brown eyes, slightly tanned skin, perfectly human.

Now he was in his true form. His hair was naturally long that he kept in a braid, his eyes were a sapphire blue, and his ears were pointed. His outfit was similar to Sesshomaru's. Only the top was a light blue and the pants were black.

He coughed to disguise a laugh and said, "I am well aware of that, InuYasha. Now where was I? Ah, yes! InuYasha, don't you think that you should give Kagome an explanation as to what happened. I'm sure she knows some of it already, but it's best to tell her anyway."

InuYasha sighed and then we met each other's gaze. "Kagome, I'm sure that you know that now you are no longer a full human. You are now a half demon, like me. Only from cat demons, not dog demons. Kaiyaku is a full fledged cat demon. Apparently he's five hundred years old."

"Twenty two years ago, I came to this village. I found InuYasha when he was pinned to the tree. I sensed from him that he was going to be something important to me in some way. I didn't think of it much then. I ventured further until I found a well in a nearby clearing. I was curious, so he jumped down."

"When I went down, however, a blue light surrounded me. Taking me to a new and foreign place. When I finally reached the bottom, I looked up. I couldn't see the sky, so hopped out of the well to see why, and I found out. I appeared to be in some sort of hut. I was very confused so he decided it would be a good idea to walk out and explore."

"When I slid the doors apart, he froze. The forest was gone! There was hardly any of it left. The grass was even gone. All I could see were some other small huts surrounding the whole area. There was a large building in the center of the lot however. It was too small to be a castle, and too big to be a regular hut. I didn't know what it was."

"I heard a giggle and quickly turned to hide in the bushes close by. When the sound was coming closer, he peeked his head from over the bushes and froze. There was a beautiful young human woman, about sixteen years of age. She had shoulder length black hair, dark brown eyes, small cute nose, nice slender figure, and the most beautiful laugh of all time. _So cute._ I thought as a blush crept across my cheeks. I had seen many beautiful women before, both demon and human. I have shared beds with many of them-"

"Eww!" I yelled covering my ears. "Dad, I don't wanna here about your sex life before and after mom."

"Yeah, please keep that to yourself, old timer." InuYasha said shaking his head.

"For your information, I never bedded anybody after I mated with Maiko." He said with a hard look. "Anyway, the girl was so adorable. But her clothes were odd. Her kimono was so oddly shaped. It was so short that was at least three inches above her knees! And the top of it seemed to clung tightly to her torso and arms. Well it wasn't clung too tightly. And there were no designs. The entire thing was a dark grey, and there was some sort of red ribbon wrapped around her neck."

As I leaned in for a closer look, I lost my footing and fell. She stopped giggling immediately and turned to face me. Her brown eyes met my blue ones and then…something happened. It felt as if we were gazing right into each other's souls. I had never felt such a strong pull before from _anybody_. I quickly collected myself and stood up. I dusted myself, never taking my eyes off of the girl."

She cocked her head to the side and then asked, "Did father hire you?" She asked,

I blinked at her, "Excuse me?"

"My father. Did he hire you to work here at the shrine?" She asked again.

I looked around, "This is a shrine?"

She laughed, "Yes. Is that why you're wearing those feudal clothes. And have pointy ears?"

I looked back at her, "Feudal? I always wear these clothes. And my ears are like this because I am a full fledged cat demon."

She stopped laughing and gawked at me, "Did you just say…demon?"

I nodded, "Don't you know a demon when you see one?"

She shook her head, "I have never seen a demon before in my life."

I gawked at her, "Demons are every…where?" I took a few sniffs and stopped in my tracks. _There aren't any demons around here! How is that possible?_ "Girl, would you mind telling me where I am?"

She glared at me, "I have a name and it's not 'girl', it's Maiko. And to answer your question, were are in Tokyo, Japan."

"Tokyo? Never heard of it. How large is this Tokyo village?" I asked.

She raised a brow at me, "It's not a village, it's a city. The second largest one in Japan."

My brows rose. "Would you mind telling what year this is?"

"Well this would be 1994, sir." She said.

My eyebrow twitched, "My name is Kaiyaku."

She nodded and smiled, "Kaiyaku then."

"After that day, we became friends. Her father didn't mind me staying around. OF course that wasn't until he went through like five bags of purification salt. Which of course had no effect what so ever on me. He made me stay in the well house. That was when I realized that I could travel back to my world whenever I wished. I never did thought. I wanted to stay with Maiko."

"Three years after we met, I realized that I had fallen in love with her. She had grown from a stubborn teenager into a wise adult woman. I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I asked her to become my mate. She was more than relived, but was surprised that I wanted to mate with a human such as her. And I told her, "I grew to love you. That's all I need to motivate me." Shortly after we mated, I proposed to her. I wanted to give her a human wedding too. To show her that I would do anything for her. She was more than happy"

"Everyone she knew came to the wedding. I invited some of my friends from my era to the wedding, even my parents. But they were too disappointed in me to come. Not too long after the wedding, Maiko gave birth to a baby half demon girl. Kagome. _Your birth_, came from our love."

"Since Maiko and I knew that demons and half demons weren't common in that era, I placed a concealment spell on you, to keep the demon blood at bay. It would eventuall wear off, but not until you turned eighteen."

"I told Maiko that I had to return the feudal era and tell my parents of their new granddaughter. She of course let me go with no argument. However, when I told them of my wonderful news, thee were furious. They never actually believed that I would stay with Maiko and have a child with her. So they turned me into a human, punishing me. They told me that if I want my demon powers back, I would have to return to this time to get them. But I didn't care! All I wanted was to live with Maiko and our newborn daughter. So I did."

"Six years after Kagome was born, Maiko gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Sota. Since I was human then, Sota was born a full human. The sad thing was, we all knew that we had to let Kagome through the well eventually. But we decided to live as happy as we could, as a family."

"After Sota was born, something terrible happened. I became severely sick. And I couldn't move or eat. To put it short, Maiko forced me to come back here and wait for Kagome to enter the well, and for her demon blood to awaken."

He cast a look at me, "And you know the rest. Its all about your adventure here in the feudal era."

I looked at my father, and then back to InuYasha, "This is all so much to absorb." I said. "Is there anything else I should know?"

My father nodded, "Yes there is. But first lets see if you can stand. Everyone, please back away. InuYasha, would you help her please?"

InuYashs nodded and then gently started to stand up, keeping me cradled in his arms. When he stood straight, he, very gently, brought my feet to the ground. When I tried to stand straight, I almost fell face first to the ground, but he grasped my shoulders and held me to him. "Easy, Kagome." He whispered into my ear, "Your body's not used to your knew agility. Take it slow. Don't worry, I won't let you fall. I'll help you."

I took a deep breath, and then put all of my strength onto my legs. I was very wobbly and un-steady, but InuYasha kept his tight grip on my shoulders. He held my upright as I was tying to walk forward. _I feel like a damn cripple!_ I thought and then lost my footing. My feet gave out, but InuYasha kept my upright. I sighed, "I'm sorry that you have to do this, InuYasha." I said.

He chuckled, "A male does anything to keep his mate happy and safe. Stop worrying, Kagome. I'm happy that I get to do this for you. It makes me feel like a worthy male."

I smiled at that. And then anticipation scorched through my veins. I put all my weight on my legs again, took a deep breath, and stood. I focused very carefully, trying to keep calm. I gently brushed off InuYasha's hands and started to take shaky steps forward. One…two…three…four…_bonk_. Owy! I wasn't looking where I was going so I walked right into the wall. _Smooth, Kagome._

InuYasha wasted no time coming to me. I could tell that he was holding in a laugh by the way his mouth kept twitching. I glared at him, and then…smiled. I lifted my arm and…slapped him right on the forehead.

He went wide eyed and staggered backward. He blinked, and then rubbed the spot where I had hit him. "Ow."

That did it! I doubled over and let it all fall out. I just started laughing harder and harder, staring at that look in his face. His lips twitched even more and then he joined me in laughter. All of the others just looked at us as if we had lost our minds, and then they couldn't contain their own laughter.

We were all rolling on the ground, holding or sides, trying not break our ribs in the process. Dad was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of his eyes. Sango and Miroku were trying to cover the guffaws with their hands, but with no success. Shipp and Keade were in the corner laughing really hard as well.

InuYasha crawled over to where I was where I was at and kissed my forehead, where I hit my head on the wall. I looked up and smiled at him. He grinned back and said, "That was one hell of a slap there, Kagome. You have definitely got half demon strength now. I almost saw stars thanks to you."

I rolled my eyes and then pushed him of me. I stood up to dust myself off and fix my dress. When I looked up, everyone had stopped laughing and was staring at me in complete awe. "What?" I asked,

InuYasha was the quickest to recover. He stood up and walked over to me, "Kagome, your _standing_!" He exclaimed.

"No, really? I know that, InuYasha, I'm not…" I stopped and looked down, "I'm standing!" I said with excitement, "I can't believe it!" I went to him and hugged him tightly and he hugged me back.

"Well done, Kagome." Dad said, "I knew it would only take a couple of minutes." He then looked at InuYasha, "InuYasha, wasn't there something that you wanted to give Kagome?"

InuYasha broke away from me and raised a brow at dad. "What are you talking about?" he asked,

Dad shook his head and sighed, "That thing the old lady gave you."

"I have a name ye know!" Keade exclaimed, "It is Keade, Kaiyaku. Learn it!"

Dad rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah whatever. So," He looked at InuYasha again, "do you remember now?"

InuYasha thought for a moment, and then smiled. "Yes I do remember. Come on, Kagome." He took my hand and led me outside.

Curious, everyone else followed us outside to see what he wanted to give me.

He brought me a little farther away from the hut and then stopped, "InuYasha, what's going on?" I asked.

He just smiled at me as he began to reach into his haori. Finally, he seemed to have been able to grab a hold of whatever it was and then held it out to me. "I wanted you to put this on me again, Kagome."

My breath caught. In his hands were the enchanted beads. The ones which I broke off of his neck when I was telling him goodbye, "InuYasha…why? Why did you keep these?" I asked astonished.

He smiled, "These beads give a connection, Kagome. Yeah sure it hurts like hell when you sit, but it also lets me know that you and I connected in some way. When you took it off, Kagome. It felt as though my soul was being split in two. I knew that when I got you back, I was going to have Keade repair it. So I could give it to you, and have you sit me for all the times I hurt you. So please," he placed the beads on my hand, "put them on, and sit me, Kagome." He then bent his head forward, leaving me to place the beads on him.

I hesitated at first, but then slowly lifted them over his head, and around his neck. He backed up slowly, raised his slowly to give me an adoring smile, "Go ahead, Kagome. Do your worst."

I smiled devilishly at him and took a deep breath, "SIT!" I shouted.

The beads glowed to life, and then pulled face down to kiss the dirt. He waited a couple seconds before lifting his head to grin at me.

"_Sit_!" I shouted again, hearing the satisfactory of hearing him hit the ground again. "That was for being mean when I cooked food!" I said stomping away.

"I love that woman." I heard him mumble in the grounf while father just sighed, and I couldn't stop the smile stretching across my face.


	13. New Allies and New Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of his characters. They all belong to Takahashi. This is just an interesting twist in the story that I made.

**New Allies and New Friends**

_InuYasha_

"InuYasha!" Kagome scolded with a giggle, "Stop, that tickles."

We were sitting on a branch high up in the Sacred Tree. I had her cradled in my arms, her legs curled in mine. I was nipping on her luscious neck with my teeth. I knew it tickled her, but she also likes it. Her giggles sounded so adorable, like music to my ears. "Why would I stop this when you love it so much?" I asked, giving another nip under her jaw. She flinched and started giggling again "Besides, you taste too good to stop." To prove my point, I gave a long slow lick from her mating mark all the way up to her jaw. She involuntarily shivered in pleasure against the action and leaned further into me.

I felt, more than saw the color change on her face. I leaned back to see her face. It was a beautiful color red running across her cheeks. I gently brushed my fingers across her flamed cheeks, "You are so beautiful when you blush." I said

She hid her face into my shoulder, "Since you keep doing stuff like _this_ to me, I'm pretty sure that I'll be blushing a lot from now on." She said muffled against my shoulder.

I chuckled and I grasped her chin to pull her out from hiding. Her now midnight blue eyes met mine in wonder, love, and embarrassment as she looked at me. I smiled gently and pulled her face to mine and let my lips touch hers. _She tastes wonderful! Like cherries and honeydew mixed together. And she's all _mine_! _I thought_, Kagome. My Kagome. No one will have her now. Not Koga, that kid from her school…Hobo Hojo? Akitoki, or _anyone_. She belongs to me. Just like she always should have been._ I don't know what held me back from letting out my feelings for her sooner.

_Kikyo! _That wench. The woman that I once sought camaraderie from, now a new enemy of mine. I will make sure that that clay doll will perish. If not my hands, then whoever can get to her first.

After my mental ranting, I remembered where my lips were. And that I now hated the need to breathe. Kagome and I pulled away from each other, breathing heavily. I gently rested my forehead on hers in attempt to get more air into my lungs. She was breathing heavily too. I chuckled, "I can get used to this." I said, pulling her closer so she could rest her head on my chest.

"Get used to what?" She asked gently.

I rested my chin on her head, "_This_. Holding you close to me, smelling your beautiful scent everyday, and kissing you whenever I want. Knowing that you are now _mine_ is what I enjoy. Knowing that you are my mate for life. And that I am yours."

A thought occurred to me and I shuffled around, pulling my haori aside. My left shoulder now laid bare before her. Her eyes widened at what I was doing, "InuYasha," she whispered, "I don't think that I'm ready for that. I mean-" I cut her off by placing a finger on her lips.

"Hush, Kagome. I know that you're not ready. Don't worry, I won't force you to do anything. I'll wait until you're ready." I said tapping her nose with my finger.

"But then why are you…?" She gestured to my bare shoulder.

I chuckled, "I want you to mark me as yours, Kagome." I said.

She looked at me in confusion, "But I thought that only the male is supposed to mark his mate. The female just gets marked."

I shook my head, "I know that. You don't have to, Kagome. I _want_ you to." I smiled at her, "Make me yours, Kagome. Just like I made you mine."

She looked at my uncertain and she continued to hesitate. So I put matters into my own hands. I pulled her to me, held on tight, and rolled off branch. We both fell to the ground with a loud _oof_. I lay flat on my back with her straddling my waist. He long blue dress surrounding us both like a river swallowing us both.

"InuYasha! What are you-" Kagome couldn't even finish her sentence when I pulled her down to me.

"Do it, Kagome. Mark me as your mate. I'm offering myself to you." I pulled her head down to my shoulder. "_Please_."

She took in a long shuddering breath, and then leaned down to my neck. She took a good a whiff, and then a long lick up my neck. I gasped and held her closer to me. She tried jump back but my hold wouldn't loosen. "I'm sorry, InuYasha." She said, "I don't know what got over me. It was too weird wasn't it?"

I shook my head, "No, Kagome. It was _very_ pleasurable. How do I taste?" I asked.

I could feel her warming up in embarrassment, "You tasted good." She said in a tiny voice.

I smiled, "That's one step. Now the next one…mark me."

She took a deep breath, and then once again leaned down to my neck. She kissed my neck once, and then dug her fangs in.

I shuddered in pleasure and held her closer. She mistook it for pain and tried to pull back, but pulled her head closer and whispered, "Don't stop. Keep going. I'll tell you when. It's alright."

She took in a mouthful of my blood, and then slowly…she pulled her fangs out from my flesh, licked the new wound clean, and then she leaned back. I didn't stop her this time from sitting up on my lap. I was in a daze as I was watching her lick my blood off of her lips. Her eyes were closed as she seemed to be in bliss.

I smiled and sat up as well, grasped her waist, and then brought my lips to hers in a hard kiss. She moaned into my mouth as I let my tongue slip past her lips. I could taste my blood on her mouth as I kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I wrapped mine around her back and pulled her back down around to the ground.

I rolled us over until she lay underneath me. My long silver hair covered us like a curtain. I gave Kagome butterfly kissed across her lips, along her jaw, and down her neck. She brought her hands up to my ears and started to rub them gently. I couldn't stop the gentle growl coming from my lips. She smiled at me when she realized that she had me under her control. I couldn't but grin back as I leaned down to her lips once more. Our lips were only a few centimeters apart until…_rustle_.

I went on full alert and Kagome did too. One moment we were both on the ground, then the next…we were standing and I had Kagome behind me while I was positioned in a protective stance.

The rustle in the bushes continued to get closer. My ears twitched as I could here the sound of two heartbeats coming our way. My nose was also on alert when I smelt…what the hell? I took in another whiff and froze. It was _Kikyo_! And not the usual dirt and graveyard soil smell when she was around. No, this smelt like living flesh. _How in the hell is that even possible? And what is that other scent. It's familiar._

My thoughts were confirmed when Kikyo came out of the bushes. She was wearing her usual priestess robes. Not too far behind her, a man came out and joined her. _Suikotsu? I thought he was dead._ I growled at the two people coming closer.

Kikyo smiled happily at us. "InuYasha, Kagome. I'm so glad that you-" her words were cut off at my loud growl.

"Kikyo." I spat. "What the hell are you doing here? And how are you alive?"

She frowned, "I understand that you are quite upset with me InuYasha."

"Quite?" I asked, "That's nothing compared to the pain you put me through when you lied to Kagome and convinced her to kill herself."

She looked down and said the next part low, "Yes, I know. But you also want to know how I am alive. I was split in half from the other me."

I blinked, "The other you?"

She nodded, "The Kikyo I became when my heart was becoming tainted with darkness. It happened not long after Kagome had purified the miasma. I could feel hatred and darkness fill my soul to the core. The old me, the me now who stands before you both, back from fifty three years ago, almost vanished. By just recently I was nothing but an irritating voice in the other Kikyo's head. She was the one who told Kagome those lies of her family. Not long after left her to save Kagome the other night, Naraku came." Her face began to hold hatred, "He confessed his love to her. He had fallen in love with the old Kikyo. And it was true love. I could see it in his soul from our mind. And he split us apart."

"I was pulled out from the back of her mind, and reborn into a new body. A living body. So was she. He took her away leaving me there, cold, wounded, and alone. That was until Suikotsu came to my aid." She said and smiled at them man who grasped her hand in his.

Suikotsu smiled at her and then to us, "When I found her there, I was in shock. Here the gods have given me a third chance as a living person, and then I find her. I have never felt more lucky. I had fallen in love with her the moment I met her three years ago. I brought her back to my hut and bandaged her wounds. And we confessed our love to each other as well." When he finished her brought her face to his and kissed her.

After they broke away, Kikyo came towards Kagome and I, Suikotsu staying where he was at. Kagome moved from her perch behind me and walked towards her. "Kagome," I whispered painfully.

She looked back at me and smiled, "Trust me." She said and then walked closer to Kikyo. They both walked closer to each other and stopped when they were a foot apart. "Kikyo." She said nod.

"Kagome," Kikyo said with nod as well, "You look wonderful in your true form."

Kagome smiled at her words, "Really?"

Kikyo nodded again and smiled, "Yes. Your hair looks so radiant. Your eyes can be compared to sapphires. And I must say, you cat ears are absolutely adorable." Her smile widened, "It just more proof how you and InuYasha are meant to be together. I am so happy for the both of you. You two are with no doubt, soul mates. Just as I am with Suikostu." She said and then started to blush.

Kagome giggled, "I must say, you two make a great couple."

Kikyo laughed, "I think so too. Kagome?"

"Yes?" she asked.

Kikyo grasped her hands, "I think you and I are going to be wonderful friends!" She said in a very happy voice.

Kagome laughed, "I think your right!" And then they both started laughing and walked off towards the village, hand-in-hand.

"Hey!" I shouted "What about me? Kagome!"

"Kikyo!" Suikotsu shouted,

They just continued walking and Kagome shouted, "Hurry up, slow pokes! We gotta tell everyone about our _New Allies and New Friends_!"

Kikyo laughed at her and said, "Yes, come on!"

I just stood there with Suikotsu standing right next to me. "I never thought I would live to see the day when those two would become all buddy buddy."

Suikotsu looked at me and asked, "Was it really that bad?"

I nodded, "Yep." I sighed, "Well we better catch up, or they'll never let us forget it. Come on." I said and started to follow them.

He sighed and walked beside me, "I suppose your right. Women are such interesting creatures aren't they?"

I nodded, "No doubt." I grinned evilly, "But Kagome is _my_ interesting creature." I said and Suikotsu just laughed.

We got a lot of explaining to do when we get to the others.

**Don't worry, there is still much more to come!**


	14. A Fight That Will Come

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of his characters. They all belong to Takahashi. This is just an interesting twist in the story that I made.

**A Fight That Will Come**

_Kagome_

Kikyo and I were at the outskirts of the village, picking medicinal herbs and having nice conversations. And I have to admit, when Kikyo is on your side, she can hold up nice conversations.

"So, Kagome, do you know what this herb is good for?" She asked me, lifting a green plant with red stems.

I tapped my chin, pondering for a moment. "I don't remember the name of it, but…isn't it good for preventing infection?"

She nodded at me and smiled, "That's right. It's called a juridel(make-up name) and it does prevent infections." She placed it in the basket in between us and reached for another one.

I placed a few herbs inside the basket myself and looked down at my dress. I traced the Triple Goddess symbol on my chest and then glanced down at me claws. _I guess it's going to take some time to get used to my new half demon traits._ I frowned. _Will my family find it creepy at my all of a sudden becoming a half demon?_

Kikyo glanced at me with a worried expression, "Kagome? Are you alright?"

I looked back at her, still frowning, "What is my family going to think when they see me? How will they react? And my friends! They'll freak the moment they see me. Either that or they'll never leave me and InuYasha alone. What am I going to do?" I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my cheeks and hiding my face in my hands.

Kikyo gave me a sympathetic glance and patted me back, "I'm sure that your family will accept you no matter what change you went through. As for your friends…from what I hear, I say that its best that you don't tell them." She said in a tiny voice.

I giggled at what she said and wiped away my tears. "I think I'm more worried about their reactions than my own family's."

Kikyo laughed at that, "Are they really that bad?" She asked. "I mean, what exactly are their usual reactions when you tell them something?"

I sighed, "They always get over excited when I tell them new of my…..not-so love life. And whenever I try to talk to them about InuYasha. When I first told them, they jumped to the conclusion that he was my boyfriend."

"Boy…friend?" She asked with a blank look on her face, "A friend that is a boy?"

I shook my head, "No. In my time, _boyfriend_ means someone that you are in a romantic relationship with. In my time it is a relationship before an engagement for marriage. If it the boy is just your friend, you would call them guy friends or guy pals(that's what I consider my guy friends). Same thing with girlfriend, though I have no idea what boys consider us if we are only friends."

She blinked at me, "Are these friends of yours demons of confusion?" She asked.

I laughed at her question, "No, they're not demons at all. They are completely human. However, sometimes they do torment me like demons (have you seen the way they act?)."

Kikyo laughed with me, "From what you say, they sound rather annoying."

"Kagome!" I heard someone yell.

Kikyo and I looked over our shoulders and saw InuYasha running towards us.

"Uh oh." I said, "I forgot that he can sense my emotions."

Kikyo shook her head and sighed as he came closer.

When he finally reached us, he got down on his knees and sat next to me, "Kagome, are you alright? Why are you crying?" He asked all in one breath.

I nodded, "I'm fine, InuYasha, okay? Don't worry about it. I was just thinking about the future and Kikyo was here to listen." I looked back at her and smiled, "And for that I am grateful."

She smiled back and took my hand, "I would do anything for a friend who needs me."

I laughed and InuYasha just shook his head, "It doesn't cease to amaze me of how well the two of you are getting along."

Kikyo and I both laughed at that, "I never thought I would see this day either. I always thought I would be pushed away while you two would be together. Considering you did sneak off to her often." I said with an edge in my voice and looked away from him.

He huffed and then leaned in close to me. When he was only a breath away, he licked away the tears that lingered on my cheeks. I blushed and ducked my face into his chest, "InuYasha, quit it! Kikyo is sitting right next there!" He jus chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

I heard her laugh, "Don't worry about that, Kagome. It's very common for a male demon or a half demon to be so forward with his mate."

One of my new cat ears twitched at her words and I relaxed further into my mate's embrace. After a couple of moments, I felt fingers brush across one of my ears and began to gently massage it. I felt the most relaxing pleasure go through my whole body as I recognized that it was InuYasha who was giving me this pleasure.

I heard more that saw Kikyo chuckle gently and stand up, "I'll leave you two alone. Don't take too long now. We still have things to discuss between all of us." And with that said, I hear her walk away.

_Kind Kikyo_

_Those two are so adorable together!_ I thought as I walked away from the two half demons, _I am so glad that those two have each other. It's about time too, if it wasn't for my other half, I would have ushered him to be with her sooner._

Those two are going to have an interesting future together. I could feel it. As soon as this battle with Naraku and the other Kikyo was over, we can all finally live in peace.

As I was just outside Keade's hut, I saw Suikotsu there, waiting for me. "Kikyo," he said with a smile, "you have returned I see. But, where is Kagome?"

I just smiled back at him as I walked into his arms, "She's fine. InuYasha is with her."

I felt him chuckle as then he wrapped his arms around my waist, "Sounds like he won't be leaving her alone very often, will he?"

I just laughed, "I suppose not. But I don't think that she has a problem with that though."

_InuYasha_

Kagome's head was in my lap as I rubbed her ears. She had her arms folded under head, her eyes were closed, and she had a small smile on her lips. There was also a small rumbling noise coming from her too.

"Since cats purr, I guess that it's natural that cat demons and half demons purr to." I said with a smile stretching across my face.

"I am in too much bliss to comment on that, so consider yourself lucky." She said as she snuggled closer to me.

"A male is supposed to keep his mate in bliss. And since you're purring, it means that I'm doing the right thing." I used my other hand to comb my fingers through her hair. "Will you _meow_ for me?" I asked.

She growled, "Not gonna happen."

I pouted, "Please?"

"You never bark for me!" She said.

"_Woof._" I said in a sexy whisper.

"I hate you." She said.

"Come on. You gotta do it. I barked for you, now you have to meow for me." I said, enjoying this new game.

"Reow." She said, curling her _r_. "Happy now?"

I grinned, "Most definitely." I said leaning down to brush my lips across hers. She moaned into the kiss as I nipped on her lower lip.

"Ah hem!" Said an irritated voice and we separated immediately.

I growled when I noticed that it was Miroku who had interrupted us, "What do you want, monk?" I demanded. "It had better be good."

Miroku just rolled his eyes and said, "We have to go back to Keade's and discuss _The Fight That Will Come_. So let's go." After that being said, he walked back towards the village, leaving me and Kagome there to stare at hi retreating form.

Kagome sighed and then stood up, despite my groan, "C'mon, InuYasha. As irritating as it is, Miroku is right. We all have to discuss strategies on how to defeat Naraku. So quit mope'n and get up." She held out her and to me, waiting.

After a regretful sigh, I reached for her outstretched hand and let her pull me to my feet. "They can't wait?" I asked annoyed.

She giggled at my annoyance, "Nope."

I sighed and then laced my fingers with hers. "The things I do for you, woman." I muttered.

She rolled her eyes at that, "InuYasha," she scolded, "_we_ are doing this for everybody. And they are doing this for us. We are all doing this for each other. So that we can finally be rid of Naraku and the other Kikyo. So that we can all live our futures together. Sango and Miroku. Kohaku's freedom. Sesshomaru and Kagura. Kikyo and Suikotsu. And then finally _us_. All of us will finally have our happy ever after."

I was at a loss of words. She was right. After this is all over, we can look forward to our futures together. I smiled at her and held on to her hand tighter, "You are so kind. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

She smiled, "You were born. That was all it took."

I smiled even wider and gave her a peck on the nose.

We reached the village and entered Keade's hut hand-in-hand, ignoring the looks everyone gave us. I sat in the far corner, pulling Kagome into my lap, wrapping my arms around her.

"Can you separate from my daughter for five minutes, dog?" Kaiyaku said eyeing his daughter in my arms.

I growled back, "I'll separate from her if she wants me to."

Kagome nodded and hissed at him, "And I don't!"

"Sheesh!" He muttered.

Kikyo rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. "Leave them alone, Kaiyaku. We have more important things to discuss." She turned her attention towards the rest of us. "We have a new ally who will be helping as well. Kagura (I know she died in the end but I like her!). She had managed to retrieve her heart from Naraku and then was saved by Sesshomaru. They will arrive tomorrow. And we need to figure out how to save Kohaku."

Sango paled at the mention of her brother. Miroku grasped her hand in his and have it a tight squeeze. "We will save him, Sango, don't worry." He said.

Sango's gaze met his and she nodded. Kikyo frowned at them, "It will be difficult, but it's not impossible. I have to purify the jewel first, then we can remove it without killing him. We have to make sure that we keep the other Kikyo away from him. She might try to pull something. And after hearing what I heard, I assume that they had already mated together. He doesn't have her powers, yet she has some of his. Now she is much more stronger than I ever was when I was alive. That is the most important thing we need to focus on."

"With Sesshomaru and Kagura on our side, we will have advantages to destroying them. Kagura most likely knows Naraku's weaknesses, and you know the other Kikyo's weakness. Seeing that you two were once the same person. That means only _you_ can destroy her." I said my gaze hardening.

Kikyo frowned and grasped Suikotsu's hand, "And that is what I must do. And I shall."


	15. AN

**Attention to all my readers!**

**I am going to change the rating of my story. It is going to be changed to rated M. I am sorry for those of you who do not like the idea, you can always skip it. I will give warnings when there will be lemons in the chapter and where you can skip to.**

**I hope you guys won't dislike my story because of this.**


	16. Farewell Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of his characters. They all belong to Takahashi. This is just an interesting twist in the story that I made.

**Farewell Kagome**

_Kaiyaku_

_That boy truly does love her._ I thought as I watched InuYasha and Kagome walk with each other in the outskirts of the village. I was simply keeping an eye on them to make sure nothing would happen. I don't want them to get too carried away. I settled my self and one of the higher branched of one of the trees closer to them, but far enough away where they won't smell me.

They stopped in the middle of a flower field and Kagome kneeled down to pick up a pretty pink one. When she stood back up she showed it to InuYasha, He simply smiled at her as it took it from her hand to place it in her hair. She giggled and he kissed her nose.

My grip tightened on one of the swords I had on my belt. It was almost time to give her the sword that I had forged for her. I called this sword the Lunar Mist. Once Kagome would say the sacred words, with one swing, she would be able to freeze some of her enemies during a battle. It doesn't last long, so she would have to destroy them while they were in that frozen state.

"I don't know what to do, InuYasha." I heard Kagome say. I shook out of my thoughts to see what they two mated were up to.

"It's easy, Kagome. All you have to is simply scratch something." InuYasha said crossing his arms.

"Won't that hurt though?" She asked.

He shook his head and smiled. "Not a bit. Remember, you don't have human fingernails anymore. You have claws. You can cut down a tree and you won't feel a thing. Here, let me show you." He backed up farther away slowly and faced the closest tree. He then started to run towards it and readied his claws, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He shouted and then slashed down the tree. It made a creaking noise and then fell backwards.

He looked back at Kagome and grinned, "See? It's very easy."

Kagome tapped her chin, "Do I have 'Iron Reaver Soul Stealer'?" She asked and I shook my head at her.

InuYasha raised and brow and shook his head, "I don't think so. Cats claw at things enough already, so they don't need to shout anything. Now quit stalling and go for it."

She looked nervous, "I don't know."

He sighed, "Don't worry, Kagome, you'll be just fine. Go on, try it. You need to test your new abilities so you can learn how to control them and get better at using them."

She sighed and nodded, "Yeah, you're right." She took a deep breath, backed up as far as he did, and charged.

The look on her face was very concentrated as she ran towards her target. Her eyes narrowed, she held out right hand and…"Ha!" She clawed right through the tree. Sadly, shortly after she fell over the stump and fell over. "Oof!" she mumbled when she kissed the dirt.

InuYasha was trying to contain his laughter as he walked over to her. "We need to work on your footing a bit more first." He said.

I was trying to hold in my own laughter. Watching my daughter trip over that stump reminded me of when she was first learning how to walk. Poor thing got her head stuck in a waist basket.

Kagome merely shook her head at him and stood up, dusting herself off. "I can't help it. I've never ran that fast before now."

InuYasha straightened himself and kissed her nose, "That's because your body has more agility now than it did when you were a human. The cat demon blood that flows through your veins is what makes your body stronger. Don't worry, it won't take too long for me to teach you." He wrapped his arms around and buried his face in her neck. I growled at their contact._ If they weren't mates, I would pound him to the ground._

_InuYasha_

I kissed Kagome's neck gently and murmured, "I am going to have you chase me around this field to test your speed and flexibility. After you can keep your footing straight here, we will try in the forest."

She giggled as I gave her another kiss on the neck, "I'll chase you all over the globe if I have to." She said.

I growled in her ear, "Don't get too used, Kagome. Because after you master at running, _I'll_ be the one chasing you around. And when I catch you, I will do whatever I want to you. And you won't say no either."

She shivered at my words and clenched her fists into my haori, "I highly doubt that I would." She said.

I chuckled, "You better not." I warned as I pulled away to look into her eyes.

Her new beautiful blue sapphires were staring back at me with so much wonder and love. And I am so lucky to have them for myself. Because I am not willing to share. I started to lean in towards her, closing my eyes. I could feel her do the same. When our lips were only a few inches away when… _Snap! Crunch! Thump!_ "Ow!" Came a cry.

Kagome and I broke away to look for the offending noise. About yard away from us, Kaiyaku was groaning as he stood and popped his back. Next to him was a destroyed branch. "Dad!" She shouted and broke out of my arms to run towards him. _Damn it! So close._ I followed closely after her whens she took off.

"Are you okay, Dad?" She asked.

"My back and my butt hurt a little, but other than that I'm fine." He said popping his knuckles.

"Good," She said. And then, out of nowhere, she swung a piece of the branch against his head, breaking into little pieces.

"Ouch." He said once his face made contact with the dirt and I started laughing.

"What were you doing up there in the first place, Dad!" She asked angrily.

I couldn't help it, "Spying on us, old timer?"

Kagome looked at me horrified, "He wouldn't have! Dad?"

When Kaiyaku brought his face back up, he gave her an innocent smile, "I didn't want InuYasha to be doing anything he wasn't supposed to be doing."

"So you really…were…watching…us." Her cheeks turned bright red and she sped off in the opposite direction.

"Well at least she has her running down." I said looking at her retreating figure. I looked back down at Kaiyaku and said, "Quit spying on us, will ya? I don't tend on going that far with Kagome until she is ready. And it wouldn't be in the middle of a field either. It would be more private. Somewhere where _you_ would go no where near."

He stood up got right up in my face, "I have a right to be protective of my daughter."

I didn't flinch, "As do I. But you don't have the right to be in control of Kagome. When Kagome is ready for us make love, I don't want you anywhere near us when we do! That is between Kagome and I."

He didn't say anything for a long moment. He just stared at me, as if he was trying to figure me out. "You really do love her." It wasn't a question.

I nodded, "More than anything or anyone. I would give up everything to have her stay with me as my mate. She is my soul mate. Just as I am hers. It wasn't coincidence that she fell through the well. It was fate. She was meant to fall down the well so she could meat me."

Kaiyaku smiled at that, "I would appreciate if you would tell when Kagome becomes with child." He said finally.

My jaw dropped, "That's not going to happen anytime soon, but okay?" I said itching the back of my head.

We both heard a scream in the distance and I felt fear in my soul. "Kagome!" I shouted and ran in the direction she went. _I'm coming, Kagome. Hang on!_ I heard her scream again and I ran faster. Kaiyaku was not far behind me as we ran towards the sound.

Her screams then became muffled as we got closer. A familiar dark aura was also becoming known as well. _Naraku!_

"InuYasha!" I heard someone yell. Kaiyaku and I looked behind to see that it was Miroku who had called my name. And he wasn't alone either. He and Sango were both on top Kirara, while I could see Shippo carrying Kikyo and Suikotsu.

"Do you sense it, InuYasha?" He asked.

I growled, "Yeah. And Kagome is in that direction too."

"_She's_ there as well." I heard Kikyo say.

"She?" I asked.

Kikyo's face hardened, "The other Kikyo. She's with Naraku."

I didn't need to hear anything else. I already knew that all I needed to now was get straight to Kagome.

We all finally made it to the clearing where we sensed Naraku's aura. He was standing next in the center with a woman at his side, smiling evilly. _The other Kikyo_. It was indeed her. But I could see that has changer her attire.

She was wearing a dress that was similar to the priestess Lady Kanade's from Horai Island (from the fourth movie). Only she wasn't wearing a tiara, it was sleeveless, and instead of a red the bustier it was green. Her hair also wasn't in the ribbon anymore. It was let loose to flow in the wind.

Not too fare from them, I could see a blonde haired demon holding onto an unconscious Kagome in his arms. "What the hell do you two want?" I demanded, "And what did you do to Kagome?"

Naraku laughed evilly at my anger, "I have a new creation that would like to have a taste of Kagome." He said and Kikyo began to laugh at that. "Everyone, meet Toraku."

The demon, or Toraku, grinned. He held his long blonde hair down to his elbows. His eyes were red, and to tell you the truth, he looked human. Minus the pointy ears he also had. He held his arms across her chest to keep her upright.

"You're going to have one of your disgusting demons eat Kagome?" Shippo demanded.

"No, you little fuzz ball. Who said anything about eat?" Kikyo said.

After she said that, Toraku gave a long slow lick to Kagome's neck. I almost lost it right there. "Let her down, you low-life disgusting pig!" I shouted at him.

"What?" He asked, "You don't like that? Then you'll _hate_ this." He said. His gaze met mine as he let his hand grasp on of her breasts and gave it a tight squeeze. "So tender." He purred, "You haven't had the chance to touch these yet have you? Because you want to be gentle with her, and let her be willing. Well I'd much rather fondle her whether she likes it or not. And hear her screams as she begs me to stop. I might even steal her virginity while I'm at it."

My demon blood roared at his words. "You bastard!" I yelled and un-sheathed my Tetsuiega. "Windscar!"

The Windscar almost reached him, but Naraku put up a barrier before it could even touch them. After the remnants faded, he wrapped his arm around the evil Kikyo's waist and pulled her close to him. "We'll be leaving now, InuYasha. Search for our castle if you want you precious mate back."

"Perhaps you'll be able to get her back before her virginity is stolen." The evil Kikyo said laughing and I growled.

"It depends," Toraku said, "if I'm not too impatient."

"Kagome!" I shouted. But it was too late. She was gone. Naraku had taken my mate from me. And now she was at the mercy of sex craved rapist.

"I will get you back, Kagome." I whispered, "I promise."


	17. I'm Filthy

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of his characters. They all belong to Takahashi. This is just an interesting twist in the story that I made.

**I'm Filthy**

_Kagome_

My back was leaning against a man's chest. Not only that, but there were muscular arms wrapped around me._ Where am I? What happened? Someone is holding me! Who is it? Where is InuYasha? This can't be happening!_

I was able to feel the dark aura that was surrounding. I finally remembered what happened after a few more minutes. I remembered being embarrassed that my dad was spying on InuYasha and I. Then I ran off, only to find…_Naraku!_ That's what happened! He kidnapped me.

This must be one of his demons holding me. Considering that this man's aura was more dim. But, there was more. I felt strange. Strange yet familiar. I felt similar when I was…was..._human._ Oh my goddess! I'm human again! But how?

I was roughly jostled and then shoved against a wall. I felt chains being clasped around my wrists and my ankles. I hung there for a moment until I felt a tug on my limbs, and then my restraints were being pulled to where my arms were separated above my head and my legs were spread apart.

I slowly lifted my heavy eyelids. I could vaguely see a figure hunching over my chains. The walls seemed to belong to a traditional Japanese castle. There was miasma everywhere. I was definitely in Naraku's castle. And I was pretty sure that I was not here to mingle with his reincarnations while having a snack.

"Ah! I see that you are finally awake, vixen." Said a voice right next to me.

I tried to blink the fuzziness from my eyes. Finally I could clearly see a face a tad too close to mine. He had red eyes, similar to Naraku's. He had long blonde hair, and pointy ears that look just like Sesshomaru's. But what really got my attention was the evil smirk that never left his face.

"Who are you?" I asked giving a little pull on my restraints.

He grinned even wider, "My name is Toraku, vixen." He said.

I glared at him, "The name is Kagome!"

He glared back, "I don't give a damn. I rather memorize your body than your name. Which is exactly what I plan to do."

"You wouldn't dare!" I shouted.

"It is exactly what I dare to do! But don't worry, we'll have an audience to see my fancy work." He said as he walked over to a chest that was close by. He started to rummage through it as if he was looking for something.

"Audience?" I asked, suddenly really nervous.

That was when I heard an evil laugh. I looked away from Toraku only to see Naraku and _Kikyo_ standing in front of us. "Why hello, Kagome. How have you been doing?"

"Just peachy." I said bitterly.

Kikyo laughed at that and wrapped her arms around Naraku's neck, "She seems irritated, my love."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "You must be the _other_ Kikyo I heard about. Tell me, how does it feel being Naraku's pet?"

She glared back at me, "I am not his pet, girl. Though I am many things to him. Partner, helper, second in command, bed partner, and oh that's right. I am also his mate. Let me show you." She removed her arms from his neck and then reached the front of her dress. She turned around so her back was facing me. Her dress then slowly slid off her shoulders and fell to her waist, and then my breath caught.

Etched on her back was a burn mark in the shape of a spider! The exact same one that I have seen on Naraku, Kagura, Muso, and Goshinki. I have never seen Kanna's but she no doubt had one.

After a few more moments of gawking, I glared at Naraku again, "You mind telling me why I'm human again, Naraku?"

Kikyo had just fixed her dress when she said, "Remember the barrier that was around Mt. Hakurei? I created a similar one now. Toraku was already by the platform that you are chained to now, leaving him inside of it. We through you at the barrier, purifying your demon side. Until you are out of this barrier you are stuck this way. Long enough for Toraku to have his fun."

Naraku laughed and then brought up a chair that wasn't there before and sat down. "Kikyo and I tend to watch and see what Toraku has planned for you, Kagome. Don't mind us." His gaze went to Kikyo and he patted his lap, "Come here, my sweet. Sit on my lap while we watch. I would like fondle you myself as we watch what he does to her."

Kikyo grinned evilly and sat on his inviting lap, "You may fondle me as much as you desire." She said rubbing his chin as he wrapped his arms around her. I thought I was going to hurl.

Toraku came back and dropped a bunch of, what seemed to be torture devices, on the floor. He picked up a knife and brought it to my chest, "Finally, we can begin. Do scream please. I want to hear your tortured cries." He said before slicing the front of dress, leaving my torso bare except for my bra. I gasped at his forwardness.

He glared at my bra, "What the hell is this!" He demanded.

I kept my mouth shut and just kept giving him an angry look. Then I heard a ringing in my ears and my head was slammed sideways. I felt a strong burn on my cheek. "What. Is. It?" He demanded again.

I felt a drop of blood trickle from my mouth and I heard Naraku and Kikyo laugh, "It's called a bra." I said.

"What the hell is it for?" He asked pulling the strap and then letting it snap back into place.

I cleared my throat, "Women from my time wear it so it'll hold their breasts up and keep them covered."

He kept eyeing it, "How do I take it off?"

I looked at him through droopy eyelids, "Like I'm gonna tell you!"

My head was slammed sideways again. It was his fist this time. "Fine, I'll slice through this too." When the knife cut through my bra, my breasts came into view of his, Kikyo's, and Naraku's eyes. _No!_ "These are amazing." He said, "I bet InuYasha must be severely upset that I get to have the privilege of doing what I want with them before he does."

I could feel tears coming from my eyes, "Please, don't." I whispered.

Instead he smiled evilly as his eyes wouldn't leave my breasts, "Oh yes, vixen." In the next moment, he grasped both of my breasts in his hands and squeezed them both tightly. I shouted in pain as pinched my right nipped and pulled hard.

He did the action to the other nipple and I screamed. I then felt a scorching pain drag across my chest. It was then I realized that he had dragged the knife above my breasts. Leaving a trail of blood behind it.

I shouted out in pain. Both of mind and body.

_Naraku_

I could tell that Kikyo was enjoying watching Kagome in pain as much as I was. Toraku was fondling her breasts as she was crying out in pain. _I knew it would have been a wondrous idea to create him. _

Kikyo seemed to really get into it. She was fondling one of her own breasts and had a finger in her mouth. I had to say, I loved watching her pleasure herself. "_Naraku,_" She moaned and met my lingering gaze, "_touch me_." She pleaded.

I grinned evilly at her, "With pleasure, my sweet." I reached for the skirt of her dress and pulled it up. When I pulled it high enough to where I could reach her thighs, I dove my hand to her nether region. I started to finger her, stroking her already wet folds with demanding dominance, and then I forced two fingers inside of her and she screamed in pleasure.

"Yes!" She shouted "Don't stop!"

I smiled at her satisfaction and I started to nip at her neck as she grasped my neck and moaned even more.

_Kagome_

_This can't be happening! This can't be happening to me! Why?_

I could here Kikyo's moans from the other side of the room. I had guessed that Naraku wasn't joking when he said that he was going to fondle her.

Toraku had just ripped my entire dress to shreds. The only thing that was left covering me was my panties and all of the cuts that he left from the knife.

"I've grown tired of the knife." He said, "I say I try the whip now."

_Oh goddess, please no! No more!_

I tried to lift my head in protest, but I felt as if it weighed five hundred pounds. With my hair in my face I could barely see him. But I could make out his form as he lifted up the whip. I spit out some blood and said, "I can't wait to see what InuYasha does to you, you disgusting monster!"

His laughing response echoed through the walls and into my ears, "Until then, vixen, I will mark your skin as much as possible." Then that's when the first strike hit me. Right on my thigh. Next was my stomach, chest, legs, arms, and basically all of my body."

"That's enough for one day, Toraku." I heard Naraku say. Un-chain her then place her in the dungeon. I have no doubts that InuYasha and his friends will be here for her tomorrow."

I heard Toraku growl back, "I haven't even taken her virginity yet!"

"I want to be my mate right now. You will only torture Kagome when we are present. Now do as I say!" Naraku replied with an edge of irritation.

"Fine." Toraku grumbled. The next moment, all of my chains opened and I fell to the ground face first. I was now being dragged off. To where I didn't know, but it didn't matter. _I'm filthy. InuYasha will surly be disgusted with me now._


	18. I could never hate you, Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of his characters. They all belong to Takahashi. This is just an interesting twist in the story that I made.

**HEADS UP PEOPLE! IN MY FANFIC, SESSHOMARU HAS ALREADY RETRIEVED HIS LEFT ARM ALONG WITH HIS BAKUSAIGA. SORRY FOR NOT MENTIONING THIS SOONER.**

**I could never hate you, Kagome**

_InuYasha_

_Kagome._ It had been a whole day since she was taken from me. _How could I have let this happen? She's probably being raped while we're all just sitting here!_ I moaned in grief as I fell to my knees and clutched the locket she had given me years ago. I couldn't stop the tears from overflowing my eyes. Not that I wanted them to. These tears are showing how my heart is aching.

"InuYasha?" I heard someone ask.

I turned around to see Shippo staring at me worriedly. "Are you okay?" He asked.

I turned away from him as a bitter laugh escaped my lips, "No, Shippo, I'm not. Kagome, my mate, has just been taken from me. I am the exact opposite of _okay_. And what makes it worse is that I am the one responsible. A male is supposed to protect his mate at all costs. And I failed." My ears dropped as more tears fell down my cheeks.

I heard him sniffle behind me. "It wasn't like he gave you a choice, InuYasha!" He yelled and I looked back at him, shocked.

"If you would have tried to grab her, Naraku would have most likely made his reincarnation kill her. I don't know much about mates, but I do know that when one is in danger, the other one will do what ever it takes to protect him or her." He stopped to clear his throat, "Father almost went insane when Mother was killed. But he knew that she wanted him to take care of me before he had any thoughts of being with her again. But I knew that if I wasn't there, he would have died to be with mother in a heartbeat. But he knew that he had to be there for me. He didn't want me to be alone. And he was, always until the Thunder Demon Brothers killed him."

He smiled, "That was when I met you and Kagome. Kagome has been like a second mother to me. And you…well besides the constant abuse you give me, you are kinda like a dad." He looked down, "What I'm trying to say is, I already lost my parents once, and I don't want to loose them again. Please be strong, for Kagome. Your mated bond makes you two connected. So you know how to reach her. You just hafta try!"

I rose to my feet and walked towards him. He looked up and cringed when I kneeled down in front of him. But what I did was unexpected to him. I grasped his tiny body in my hands and pulled him into my arms. He let out a little squeak when held him against my chest, "I'm sorry, Shippo." I said, "I'm sorry for everything. I never meant to harm you so terribly. All I ever wanted was for you to toughen up a little. I didn't mean to be so harsh at times. I thought that I couldn't stand you, when the truth is… I have always seen you as apart of my family. Until I met Kagome, I was alone. Then she invited you into our group. As annoying as you are,"

"Hey!" He said muffled,

"You are an important part of my life. Just as you are to Kagome's. So lets go!" I didn't wait for a reply, I just held on tight and charged back towards the cam that the others had made.

When we reached the campsite, I could see that everyone was there. Even…_what the hell?_ "Sesshomaru? Kagura? What the hell are you two doing here?"

Jaken made his appearance then. He jumped from behind Rin, who was sitting by Suikotsu, and ran towards me. "That is no way to address Lord Sesshomaru, half-demon. You will treat my lord with respect and-gah!"

Sesshomaru had just turned the little green demon into a foot stool, "Be quiet, Jaken." He ordered. He then looked at me with usual grim, uncaring face. He took a couple of sniffs and said, "It appears that you have bonded with a mate, brother. Tell me have you and the girl completed the bond before she was taken from you?"

I felt a blush rise to my cheeks and Shippo hurriedly hoped out of my arms and ran towards Sango. "You'd be able to smell it if we did. And why are you-" I took in a few whiffs of him myself, "No. Freaking. Way! Sesshomaru, you…you…you mated with Kagura!"

Kagura blushed at my outburst and hid behind Sesshomaru. He just growled and said, "What happens between me and my mate, is no concern of yours."

"Didn't stop you from bringing up my mated bond with Kagome." I muttered

He ignored that and said, "Now, would you like to know where Naraku's castle is or not?"

I froze where I stood, "You know where it is?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I don't, but _she_ does." He moved to the side so he could show Kagura to us. "Since Naraku no longer has any control of her heart, she can go where she pleases, _when _she pleases. And apparently he has not moved from his current location for at least two weeks. She even showed me where it was the other day." After that being said, he pulled Kagura into his arms and kissed her forehead. I swear I thought my jaw was going to drop to the ground.

Sesshomaru caught my shocked gaze and licked her cheek. _That bastard did that on purpose!_

"Sesshomaru!" Kagura scolded while her face became red, "Not in front of everybody." She hid her face in his chest and he tightened his arms around her.

He leaned in towards her ear and whispered, "Don't be so shy, Kagura. I plan on doing much more to you tonight when we are alone. And nothing you say or do will make me stop. Not that you'll want me to anyway. I'll make sure of it."

_This is just wrong!_ "Can we get back to the chase please?" I asked holding back my gag reflex, "I've been separated from my mate long enough in my opinion. So if you don't mind, can we please focus? Kagura, you know where Naraku's castle is, right?"

Kagura pulled out of his arms and looked at me. "Yes, I know where the castle is. I also have a good idea as to where Kagome is. We should leave now. The sooner the better. Come on!" After that was said, she pulled out a feather from her hair, and then flew off.

"Let's go!" I said and started following her.

"There!" Kagura pointed in a direction towards the mountains. "His castle is located just on the other side of those mountains. He's not here, nor is the other Kikyo. But still, I can't go any further. If I did, he would surly come after me and once again take my heart into his hands. And I doubt that he'll keep it safe in a jar this time. I'll keep an eye on the imp and Rin."

"I told you my name is Jaken, you wench!" Shouted the little green toad waving his staff around.

I heard a loud _thwack_ and looked to see that he now had a huge bump on his head. Behind him, Sesshomaru was tossing a rock in his hand, "You will not address my mate with such ill-manner, Jaken. Do it again, and you will receive more than a mere bump on your head." After he dropped the rock, he walked over to Kagura and gave her a peck on the lips.

_This is going to take some getting used to._ I thought dryly. "Is everybody ready? Naraku isn't here, but something tells me that Toraku is guarding Kagome. I want you guys to leave him to me. I am going to personally rip him apart for touching what is mine. _He will pay dearly for what he has done_!"

I didn't wait for a reply, I just started running towards the direction that Kagura told us. _I'm almost there, Kagome. Wait for me!_

_Kagome_

I was huddled in a corner, trying to cover what flesh that was still exposed. I had ripped off a curtain to wrap around my breasts to give them some sort of cover. Toraku was outside the door, keeping watch. Naraku and Kikyo had left to what, I had no clue. Memories of last night flew through my mind and I shivered. I felt so horrible. So disgusting, so _filthy_.

_I'm almost there, Kagome. Wait for me!_ I had felt the words in my heart. InuYasha! He's almost here! He's coming for me, just like he always does.

_He is going to be disgusted with you!_ I heard a voice in my head say. That's right, I've been touched by another man. _InuYasha will surly hate you for not even bothering to fight off Toraku. He'll think that you enjoyed it. He'll believe that you wanted to be touched like that._

_No!_ I mentally chanted, _InuYasha will hear me out. He made me his mate. He trusts me._

_Don't be so fooled! That is exactly why he would be so disgusted with you. You didn't fight Toraku. He will hate you for it, and you know it!_

I couldn't take it anymore. I just shoved my self farther into the corner of the room and curled into a ball. I didn't stop the tears from leaving my eyes either.

I heard a loud bang followed by a _POW!_ What the?

I was still human, so I couldn't hear as good as I should. What was going on out there, I had no idea.

"You!" I heard Toraku shout. Then there was another banging noise and it sounded like he was shoved against a wall.

"I smell her on your hands, you filthy vermin! What did you do to her? And you better tell me every. Damn. Detail!" Someone else shouted. And it was the voice I have been longing to hear. _InuYasha!_

I heard a chuckle, "Jealous, half-breed? That I got to touch her before you did? Let me ask, have you ever had the pleasure of touching her breasts?" I covered my mouth to stop myself from sobbing. "They were so soft. She didn't even put up a fight. And her pink peaks wer-" He was cut off when I heard the sound of flesh being torn off, along with bones being pulled apart. I had to cover my ears. It was too much for me.

InuYasha was obviously furious. I could hear his grunts and pants as he tore Toraku into pieces.

After a few more minutes, it finally stopped. InuYasha was panting loudly outside the room, "That was for Kagome." He said and he sheathed his sword. I heard footsteps come towards the door and I hid myself again. "Kagome?" I heard him ask. "Are you in there?"

"I'm…I'm here…InuYasha…" My throat was still sore from screaming the night before. So it sounded more like a strangled whisper.

The doors slid to the side in the next second, InuYasha filling the entrance. I couldn't look at his face. Into those pools of gold that can look deep into my soul. Instead, I hid my face in my arms. I was afraid of what his reaction would be when he saw my state. What would he think?

I could hear his footsteps come closer to me. Slow and steady. Finally he kneeled in front of me and a deep growl escaped his throat. I was sobbing now. I didn't know what to do. I still had scratches all over my body. And with his nose, I knew that he could smell Toraku's scent all over where he touched me.

I heard a rustle and then I felt something drape over my shaking form. I lifted my face up from my arms and saw that I had InuYasha's robe of the Fire Rat draped around me. I had to face him now. I have no choice.

I slowly lifted my depressed, teary eyes to his golden worried ones. He didn't say anything, he just stared at me. _I knew it_. I looked down at my arms, more tears leaking from my eyes. I cleared my throat before whispering, "InuYasha, I-" my sentence was cut off when he grabbed my arm and forcefully hugged me against his chest and held me tightly. I gasped at the sudden contact, and then relaxed. I hadn't realized how long I missed being in his arms these passed twenty four hours.

"I'm so glad that you're safe, Kagome. I was so worried about you, it ate me fro the inside out. I thought I was going to go insane. I've missed holding you like this. Safe, and in my arms." He kissed the top of my head and held me even closer.

"You should hate me." I said with a sob.

He stiffened, "What are you talking about?"

"I…I…I wasn't able to fight him off! Toraku. A barrier, similar to the one at Mt. Hakurei, had sealed my demon and left me human. I was tied to some sort of platform. And there wasn't anything I could do to get him to stop. I was basically _letting_ him touch me! I can still feel his touch all over me. I'm lucky that I'm still a virgin. But it doesn't make me any less filthy." After my rant I started to cry harder. I couldn't even speak.

InuYasha was rocking me back and forth, rubbing circles on my back. "Shh, it's okay, Kagome. He is never going to touch you again. I swear. He's gone now, I took care of him."

"How can you stand to hold me like this?" I managed to get out. "How can you not hate me right now?"

He leaned back and grasped my chin, forcing me to look at him. "I could never hate you, Kagome. It wasn't your fault. Now its time to forget about this and move forward. The barrier had just been let down, it's effects will take about a day to wear off. Then you'll be back to normal. Come on. Lets get you outta here. And no more talk about how filthy you are. Nothing and I mean _nothing_ can make you filthy. You are too pure and kind for anything to make you filthy."

He slowly rose to his feet, gently cradling me against his chest and keeping my head tucked against his shoulder. "I promised everyone I wouldn't take long. They're waiting for us outside. Let's go home." He said gently.

I nodded slowly, "Yes."

That was all it took for him to start speeding through the halls of Naraku's castle. And then we were finally out. In the distance I could see everyone patiently waiting for us. And that's was when I finally aloud myself to fall asleep. Because now I was safe. In InuYasha's arms. The arms of my mate.


	19. Let Me Heal You

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of his characters. They all belong to Takahashi. This is just an interesting twist in the story that I made.

**Let me heal you**

**Warning: This chapter is a teeny bit lemony, so this is a heads up.**

_InuYasha_

_She's back. I finally have my mate back._ I smiled at the thought while clutching Kagome closer to my chest. She had fallen asleep not long after we left Naraku'd castle. As soon as we reached a descent area to set up camp, I left with Kagome so that we could have some private time. We weren't too far away, just far enough to where we could be cooped up in a tree and enjoy each other's company.

From the look of her condition, she had absolutely no sleep since she was kidnapped. Her eyes were red and she had dark circles under them. She was probably too terrified to sleep. What with Toraku lurking right outside the door. She must have been trying to keep her guard.

I growled at the thought of what he must have done to her. She was covered in scratches and bruises. She had a pretty large one on her cheek. It made me furious that she was hurt so badly. Her skin shouldn't be covered in these wounds. The only bruises I would allow her to mark her luscious skin would be love bruises from _me_.

The mere thought made me lick my lips. _Soon, Kagome. When you're ready, you and I will finally complete the bond. You and I will be inseparable. And you will soon be the mother of my pups. It will be amazing. Are family will be beautiful._

Kagome whimpered in her sleep and shook. I quickly tended to her by licking her neck, just like Idid during her transformation. She immediately calmed down and started to purr. God I loved that sound. Like music to my ears.

She started to fidget a bit and then slowly open her eyes. Those beautiful blue sapphires looked nervously into my own gaze. She seemed like she didn't know what to say. So I took charge. "Hey." I said.

She cleared her throat before saying, "Hey yourself." She blushed and hid her face under my chin.

"Hey!" I said playfully, nudging her head to come back out. "Don't hide from me. Let me see you're beautiful face."

"It's not beautiful anymore." She said with a bit of remorse, "Not with all of these bruises and scratches. At least not until they heal. And until the effects of the barrier wear off, they won't heal very quickly."

I grasped her chin with my thumb and index finger to face me. More tears began fall from her eyes and flow down her cheeks. "You are beautiful no matter what. No scratches, bruises, or even _scars_ can destroy the beauty that you have. Nothing in this universe could do anything to destroy your beauty. You are _mine,_ and nothing can nor will make me be disgusted or horrified of you."

A small smile touched her pouty lips, "Really?" She asked.

I brushed my lips across hers to prove my point, "Does that answer your question?"

She giggled, "Yes, it does."

I became serious, "Kagome, let me heal you."

"What do you mean?" She asked

I cleared my throat and blushed before I could answer her question, "You know how dogs lick their wounds clean?" She nodded, "Well, that's because that it's basically their healing remedy. Now dog demons, their saliva can heal most wounds. So if you would let me, I could heal your wounds."

She blushed, "Do you mean…?"

"Yeah."

She blushed even harder and then nodded, "Alright."

I blinked, "Ya sure?"

She slowly shrugged the sword of her shoulders to present me her wounds and I hissed. Above her breasts there were scratches and cuts all along shoulders, collar bone, and neck._ I'm glad that I killed that sick twisted bastard. I wish that I would have spent longer, letting him feel the pain that he inflicted on me and my mate._ "Be still." I said grasping her shoulders. I leaned in towards the deepest cut on her shoulder and gave it a long slow lick.

She gasped and shook with pleasure. I smiled at what she was feeling. _Good, mate. Feel the pleasure that I give you._ The wound closed almost immediately. I moved to the next one that was along her collar bone and kissed it before bringing my tongue across it. I had to say, I was enjoying this. It made me feel that I was finally doing something useful for my mate. I came across her mate mark on her shoulder gave it a kiss. I gently brought my fingers up to give it a slow caress. This mark represents our bond. I am so glad that I had her mark me as well. It scarred just like it was supposed to. And I wear it proudly on my shoulder, showing the world that I belong to Kagome. That I am _hers_.

I licked the cut that was just above her breasts that went strait across horizontally across her chest. Kagome shivered again and grasped my head, tangling her fingers into my long silver hair. "InuYasha," She gasped, "I…I don't know if can-"

"Shh," I hushed, "Just relax. This should feel good to you. A male is supposed to give his mate pleasure. And that is what I will do." I didn't let her reply, because I went down to her stomach and licked the cut that was just above her naval.

I heard a little giggle above me, "InuYasha, that tickles!"

I licked her again and she laughed. I pulled away to look at her, "You are so cute when you laugh."

"Don't embarrass me!" She said,

"I'm going to ignore that and do it anyway. I said that you're cute when you laugh, so I am going to make you laugh more. Your voice all together is like music to my ears. And you laugh is that of a beautiful symphony. So look forward to me making you laugh more often." I kissed her bellybutton and licked more scratches that surrounded it.

After that, I went to her thighs. I knew she was still pretty bashful, so I made sure that I was gentle. I also knew that she was nervous that I was close to such and intimate area of her body. I wasn't going to do anything inappropriate until she was ready. I was not taking advantage of this either. I am merely a male that is tending to his mate by cleaning her wounds.

All males are known for doing what is necessary for their mates to keep them happy and safe. I have always been protective of Kagome. Ever since the first day I met her. But I have never felt more protective of her since I marked her as mine. And after finding out of her half-demon heritage, it made me love her even more. It showed me that I'm no longer alone in the half-demon world. She has joined me. And nothing will ever separate us. Not even death. If she died, I would not let her go alone.

I had finally finished cleaning all of her wounds when dusk had decided to make itself known. I felt my demon strength leave my body. My hair turned black, my ears disappeared from the top of my head and turned into human ears, and my claws turned into regular human finger nails. I imagined that my eyes must be dark violet as well.

I looked up and could vaguely tell that there was no moon in the sky. _Well, I guess that I lost track of time._

Kagome gasped at my sudden transformation, "You're human!"

I just grinned at her, "I guess that means you and I can be human together. And Kaiyaku said that the new moon would be you're human night anyway. So by morning, you and I will be back to normal. And together. I will not let anyone take you away again." After that being said, I brought my lips to her in a gentle, caring kiss.


	20. Sorry

**Hey people!**

**I'm so sorry for not writing all this time. I have been really busy with my senior year starting, and right now I am stressing over getting accepted into the college of my dreams. Please understand. I am really sorry!**


	21. You are no longer a slave, you are mine

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of his characters. They all belong to Takahashi. This is just an interesting twist in the story that I made.

**Guess what! I got accepted at my college and am so happy! So happy that I wrote this chapter for all of you guys! I hope you enjoy.**

**Lemon people! So beware. If you want to skip this chapter, be my guest.**

**You are no longer a slave, you are mine.**

Kagura

_At least we were able to get Kagome out alive._ I thought._ She's hurt, but not terribly._ Tonight was the night of the new moon, so I'd assumed that InuYasha took her away so that they could have some private time. From what Sesshomaru told me, InuYasha wanted to be alone with Kagome. To assure himself that she was alright.

_Sesshomaru_. I sighed, _He chose me to be his mate. _Me!_ Out of all the demons he could of chose in the future, he chose _me_. The offspring of his most hated enemy. _I had also thought he was going to kill me after I kidnapped Rin.

I smiled, she was so cute! How could have let Naraku force me into even thinking about harming a child. A child that belonged to Sesshomaru no doubt. But even after, she forgave me. So did he, but it was silent. He proved his point when he saved me from drowning in the river after the attack from Goriomaru. I was still under both Naraku and Hakudoshi's control.

While Naraku was retrieving Kikyo, Hakudoshi had left to do some searching of his own, leaving me alone in the castle. They had let their guard down so low that they forgot that my heart was left in the vase, open wide for my touch. I wasted no time. I grabbed my heart as soon as I could. The moment I had it my hand, it disappeared and it's essence went into my chest, returning to it's rightful place. I had finally gained my freedom. But I knew that if I stayed in the castle, Naraku or Hakudoshi would have me killed on the spot. So I had to leave.

After I left the castle, I got caught up in a fight with Goriomaru(remember how he turned out in The Final Act?). He had grown much more powerful. He seemed to have become some sort of experiment. His body had grown a massive size, and it seemed that he had been devouring other demons to gain more power. Almost like Naraku, but more sloppy. He beat me up pretty bad though. It was the worst beating that I ever went through. Nothing could have compared to it.

_I was just thrown against a rocky wall and fell to the ground. I couldn't move. I was covered in cuts and bruises. Blood came from my mouth when I started coughing. I lifted my head, which seemed as if it weighed more than a ton of boulders, to see Goriomaru staring down at me with an evil smile stretched across his lips, "Silly little girl. Did you really think hat you would gain your freedom and go unpunished? Fool! Another kick in the gut. _Ow!

_I coughed up more blood as I felt my hair being tugged on. Next thing I knew, I was being raised off the ground by my hair. _Oh gods this hurts!_ Gorimorau's fingers were tangled in my hair as he lifted my face leveled next to his. "I am going to leave you here. And you are going to die. These wounds are too severe. Even for a demon like you. You should be grateful though. Had this had been Naraku, he would have made sure that you suffered far worse than this." He threw me against a tree and I hit it with a loud _BAM! _I fell face first to the ground with a thud._

_I could hear his laughter as he started walking away, leaving me here to die. _Well,_ I thought,_ at least I get to die a free woman._ I felt the darkness surrounding me, bits and pieces of it grasping at my soul, trying to pull me down._

_In the distance, I could hear small, frantic footsteps running towards me. Like the pads of feet running. I took in a deep breath. _I know this scent!_ I took in another whiff._

_The running continued to come closer until it finally reached me. The person kneeled right next to me. "Kagura?"_ Rin! _If she was here, then…! "Lord Sesshomaru! You were right! She is here, and she's terribly hurt!"_

"_Of course Lord Seshomaru was right, Rin!" I heard the little demon known as Jaken yelled. "My lord is never wrong! You should know that by now, you stupid gir- aye!"_

"_That's enough, Jaken." Said a cool voice. _Sesshomaru! _"Rin move away."_

"_Yes." I heard her get up and move away._

_Much louder, heavier footsteps walked towards me. As if Sesshomaru wasn't graceful enough, he even walked gracefully. And I could hear his heavenly footsteps walk towards me. His strong and powerful aura surrounded me like a protective blanket. "Kagura," He said in his usual motionless tone, "are you able to move?"_

_I could only grunt my response since talking was not an option for me at this point. My eyes were swelled shut so I couldn't see anything. My ears were ringing from constantly being thrown around like a rag doll._

_The next thing I knew, I was being rolled over onto my back. I couldn't move so I wasn't able to oblige. The next thing that Sesshomaru did surprised me. I felt his arms rest on either sighed of my body as he seemed to lean down t me. He leaned down close to the base of my neck and then started _sniffing!_ The nest thing I knew, I felt something wet and soft drag itself along my neck and shoulder. _His tongue!_ "Mine." He growled. Then in the next moment, I felt a sharp pain at the base of my neck. _What is he doing!_ He dug his fangs deeper into my neck and took in small pools of my blood._

"_Lord Sesshomaru! What are you doing? Are you insane?" I heard Jaken demand._

_Sesshomaru removed his fangs from my neck, "I am making her my mate, Jaken." He said and my breath caught. He leaned back down and licked at the wound, "She's mine now. By tomorrow, her wound will scar, and every demon and human will know that she is mine." I felt him bring his arms under my body and lift me up. Once he was standing with me in his arms, he cradled me against his chest. "Don't worry, Kagura. No one will hurt you. You are mine now."_

"Kagura?" I shook myself out of my daze to see that Sesshomaru had already put Rin to bed and was now sitting next to me. He brushed his lips across my cheek before giving me a tiny peck. "What were thinking about, mate?" He asked wrapping his arms around me.

I sighed as I leaned into his embrace, "I was remembering the day when you made me your mate." I shivered, remembering the torture I went through when I was under Naraku's control.

Sesshomaru stiffened in one second and then the next, I was up and cradled in his arms. "Jaken," He said, "watch Rin as she sleeps. I wish to spend time with my mate. As for the rest of you, you already know what I'm going to say so stay as you are." He then took off with me in his arms away from the camp. Where we were going, I didn't know.

He brought me to a nearby clearing where he seemed to have set things up for the night. He sat down and brought me with him to rest in his lap. I looked to the side and saw fur pelts made into a large bed. I blushed when I realized the reason he brought me here.

I felt a strong hand move my kimono to the side to bare my mate mark. I felt Sesshomaru's mouth on my neck in the next instant. Small butterfly kisses going across my neck, up my jaw, and then finally reaching my lips. For someone so powerful and so cold, he was very gentle. At least with Rin and I. Jaken never seemed to be able to get on his good side.

I shivered as my kimono fell to my waist in the next moment, but his hands didn't stop there. He undid my thin obi and then the rest of my kimono fell down to the ground, leaving me in only my red under kimono. That was next to be removed. After that was removed, it was soon followed by my earrings. Then last but not least, he took out the feathers that held my hair out, letting it fall over my shoulders.

"You have such beautiful hair." He whispered once he broke away from my lips. "So thick, so soft, and so _shiny_." He pushed me down to rest my back onto the fur pelts. "And it's all _mine_!" In the next moment, he stripped himself of all of his clothes, and was on top of me in the next.

He brought his lips down to mine in the next moment. His hands were caressing me all over my naked skin. His strong hands stroking me in tender smooth caresses. His mouth left mine and then he traced his tongue down my throat, across my mate mark, and then down to my breasts. I gasped as he took my left nipple into his mouth and sucked strongly. I arched into his mouth as I grasped the fur pelts in a tight grip.

I felt his right hand go down my belly, passed my naval and then…holy-! His fingers started caressing my nether region. Smooth strokes along my folds were making me wetter by the minute. He caught me by surprise when inserted one of his fingers inside of me, and then other. For someone who did not have much experience, he was doing a tremendous job with pleasuring me. Those fingers continued to stroke me so roughly but smoothly.

"Sessh…Sesshomaru aahh!" I couldn't hold in my release. In the next moment my juices coated his hand. He pulled his hand out of my entrance.

"Look at me, Kagura." He whispered.

I opened my eyes to look up at him. I discovered that he brought his soaked fingers up to his mouth. His tongue came out and he started licking his fingers clean before he put them in his mouth and sucked strongly. He closed his eyes in bliss as he performed this action. All I could do is stare it him. His long silver hair fell over his shoulder and tickled my face.

"I think you're ready." He said next. He then settled himself in between my legs and I felt his length press against my entrance. Next he completely sheathed himself inside me and my breath caught. He started out with smooth gentle strokes in and out. Then he started to go faster, harder!

His mouth latched on to my other nipple as he started to pound inside me. I couldn't stop my moans from escaping my lips. I couldn't stop any of the noises that were coming from me. My eyes were closed while my mouth was wide open with constant gasps coming leaving it.

He began to increase his pace while still pounding inside me. His lips left my breast and he leaned in towards my neck. He wrapped me in his arms as he began to drive deeper into my body. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders to hold him to me. I was almost there.

"Kagura…I…I'm close…arrgh!" a huge shudder ran through his body and then I felt his release inside me. Filling my womb with his essence. My climax soon followed not long after his.

We were both gasping for our breaths as we were trying to gain control of our pounding hearts. Sesshomaru leaned up on his forearms to gaze into my eyes. He shook as he said his next words, "I love you, Kagura."

Tears filled my eyes and fell down my cheeks. _He said it! He actually said that he loves me._ He leaned down to lick the tears away from my cheeks and then nuzzled my mate mark. "I love you too." I whispered with a smile.

He brought his lips down to mine once again, and then brought me against him. He broke away to cover us with one of the fur pelts to protect us from the cold. He gave me one last kiss before pulling me closer to his chest. "Sleep now, my mate. We have much to discuss in the morning." I nodded in agreement before snuggling my head under his chin as he wrapped his arms around me.

_I have never been more happy._


	22. The End of Hakudoshi

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of his characters. They all belong to Takahashi. This is just an interesting twist in the story that I made.

In this fanfic, I made an imaginary technique for Sesshomaru's Bakuseiga. And I'm kinda editing how Hakudoshi dies. No flames please!

**The End of Hakudoshi**

_Kagome_

I felt so warm and relaxed. The reason for my comfort had me wrapped in his arms, holding me to his chest. _InuYasha_. I smiled. After the sun had set, the new moon made itself known and he became human. He was actually happy about it because that meant that we could be human together. Apparently my dad told him that the new moon was my human night as well.

The timing couldn't have been any better because InuYasha had just finished cleaning my wounds. _My Goddess_. The way his tongue felt dragging across my skin left goose bumps behind it's tracks. I had never been so turned on. Actually, I have never been turned on. So that would explain my constant blushing when he was cleaning me. But wow! It felt so good!

Remembering the feeling immediately made a blush rise to my cheeks. _Not again!_ I sighed. My body felt really stiff. I opened my eyes and looked up to see InuYasha's peaceful sleeping face. And to see that it was the sun hadn't come up yet, so we were both still human. I decided that now would be a good idea to try and stretch my muscles. I tried to wiggle my arm out, but that wasn't going to happen. The second I would even attempt to movie, he seemed to tighten his grip on me. I tried again, nothing. _Dang it!_

There was some shuffling and I could feel InuYasha nuzzling the top of my head. "Good morning." I said snuggling deeper into his embrace. I looked up to see his drowsy eyes, trying to blink the sleepiness off of him.

I guess I finally came into focus, because a smile stretched across his lips, "Oh its definitely a good morning. Especially with you here in my arms."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Not like you would let me out! Do you have any idea how stiff I am?"

He raised a brow, "You weren't complaining at all last night. Even though you were asleep, you still curled your fists into my under shirt, as if terrified that I was going to leave you."

I frowned and bowed my head, "I can't help with what my self conscious does. Some part of me is still waiting to watch you leave again. Forgetting about me whenever you here of Kikyo's whereabouts. As if I never existed. I know it won't ever happen again, but I can't help but be worried that you might leave me behind again." I felt tears slowly build up in my eyes.

"Kagome." He whispered sadly and cradled my face in his hands. I continued to look down "Kagome, look at me." He said. I dared to let my teary eyes meet his sad ones. "I know I messed up. I messed up really bad. And its tearing me from the inside out! When I saw you plunge that dagger into your heart, I thought I was going to loose it. Not only because you died, but because I didn't see you when I passed by earlier. I didn't notice the barrier before, so I ran right past you, as if you weren't there. When Kikyo told me about what I did, I felt as though my heart had been ripped from my chest. And your note made everything worse! You died believing that I didn't love you. That was something I wasn't able to live with. Besides the obvious guilt to where I led you to believe that I didn't care about you, you also believed that I wished for you to be gone. That was even worse."

He stopped to wipe away the tears that were leaving my eyes, "When I held your body in my arms. Soaked in your own blood, the blood that you spilled yourself, I knew it was the end for me. Without you in my life, I couldn't move on. I was actually trying to think of ways to create my own suicide. But then Kaiyaku came. When he told me that we could bring you back, I didn't hesitate. After I marked you as my mate, I made the vow that will never brake. That I would stay with you till the end of time, and never leave you again. I don't care if I heard that my parents were walking the earth again, I will _never_ leave you alone again, Kagome. I swear to you as a male vowing to his mate. So you better get used to me sticking next to you like glue, because that is what I intend to do with you from now on."

His eyes were filled with the same intensity he had the night we met. He was very determined to keep this vow to me, I could see it. I reached up to stroke his cheek, " You promise?" I asked hesitantly.

He nodded, "I swear."

A relieved smile stretched across my lips, "Kiss me." I whispered.

He smiled, "As you wish, my mate." He brought my face to his, brushing his lips along mine with a gentle kiss. I let me my arms crawl over his shoulders and around his neck to bring him deeper into the kiss. He growled in pleasure as he let his tongue slip past my lips and into my mouth. Our tongues both battled for dominance just like the last time. And just like last time, he won. His tongue explored the inside of my mouth from top to bottom. I let mine graze gently across his fangs, which surprised him. I felt him tighten his hold on me before breaking away to breathe.

We were both gasping for air. "This need for so called oxygen is really starting to get on my nerves." He said frustrated before kissing the top of my head again.

I just smiled and tried to stretch my arms. He let me move my arms out from his embrace and stretch them over my head. They cracked and screamed with relief as I popped them all back in place. _Ah! That felt nice._ InuYasha chuckled at the sounds my bones my made and I just rolled my eyes.

I felt a sudden tingle of power go through me and I shivered. It struck me again and I gasped, "InuYasha! What's happening?" I asked frantically when I began to pulsate.

He brought me back into his embrace and held me close, "It's alright, Kagome." He cooed, stroking my hair. He began to pulsate too. "The sun's coming up. Our half-demon powers are returning, just relax. It'll be over soon."

Another tingle went up my spine, "Is it always like this?" I asked.

I felt him shrug, "It was when I was younger. But that was years ago. I've been used to it for a while now. You will too, don't worry. I'll help you through it."

My head started pound and groaned as I grasped my skull, "My head hurts!" I yelled.

He continued to stroke my hair, "Your ears are transforming from human ears to cat ears. It hurts the first dozen times but it gets better."

"_Dozen?_" I gasped.

"Yep, now hold still. It's almost over. Your claws and hair have already grown back to normal. Just another minutes and it's over. I promise."

I groaned, "Not cool."

He chuckled, "I know."

After what seemed like forever, it stopped. Everything was over. I felt my now cat ears twitch on the top of my head and I could hear _everything _again. I opened my eyes and could see that I was surrounded by a curtain of silver. I looked up into golden eyes staring down at me. He smirked and said, "Welcome back, my little kitty cat."

My eyes narrowed as I noticed one of his now dog ears twitch, "What about you, dog boy?"

He chuckled and kissed my mate mark, "I love you, Kagome. My beautiful cat demon." (sounds better than cat half demon right?) His lifted his head to gaze into my eyes, "I have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?"

I blushed, "Before or after I transformed? You never have, no."

He tilted his head to the side and then ran a finger down my cheek, "Well then I'll tell you now. _They are beautiful._ Both human and half demon. When you were human your eyes reminded me of that chocolate stuff you told me about. I never said anything before because I was too cocky. Seeing them again last night reminded me how I would get lost in your eyes. Right now as a half demon, your eyes are as beautiful as the night sky. So blue yet so dark, and are filled with purpose. And they're all mine!"

He brought his lips down on mine in a hard kiss. We heard a loud rumbling and then, "InuYasha! Kagome! Come here quick!" We broke apart and looked towards the direction where the shouts came from.

"It's sounded like Sango!" I said.

"Feh! Kagome, tie the haori around you like you've done before, we gotta get moving." He brought us to the ground and let me stand on my feet.

As I tied the haori in certain places, I took in a whiff and almost gagged, "Oh, Goddess!" Cough, "What is that?" I asked.

InuYashas face was grim, "It's the smell of miasma. Smell's awful. Doesn't surprise me why it bothers you so bad. What with not being used to your new nose."

I tightened the arms in the back, "Okay, lets go!" I didn't wait for a reply, I just started running toward the stench and strong demonic aura.

_Kaiyaku_

"Well, well, well, it seems that I have a new opponent. How fun!" Said the pail boy sitting inside of a barrier above our heads. He was surrounded by saimyosho insects. Eesh. Those bugs always meant business, especially if they're orders.

"Miroku who is this?" I asked the monk standing next to me.

He just grunted, "This is Hakudoshi. Another one of Naraku's reincarnations. He managed to dig his ugly hands into Kagome's heart and find a speck of darkness laying dormant deep inside. He almost came to controlling her. The timing was worse because InuYasha received word that Kikyo was alive and in trouble, so he was gone. But even after everything, Kagome's love for him was what saved her from being condemmed by the darkness."

In growled and bared my fangs and claws as I looked at the pale boy, "You will pay dearly for touching my daughter. You hear me? I'll make you swallow your own body parts, how's that sound!"

"Don't get cocky, sir." The demon slayer Sango said, walking on the opposite side of me. "Hakudoshi may have a child's body, but he has the fighting skills of a powerful demon.

I felt the presence of two half demons coming our way and I settled down a bit more. It was then when Kagome and InuYasha came out of the forest in the next moment.

"InuYasha! Long time no see, I'm amazed you came to destroy me so quickly. I was sure that you would have slowed down with Kagome gone and being raped into oblivion by Toraku. What at animal, right?" The boy said laughing. "It wouldn't surprise me that she is being raped right at this moment. Begin covered in her own blood. Oh, how the image soothes me."

InuYasha growled and unsheathed his Tetsueiga, "Hakudoshi, you filthy bastard! Why don't you come down here and say that to my face!"

"Hey! I'm down here, Hakudoshi! I'm already free, and Toraku is dead!" Kagome shouted.

The boy's eye's widened, "You…your not…Kagome? A half demon?"

InuYasha chuckled, "What's the matter, Hakukudoshi? Did Naraku not tell you? Kagome is a born half cat demon. She barley transformed a few days ago. And she is my _mate._ Just though I'd clear that out."

Hakudoshi glared at the half demon, "Whatever happened to Kikyo?"

"I'm right here, you disgusting filth. And as you can see, I have moved on. So has InuYasha." I heard Kikyo say behind me.

"How is this possible? I saw Naraku with you last night!" Hakusoshi yelled.

Kikyo laughed, "I guess Naraku has yet to tell you many things. That is if you make it out of here alive."

"I must agree." I feminine voice said beside us. We looked to see Sesshomaru and Kagura emerge from the forest in one fluid motion.

"Kagura! How are you still alive?" He demanded.

Kagura looked up at the boy above us, "I took what was rightfully mine. And don't think I'm not aware of your plans. You've planned on betraying Naraku all along, because you found out that you were the original heart. So you planned on getting away by creating a stronger demon using Goriomaru to try and defeat him. Who is dead by the way, thanks to Sesshomaru. I must say, he was strong. He managed to beat the hell out of me after I escaped." Her eyes narrowed, "You've tormented me for the last time, Hakudoshi." Her fan opened in her hand, "Prepare to die!"

"Kagome, catch!" I yelled as I threw the Silver Mist at her.

She caught it in her right hand by the center and looked at it in confusion, "Dad?"

I smiled, "It's called Silver Mist. I had forged for you when I came back from the modern era. It is yours now, use it well."

She nodded and unsheathed the sword. When she saw the designs on it she gasped. Engraved on it were different jungle cats going along the blade with a nice blue shine. She smiled and held the handle in a tight grasp.

"Let's go!" InuYasha shouted and everyone charged. "Wind Scar!"

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted throwing her weapon in the air.

"Sacred Sutras!" Yelled Miroku.

"Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura yelled wielding her fan.

"Thunder Strike!" Sesshomaru shouted striking with his Bakuseiga.

"Suikotsu, take these! Try to kill the demons around him!" Kikyo handed Suikotsu similar calw-like gloves just as they were when he was a part of the Band Of Seven.

He latched them onto his arms thankfully and tightened them on his wrists, "Thank you, Kikyo. Come on."

Kikyo pulled an arrow on her bow and let it loose, "Go!"

The last was Kagome. I was worried though, she didn't know any of the techniques with in the sword. How will she control it?

She wielded her sword in a circle around her head and then I could feel it pulsate. It began to glow blue!

_Kagome_

I could feel it! The strong aura coming from the Silver Mist. It was pulsing through my body and into my soul. It was flowing with my movement s as I wielded it. As I twirled it in a circle of my head from side to side, I saw it. The blue light that surrounded my sword, it was time. I knew the words. I took a deep breath, and then…"Frozen Break!" I wielded my sword and swung it out towards Hakudoshi.

I long silver streak left my sword and was headed towards Hakudoshi in the next second. His eyes widened as it came closer, "What is this?" It struck his barrier in the next moment, shattering it. As his barrier disappeared, everyone else's attack came at him. "NO!"

Kikyo's arrow was the first to strike, it went straight through his chest. The hiraikotsu chopped him in half. The Thunder Strike severed most of his limbs. Dance of The Dragon tore him to pieces. And then InuYasha's Wind Scar wiped those pieces away. Now all that was left was Hakudoshi's head. It was always the head!

He glared down at us all, "You think that that will kill me? You forget I'm apart of Naraku-wait! Hey! Were are you all going!" He shouted as the saimyosho started leaving.

"It seems that Naraku is done with your treachery, Hakudoshi. Prepare to die!" InuYasha shouted.

"No! I will not die hear! Not before I gain control of all!" He started floating away, pieces of him coming back together.

"Oh, no you don't! Wind Tunnel!" Miroku shouted as he unwrapped his cursed hand. He started sucking in pieces of Hakudoshi, little by little.

"Stop this! No!" But it was too late, Hakudoshi was already trapped in the vortex of Miroku's curse.

Miroku wasted not time rebinding his arm, "He's gone."

"It wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for Kagome breaking the barrier. Tell us, how did you do it?" Kikyo asked when Suikotsu pulled her into his arms.

I looked down at my sword and noticed that the blue light was now gone. InuYasha came up and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "Kagome?" He asked.

My gaze met his and I took in a shuddering breath, "I…I don't know. I just felt the energy flow through me, and then it went into the sword. Then it created the…Frozen Break."

I shivered and InuYasha pulled me into his arms for a reassuring hug, "Don't worry about it, Kagome. I felt the same thing when I first learned how to use the Wind Scar. It'll take a while to get used to it, but you have to except into your soul when you perform the technique, or else it could feel rejected and won't work properly. All you need is practice." He kissed my forhead, "C'mon, lets go to Keade's. I'm in the mood for some good chow right about now. We need to celebrate!"

"Yeah!" Everyone else shouted.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry for not writing for a while.**


	23. Time to tell the family!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of his characters. They all belong to Takahashi. This is just an interesting twist in the story that I made.

**Time to tell the family!**

_Kagome_

"You want me to do _what?_" I shouted at Keade.

"I think ye should tell ye family of your transformation, Kagome." The wise old priestess said.

"But it's too soon! And what will they think? What should I do? Just waltz up in there and say 'Hi mom, gramps, and Sota. I'm a half cat demon now, isn't that awesome?'" I groaned and leaned my head against the wall.

InuYasha sat down next to me and gently stroked my shoulder, "It'll be alright, Kagome. They're your family. It won't bother them that you're a half-demon now. If I know you mother correctly, I'd say she'd be down right thrilled."

I looked at him and narrowed my eyes, "Oh yeah? What about the part with you being my mate?"

He blushed while he tried to think of a good excuse, "Uh…yeah I got nothing."

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, "This is going to be so difficult!"

"That's not the only thing, Kagome." Someone said on the other side of the hut. I looked up to see that it was Kikyo who had spoken the words. "You also need to prepare for the final goodbye. We all know that when the jewel is purified, the well will stop working and you won't be able to go home. This might be that last time you ever see your family for a very long time."

I froze at her words. _That's right. When the Shikon no Tama is gone, the well will close off._ I looked down at my hands. "I'll never see them again." I whispered, feeling a tear fall down my cheek.

Clawed fingers grasped my chin and turned my head towards the love of my life. "Kagome, this may be the last time you'll see them now. But you _will_ see them again. Remember, you are a half demon. That means that you can live forever and never grow old with me by your side. That also means that we will see them again."

I smiled at him, "That'll be a long wait." I whispered.

He kissed away the remaining tears and then brushed his lips across my forehead, "I suggest we leave soon. Naraku plans on attacking the village in a few days. We have to be ready. So, we should see your-no _our_-family today, and come back the day after tomorrow. So let's spend time with them as much as we can, _together._"

"Kagome?" I heard my dad ask.

"Yeah, Dad?"

He looked grim, "Could you send your mother my regards? And tell her that I love her?"

I frowned, "Why don't you come with us? Then that way you can tell her yourself."

"I will see her again, but not today. I wish to wait until the right time. So could please tell her that for me?" He asked

I nodded, "Alright, should we go now?"

He nodded, "Yeah, let's go." He stood up and offered me his hand. I gladly took it while grabbing my giant back pack. He laughed when he saw me lift it over my shoulder, "We are going to be filling that thing up with ramen and snacks when get there."

I narrowed my eyes at him and grinned, "I'll race ya!" I shouted before darting out of the hit and towards the well.

"Hey that's not fair!" I heard him shout behind me.

_InuYasha_

_She is such a tease!_ I thought as I chased my mate down the well. The blue light of the two dimensions surrounded us as we traveled through the portal to Kagome's world. Soon the familiar smell of her world reached my nose as we reached the bottom of the well. When we both hopped out of the well and made it inside of the shed, Kagome froze.

I looked at her and could tell that she was nervous. Who could blame her? The last time her family saw her, she was still human. Now she's a half-demon. And she's not sure about how their reactions are going to be. I gently interlaced my fingers with hers and gave it a small squeeze. "Hey, it'll be okay. Their your family, they love you for what's on the inside. Not for what you look like on the outside."

She looked up at me with a glint in her eye, "You switched my words around!"

I laughed nervously, "Reverse psychology?" I hinted.

She raised a brow, "Who taught you that?" She asked.

"Your mother." I said.

"Figures." She muttered. She took a deep breath and tightly squeezed my hand, "Okay, I'm ready."

I kissed her cheek, "Let's go."

We opened the doors of the shed, and stepped out. The sunlight hit our faces with smooth caresses along with sound of the birds singing in the breeze.

"Heads up!" I heard and a soccer ball was headed towards us.

I hand caught it before it could hit Kagome in the face, "Yo." He said casually.

I saw Sota come running from the side of the house and up to us. "InuYasha! And…Kagome?"

She blushed and gave a shy wave, "Hey, Sota."

He raised his eyebrows, "Woah! Kagome! You're a half demon now."

She nodded, "Yeah, apparently it was in my blood."

He grinned, "I already knew about dad."

"_You what!_" Kagome and I shouted.

He nodded, "Yep. Mom told me around the time when you first started traveling through the well."

My ears twitched as I heard a bunch of rummaging in the shed and then saw Kagome's grandfather come out with some old trinkets, "Sota, who's out here? Oh! Kagome, welcome back. And you too InuYasha." He looked at me from head to toe, "I see your transformation was a success. That's good."

She smacked my forehead, "How is it that everyone knew about my transformation except me?"

I shrugged, "Beats me." He sighed. "Let's go. Your mother is more than likely waiting for us to make an appearance." I took her hand and we both walked up to the front door.

Kagome pulled it to the side and we walked in, "Mom? I'm home! And I brought InuYasha with me! Hello?"

I heard some movement in the kitchen and then, "Hi, Kagome and InuYasha, come on in. I'm in the kitchen making dinner."

Just as we were about to enter the kitchen, Kagome grip on my hand tightened. I looked down to look at her eyes. They were filled with so much worry. She was still scared about showing her mother. Even though her mother already knew it was bound to come soon enough, Kagome was still nervous.

I gently cradled her head in my hands and stroked her cheeks with my thumbs. "It'll be alright. Trust me." I gently brushed my lips across hers in reassurance and then rubbed my forehead to hers. She took in a deep breath and then nodded.

"Let's go." She said and we walked into the kitchen. There we could see her mom chopping up some kind of vegetable. Something was boiling on the stove as well. Was she expecting us to come today? "Mom?" Kagome asked.

Her mother's head lifted and then she put down the knife and vegetable. She turned around to look at us. Her eyes widened as she took in Kagome's appearance. "Kagome?" She asked.

Kagome looked up at me and I gave her a nod of reassurance. She sighed and then let go of my hand to walk up to her mother. "Hi mom." She said gently.

Kagome's mother covered her mouth awe, "It finally happened! Your transformation!"

Kagome nodded sheepishly. "Yeah. I guess it did."

Tears left her mothers eyes as she took Kagome into her arms and held her close. "I'm so happy for you, Kagome. I knew it was only a matter of time before you finally turned eighteen. And now here you are! You're all grown up now."

I could feel betrayal coming off of my mate and my expression became guarded. Kagome slowly stepped out of her mother's embrace and looked at her with a small trace of anger. "Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded.

Her mother knew exactly what she was talking about, "I didn't want you to know until you were ready."

"Then why did you tell Sota?"

"Because he deserved a right to know what was going to happen to his sister and not him."

"And I didn't? I was the one who was a half demon, why didn't you tell me? Or what about dad? You never told me he was alive. You lied to us! Or was it just me? Did you keep him from me too? After so many of years believing that he was dead, and that I was an ordinary human, it all get's thrown in my face! Was it for protection? Was it? I just saw dad in the feudal era! Both he and InuYasha helped me through my transformation." By now, Kagome was already huffing.

I quickly wrapped my arms around her from behind, "Calm down, Kagome." I whispered in her ear. Her emotions were all spurting out at once.

"Why didn't you tell me, Mom?" She asked again in a pained voie.

"Shhh." I told her, "It's alright, Kagome. Give your mother a chance to explain." Kagome whimpered in my arms and I picked her up before her knees could give out. I looked at her mother and nodded towards the living room. I walked down the hallway with Kagome in my arms and I sat down in the corner wit her situated in them. Her mother had followed us and sat herself on the couch. "Mrs. Higurashi, if you would please tell us why you didn't inform Kagome of any of vital information, that would be great."

She looked at the both of us with interest. "InuYasha, are you and Kagome mates now?" She asked.

I could feel Kagome warm up under me, but I kept my face grim, "We'll get to that later. First, you tell us why you kept Kagome in the dark. Then we'll tell you about our relationship."

"Or we could not say anything about it at all." I heard Kagome mumble.

I narrowed my eyes down at her and then smirked. I went down at her neck and then bit her. Not hard, but it kept her sterile. She froze, surrendering. I released her neck and then licked where I had bitten her. "Good girl." I growled in approval. I looked back up to see her mother's face. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and her mouth was gapping like a fish. "If you would get on with the reasons please?" I said casually.

She cleared her throat and then sighed, "The reason I kept Kagome in the dark this whole time, is because, with how reckless she is, she would have forgotten about everyone else and then run through the well before she even met you. She was only a child when he returned. And I knew that she would not have hesitated to go through the well and search for him. She wouldn't have been able to take care of her so young. And I wouldn't be able to help her since I can't go through the well. She wouldn't have made it. As for keeping it after she went through the well. I was scared. Kagome already had enough stress as it is. She had to travel between two worlds, fight demons, do homework from middle school, study for high school exams, study for upcoming tests, and…she had trouble dealing with her emotions for you. How I could put even more stress on her by telling her that her father was alive and a demon while her herself was a half demon. And that she was going to go through a transformation on her eighteenth birthday?"

My heart ached again as I looked down at Kagome. She wouldn't meat my gaze. She was just playing with my hair. Trying to avoid the issue. "I was so blind."

"I was worried. If she was put through too much stress, she might not have made it through the change alive." She said.

My ears dropped as I pulled Kagome closer to me, "Actually, Kagome's change was triggered earlier that it was supposed to be."

Her eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

Kagome cleared her throat so she could answer, "I killed myself."

Kagome's mother jumped up from her seat, "You did _what?_" She demanded.

Kagome told her mother everything. From our fight to the lie that Kikyo told her. From meeting her father to going through her transformation. And from our vows to her kidnapping. We even had to tell her how the final battle was coming. And that when the jewel is purified, Kagome will never be able to return. The only thing she did not mention was us becoming mates. Amazingly, her mother took it pretty well. "You mean to tell me that your _lover_ lied to Kagomeand successfully got her to kill herself? To add to that you ignored her while she had a _dagger_ in her hand?"

"Mom!" Kagome shouted. "He wasn't _able_ to see me at all. Kikyo formed a barrier around me so that I could see outside of it, while no one could see _in_. InuYasaha already feels guilty enough, and you shouldn't be pointing fingers when you kept a very important secret from _me_."

Kagome's mother's face softened in understanding before clearing her throat. "I understand why you are upset, Kagome, my dear. And I apologize for not letting you explain, InuYasha." A gleam appeared in her eye and she smiled, "Will you two now tell me what is going on between you two?"

Both Kagome and I blushed scarlet red, so I spoke first. "Kagome and I are mates now. I claimed her as mine during her transformation. I planned on claiming her before, but as you know, that didn't go very well to plan. I marked her before I placed in the Lake of The Triple Goddess. And I haven't left her side since. The kidnapping does not count either."

She smiled wider, "Will I be having grand children with cute little ears on their heads anytime soon?"

I blushed so hard I wasn't able to breathe. But immediately Kagome sat up and yelled, "MOM!"

Her mother just gave an innocent look, "What? I'm honestly curious. Are you? Or have you two not made love yet?"

"Oh my Goddess, mom, stop!" Kagome yelled blushing into my haori. I was still having trouble breathing. "InuYasha, are you okay?" She asked.

I fell backwards in the next instant. Before I completely passed out I could here Kagome yelling, "InuYasha!" She yelled holding my fallen face. "Mom! You embarrassed him so bad he fainted! Why would you ask something like that? Geez!" Great.

"Sorry?" Was her mother's reply. _I need a vacation._

"Hey, sis. Woah, what the heck happened here?" I heard Sota ask.

"Don't ask, Sota, don't ask. Trust me. Now help me get upstairs to my room!" Kagome replied.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." He said.

"Oh! Are you two going to start now? Should I started knitting?" Her mother asked. _Going under._

"Mom!" _That's it. Ooooh! Pretty light! Time to sleep._


	24. Shopping Trip and Giddy Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of his characters. They all belong to Takahashi. This is just an interesting twist in the story that I made.

**Shoppping Trip and Giddy friends**

_Kagome_

InuYasha was still in shock as Sota and I finally put him on my bed. "Wow. Mom really did a number on him didn't she?" He said.

I gently brushed some of InuYasha's bangs from his forehead, "I guess she did." I sighed, "Why did she have to bring up kids? InuYasha and I are no where near _that_ stage in our relationship."

Sota raised an eyebrow at me, "Obviously. Because you blush every time it's brought up."

"I do not!"

"You're blushing right now, sis."

I covered my face, "Leave me alone!"

"Kagome?" a groggy voice asked.

Sota and I looked towards the bed to see InuYasha sitting up. "InuYasha." I sad sitting next to him. "You okay?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah. As long as your mother never brings up that subject again."

We all laughed at that, "No problem there." Sota piped in. "I'll be sure to tell her not to bring up _the talk_ in front of you guys."

"The talk?" InuYasha asked.

"The talk is when a parent talks to their child about sex and whatnot." Sota said while I was waving my arms silently saying _No don't tell him!_

"What's sex?" InuYasha asked next.

Sota raised a brow, "You don't know what sex is?"

"Obviously or else I wouldn't be asking." He replied.

"_Sota,_ don't say it." I said.

"In your case it would be either making love or mating." He finished.

"Aaaannnd you said it." I slapped my forehead.

InuYasha blushed a deep red, "Oh."

I sighed, "Okay, InuYasha. I think maybe you need some fresh air. Let's got out and buy some ninja food. It'll be our last time. And I know that you'll be missing some ramen!"

His ears piped up and he smiled, "Ramen? Yes!"

Sota spoke up, "Not so fast! You're not going out dressed like that!"

InuYasha looked down and raised a brow, "Why not? I've done it before."

Sota cringed and smiled nervously, "Yeah, but you were hopping from roof to roof where no one could _see_ you."

"What's your point?" He mumbled.

Sota sighed, "My point is that mom bought you some clothes to help you fit in here."

"Mom did what?" I asked.

Sota just grinned, "Oh yeah."

"No way in hell that I am going to wear any of those weird clothes!" InuYasha said hiding behind me.

Sota shook his head, "Either you wear them, or you are not going out with Kagome to get food. Mom's rules." He pulled out a box. "Here ya go!" He said giving it to InuYasha.

InuYasha took the box and looked at him. "You have got to be kidding me." He said.

"Nope, have fun!" Sota said then ran out of the room.

"Hey! You get back here! Who's going to help him put them on?" I demanded after him.

"That would be you, sis!" I heard before he slammed the door to his room.

I shut the door while brushing, "Oookaayy." I said turning to face my now confused mate, "I guess this means that I will be helping you."

InuYasha grinned from ear to ear, "I don't think I mind that."

I blushed and then cleared my throat, "Alrighty then! Let's start with the shirt. If you will please take off you haori and undershirt?"

He whistled, "That anxious to see me with no clothes on, Kagome?"

I blushed and turned around, "Will you just do it, please?"

"Yeah yeah I'm gett'n to it sheesh." He said before he placed the box on the ground.

I heard some rustling as he began to take of his clothes. I couldn't stop the blush spreading across my cheeks. _Why are you being so bashful? It's not like you haven't seen him shirtless before. You've also seen him naked. Even thought that was unintentional._

"Okay, Kagome, it's off so what now?" He asked when he was done.

I sighed as began to turn around, "Next we…" I stopped in mid-sentence to marvel at his beauty.

He was standing straight up in all his glory. His beautifully sculpted chest was that of a God's. It was well toned with a six-pack on his stomach in a marvelous color. I've seen him without a shirt before, but for some reason this is more than overwhelming.

He raised a brow at me and smirked, "You like what you see, Kagome?" He asked slowly walking towards me.

I started to back up slowly, "A little."

He fake pouted, "Only a little? Now that's not fair."

By now I had already fallen backwards onto my bed and kept scooting away. "Okay, I…um…"

He came over to the bed and leaned over as he began to crawl on it after me, "Are you that speechless, Kagome?" No reply. Big mistake because that made him inch even closer to me. "I guess you are." He purred. By now I was lying down and he was crawling on top of me. "You are so beautiful with that look in your eyes." He started to lean down towards me.

"That's because you are shirtless and on top of me." I said blushing even harder.

His eyes became hooded as he leaned in closer, "Does this make you uncomfortable, Kagome?"

I gulped, "A little bit, yeah."

He nuzzled my cheek with his nose, "Well then allow me to make you feel less uncomfortable." He brought his lips down on mine in a gentle kiss. He moaned against my lips as he let all of his weight rest on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders to pull him closer and he groaned in approval.

I felt the wet stroke of his tongue along my lips, demanding me to let him in. I slowly opened my lips to have him enter me and stroke my tongue. I moaned even louder as he stroked the inside of my mouth with his tongue. "You taste good." He purred when he pulled away.

I was gasping and I didn't realize that I had closed my eyes until I looked up into his. And when I did my breath caught. His eyes were glowing red and his irises had turned into that deep blue color. Add to that you could see a purple stripe on each cheek. "InuYasha, you transformed."

"Shh." He hushed and he bent down to lick my neck. "I won't hurt you, mate. Just be very still."

I gasped, "I…InuYasha!" He started coming closer and closer. There was something hard poking me in between my legs. _No way! Is he really going to…? Like this?_

Then the door burst open with Sota poking his head in. "Oh yeah! Mom wanted me to ask you guys…eh?" He stopped.

InuYasha and I froze in that moment. InuYasha already transformed back to his normal self…and was blushing like he'd had his face shoved into an oven. My face was probably similar.

"Sota!" I yelled shoving InuYasha off me and onto the floor. "Ever heard of knocking?" I demanded.

Sota's eyes were as wide as saucers while has mouth was wide open and gaping like a fish. "What the…? Mom! Kagome and InuYasha are making out on her bed! Gross!" And with that he ran back out.

"Oh no you don't! Get back here!" I yelled after him as I chased him down the stairs. After I grabbed his collar I gave him a deathly stare.

He cringed, "Please don't kill me."

I narrowed my eyes, "I'll do worse if you pull a stunt like that again. Don't think I don't know about _your_ make out sessions with Hitomi. Yet you get completely grossed out and _criticize_ when it's me and InuYasha together."

He started blush, "It's different when it's with my girlfriend. But watching you doing the nasty with InuYasha is just wrong."

I shook my head, "It's all based on point-of-you. But now I have a chore for you."

He looked absolutely appalled and he started to shake, "What is it?"

I smiled evilly, "You need help InuYasha get into those clothes," my smiled widened, "_now!_"

"You got it!" And he ran back up the stairs and into my room.

_InuYasha_

_I never thought my demon would go _that_ far! Awe man! Kagome is going to kill me._ A wide grin spread across my face. _It was totally worth it though. I can't believe that I was stupid enough to not claim Kagome sooner. I get to have her all to myself!_ My grin fell into a scowl. _Well…almost._

A knock came to the door and I stood up. "Come in."

Sota walked in with a depressed look on his face and then closed the door behind him. "Hey, InuYasha. Kagome made me come in and help you change into those clothes."

My grin returned. "Serves you right for barging in here without knocking and interrupting us."

A wave of depression came off of him, "You think I liked what I saw? It was so disturbing!"

"Then knock next time!"

"I will!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Are you going to help me get into the clothes or what?" I demanded.

He sighed in annoyance, "Yeah, let's get this over with."

_Kagome_

_It's good to be back in _my _clothes again_. I thought as I tied the last lace on my converse. I was wearing the same clothes I did when this all started. I looked back down at the Tripple Goddess dress that dad gave me to wear after they rescued me._ Maybe I can use that somehow._ I picked up the dress and examined it.

"Will you come out already!" Sota demanded.

I dropped the dress to look up the stairs.

"There is no way in hell that I'm going out where this get-up!" _InuYasha?_

"You like fine now get out here." Sota snapped again.

"I look stupid!" InuYasha insisted.

"All the boys in this era wear stuff like this! Unless they're gay, then they sometimes wear dresses. But you're obviously not gay so get out here!" Sota was puffing by now.

"What the heck does gay mean?" InuYasha asked.

Sota sweat dropped, "It's when one gender only has an interest in the same gender. Example: Guys liking guys and girls liking girls. Unless you're bi-sexual, then you like both. There we go. I just gave you a lesson on gays and bi's. Now GET OUT HERE!"

I heard a huff and then the door opening. "This better not last long." I heard InuYasha mutter before a door opened. When I saw him descend down the stairs, my breath caught.

He was wearing a red T-shirt with a black dragon on the front. Under that shirt you could see that he had a long-sleeved under shirt that covered his arms and neck. He had on dark blue jeans with black converse sneakers to finish. He was dazzling! When his gaze met mine his hair fell over his shoulder. And it was tied into a long braid.

He blushed and looked away. "The braid was Sota's idea not mine. He thought it would be better for when I put the cap on." He looked back at me, "I look stupid, huh?"

I shook my head and smiled at him, "Not at all! You actually look…very handsome." I giggled. "Like a really sexy bad-boy."

He blinked, "Really? Is that a good thing?"

"It's a wonderful thing!" Mom shouted coming to the room.

"Mom?" Sota and I asked.

She winked at us before raising her arm dramatically, "It's your typical romance story. A beautiful, young, talented, and smart girl with much responsibility, who focuses only on her schoolwork, and chores. One who studies hard on her focus to become successful later in life. Is surrounded by admirers but never accepts any of their offers. She also holds a speck loneliness deep within her heart. But she's always brushes it off and pays no mind. That is...until she meets _him!_"

"Him?" We all ask.

She nods, "Yes, _him._ The new boy who enters her school in the middle of the year. All of the girls fawn over him. He is fairly smart, a god at sports, and incredibly handsome. But He doesn't really care. It actually annoys him. If he even spares any of them a glance, all of the girls simply become hysterical and bow at his feet. Of course, even with all the attention. He keeps to himself all of the time. That was until he laid eyes on the girl. Then his world entirely changed."

"He started talking to her in class, which really surprised her. All of their admirers became extremely jealous and upset that the seemed to even looking at each other. He made it clear that he was interested in her. He will flirt with her constantly in order for her return his affection. He can be the only to fill in that speck of loneliness she holds. Only after countless tries will it take her to finally allow someone to care for her and love her. Then finally the come clean to each other and share everything together. Preparing for a wonderful future to come before them."

We all sweat dropped, "Uh…mom?" I asked. "Have you been watching romance anime again?"

She looked up at me and blushed, "Just a little."

I sighed before picking up the cap, "Here ya go, InuYasha."

He took it and then placed it on top of his head, "I hate wearing this thing. It's uncomfortable on my ears."

I rubbed his shoulder, "I know I know. Don't worry. We'll only be out for a few hours so don't worry. Besides, it'll all be worth it once we get all of that _ramen._"

His eyes glowed at the thought, "Oh yeah. Let' go!" He then ran ahead of me out the door.

I sighed, "I knew that would get him moving."

"Kagome, hurry up!" He shouted.

"Coming!"

"Wait Kagome!" Mom shouted after me.

I looked back at her, "What is it?"

She held up a blue knit cap with cat ears on tip, "You'll need this to cover your ears, sweetheart."

I blushed as I felt my ears twitch on top of my head, "Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

Mom smiled, "Okay, let's put this on." She said then placed it on my head, making sure that it was snug.

"Okay, it's on. Can I go now?" I asked.

She nodded, "Go and have fun!"

I waved, "I'm sure we will!"

"Just no making out in public!" She shouted after me.

"Mom!"

"Okay so where do you want to go first, InuYasha?" I asked him when we got off the metro. Well kind of. InuYasha was still clutching my arm with his eyes tightly shut. I forgot that he had never ridden a metro before. "You can let go now, you know."

"Is it over?" He asked.

I sighed, "Yes, InuYasha, it's over. You know something? I find it weird that you can blow off a gaping hole in your gut and insist that you're fine then keep fighting. Yet here you are clutching onto my arm as if the world was coming to an end."

He looked up from my shoulder and glared, "Excuse me for not being used to this met-tro thing."

I smiled gently and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Sorry."

He blushed and let go of my arm, "No problem."

I giggled, "Come on! We're going to the market first."

I grabbed his hand and started towards the market. "Look!" I pointed.

He followed my finger. "What is it?" He asked.

I ran over to the stand. The best one in the whole market, "Fish!"

He sighed behind me, "Kaiyaku said that you would be craving fish more than you used to. Guess he wasn't exaggerating."

"Look at them all!" I said, "Tuna, salmon, flounder, crab, bass, oysters, eel, halibut, muscles, cod, monkfish, clams, red snapper, and so much more!"

He laughed, "Miroku would get a kick out of the monk fish, don't cha think?"

I laughed, "Yeah. I think Sango would like the swordfish."

"Shippo would be scared of the halibut." He said laughing some more.

"What do you think of the dog fish?" I asked grinning.

He narrowed his eyes, "What about the catfish?"

"Uh excuse me?" Someone asked and we looked up to see the salesperson looking at us.

"Yes?" We both asked.

He sighed, "Are you going to buy anything or what?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Is it a crime to browse here?"

He shook his head, "No, not at all. But I would like to know which ones you want to buy, so I can continue on with my day."

InuYasha stood in front of me, blocking my view of the sales person, "You know? You're not going to get many costumers with that attitude."

The salesperson didn't blink, "I like my attitude. I think you should do something about your girlfriend's though."

"Excuse me?" I demanded behind InuYasha as he growled.

"Nothing is wrong with her attitude, sir." He smiled, "But I do think that yours is in desperate need of a change."

The salesperson gasped, "Why you! Get out of he-"

A deep voice interrupted him. "Toki!"

The salesperson gasped and then stood straight, "Yeah, boss?"

The man who came from behind the fish gut covered curtains walked towards us. He looked from InuYasha and I back to the salesperson. "Is there a problem here, Toki?" He asked coolly.

The salesperson- or Toki- began to stutter, "Of course not, boss! These people were just being rude when I was trying to be nice and offer them a deal."

"What?" We demanded.

His boss raised a brow, "Oh really?"

"No it's not!" We insisted.

The boss then looked back at us, "I'm terribly sorry for Toki's behavior." He said bowing.

"Eh?" We asked.

"What!" Toki shouted, "Boss, you can't be serious. You actually believe them?"

His boss nodded, "It's not the first time you did something like this. So…I don't think that you're fit for this part of the business."

Toki's eye's widened, "So where will you put me then?"

His boss grinned, "In the back where you'll be cutting out fish guts."

Toki paled, "Doing what?"

"Off you go now."

"No!"

"Scram!"

"I'm telling mom!"

His boss held his hands behind his head. "Go ahead! It's my business. Not my fault you were looking for a job and came here. Besides, I don't live home anymore, remember? I have my own apartment. No hurry up! Those fish won't gut themselves."

Toki huffed once more before disappearing behind the curtains.

"You two are related?" InuYasha asked before I could.

The boss laughed, "Sadly. He's my little brother. He was looking for a job. And since no other place would accept him with his attitude he came here. No other option."

"I see." We said.

The boss spread his arms wide. "Well, for your inconvenience, every purchase here you make shall be half off. How's that sound?"

InuYasha looked at me, "How much money did your mother give you?"

I reached into my purse. Once I touched them money I froze, "Oh boy."

"What is it?" He asked.

I looked at InuYasha and laughed nervously, "She gave us ¥3909070 (For those who don't know that's $50,000)."

"Gah!" He gasped, "Why did she give you so damn much?"

I shook my head. "I don't know why! Maybe she thought it would be a good ides for our last shopping trip." I looked back at the boss man, "I think I'll take two of each and a bunch of every shell fish.."

He glowed, "Really?"

InuYasha looked at me, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yep!"

"It's a good thing we got all of these shopping bags isn't it?" InuYasha said as soon as we left the fish stand."

I laughed "No doubt there. Okay, we don't need veggies because there's plenty at home and at the village. So I guess it's time for ninja food!"

He grinned, "Yes! Ramen, here I come!"

"Kagome?" We stopped at the voice.

_Oh no! Please don't let it be…!_ I slowly turned my head to see the four people that I was not in the mood to see. "Eri? Yuka? Ayumi? Hojo?" (I forgot her friend's names. Sorry!)

_InuYasha_

"It _is_ you!" All the girls shouted before attacking Kagome. _Oh no. Not these three! These girls are just too damn weird! And that guy. I don't like one bit. I noticed how he was always trying to gain Kagome's affection. Well not anymore, boy! She's mine!_

Kagome was in the middle of being squeezed to death. "Come on, guys, I can't breathe!" She gasped, "Let go!"

"Awe!" The short haired one cooed, "But we missed you so much! We haven't seen you since graduation."

The one with the hair band spoke after her, "We've been trying to get a hold of you so we could set you up on a date with Hojo. But we found you and he's here!"

Kagome broke out of their embrace and backed up warily, "I told you guys to stop doing that!"

The boy spoke up, "Hey, Kagome. It's been a while. I'm glad to see that you're still healthy."

I growled at that while Kagome laughed nervously, "Eh he he. Thanks, Hojo."

The boy blushed, "Umm, it has been a while, Kagome. I'm glad that you're still in good health."

I clenched my fists. _I don't exactly know what a date is, but I'm pretty sure that it has something to do with her accompanying him somewhere for a little romance._ "I remember you!" One of the girls shouted pointing at me. I looked away from the boy towards the girl with the curly hair, "You're that guy that we saw at the festival and came over to Kagome's house. The bi-racial kid!"

_Uh-oh._

"You're right!" The one with the shorter hair agreed. She looked at me from head to toe. "Wow, you look different in normal clothes. I almost didn't recognize you if it wasn't for your eyes and your hair."

"Thanks?" I said raising a brow.

She walked up to me and smiled. "You're still as handsome as ever. I haven't seen you in a long time. I missed you." _What the?_ "Did you miss me?"

Now I'm confused. "Uh…sure?"

She giggled and took my arm in her grasp, "I knew you would. What we have just doesn't disappear."

I raised a brow, "What do we have?" I asked.

She just giggled some more, "Oh you're so funny!" _I am?_ "So am I. Doesn't that mean something wonderful?" _Like what?_ "It's obviously fate. We were meant to be!" _Now I'm scared!_

"Why is here with you, Kagome?" The one with the hair band asked. "You guys doing a little shopping?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah."

"Are you two dating?" Another one asked.

Kagome looked at me and smiled, "We're much more than that now." I smiled back at her.

I shook off her friend to stand next to her and to look back at her friends. "We're engaged." I said taking Kagome's hand in mine.

"What!" They all demanded.

Except for the boy. He was smiling gently, "I'm so happy for you, Kagome." He said walking up to us.

"You are, Hojo?" She asked, "But I thought you…?"

He just laughed, "I did for a long time." He sighed in bliss, "Do you remember that underclassmen I used to talk to for a while? (the girl that he was talking to at the very end of the series, remember?)"

Kagome thought for a second, "Yeah, I think I do."

He smiled, "Well when I became a sophomore in high school at my all boys school, she became a freshmen at her all girls school. One day she ran into me with all of her books and dropped them all. After I helped her pick them up, I looked into here eyes and couldn't stop staring. I had never been so lost in someone's eyes before. I was struck speechless. So from that day forward we hung out all the time. We actually made it official last week. "

"I'm so happy for you, Hojo!" Kagome said.

"Kagome." Someone whispered. We looked to see that it was the girl with the really short hair. "How could you?" She demanded. "How could you take someone that I wanted?"

"Yuka?" Eri asked.

"What are talking about." Asked Ayumi.

"Isn't it obvious?" Yuka said. "She's stole what was mine!" She pointed to Kagome, "You stole him!"

Kagome and I gaped at her, "What do you mean 'stole him'?"

"I wanted him first! You were supposed to be with Hojo so I could have _him!_" She yelled. She then ran up to Kagome and slapped her across the face. Leaving Kagome shocked while gently covering her now red cheek. "I wanted him first!" She was about to hit her again. But I grabbed her wrist before she could strike. She looked up at me in confusion, "InuYasha?"

I growled, "Don't you _ever_ hit Kagome again, got it? I don't what twisted thing made you think that I was yours. But whatever it is, get it out of your mind before it drives you insane."

Tears began to leave her eyes, "But…I saw the way you looked at me. It meant something! How can you deny it?" She demanded. "We were meant to meet! We're soul mates!"

I let go of her to go and wrap my arms around Kagome, "Kagome is my soul mate. _We_ met for a reason. And that was for us to be together. I may be being harsh to you, but a harsh wake up call is what you need."

"He's right, Yuka." Hojo said next, "I was worried that my feelings for Kagome would never be realized. I was waiting for nothing. Because deep down I already knew that she loved someone else. And that wasn't me. But what came of it was that I met Yurri (I'm pretending it's the name of the girl). If you can let go if this, you will find someone."

Yuka just looked down, "You are all traitors! I hate you!" And with that she ran off.

"Geez." Ayumi said, "I'm really sorry about that you guys. How's your cheek, Kagome. Does it hurt?"

Kagome shook her head, "No too badly." She whispered.

My eyes softened, "Let me see it." I said gently.

She looked at me and nodded before dropping her hand.

It was still red from the looked of it. But in about an hour it'll heal. I gently gave her a small peck where she had been slapped.

"Awe!" Ayumi, Eri, and Hojo cooed. "He gave it a kiss a made it better!"

Kagome blushed and hid her face into my chest. "Good grief. These people never let up."

I just laughed as I held her closer.

**I am so sorry for not writing in a long time. I've been really stressed out lately. I even had a breakdown a couple of weeks ago. Ugh! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	25. Yuka's Last Plot

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of his characters. They all belong to Takahashi. This is just an interesting twist in the story that I made.

**Yuka's Last Plot**

_Yuka_

_That little slut!_ I thought as I watched the others walk into Wacdonalds. And of course, Kagome and InuYasha were _really_ close to each other. _Why the hell is InuYasha with that whore? I thought he wanted to be with me._ The way he would look at me before was obvious to _anyone!_ I knew that he wanted me. So why was he with Kagome? I'm perfect. I'm beautiful, she's a troll. I have talent, she's a clutz. I'm smart, she ditches school! What is it about her that has got him fawning over her? There is no way those feelings are real.

My eyes widened, _That's it! She's forcing him to like her. She's probably making him pretend to like her. When really he likes _me! It made perfect sense now. She obviously forced him to act like her boyfriend to get attention from everybody. And he's must be absolutely miserable to have to pretend to ne _her_ boyfriend. The again, who _wouldn't?_

I zeroed in on them. _Don't worry, InuYasha. I'll get you away from her. The we can be together._ I pulled out my cell phone and hot my brother, Hitachi. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

A drowsy voice came on the line, "_Hello?_"

I grinned, "Hey, bro, it's me."

He cleared his throat, "_Hey, sis. What's up?_"

"I have a job for you."

I hears some shuffling, "_Oh you do, do you?_"

"Yep."

"_What is it?_"

"You remember Kagome?"

I heard him take in a breath, "_You mean the hottest little piece of ass of your little friends?_"

I grinned wider, "Oh yes."

"_What about that sexy little bitch?_"

"I want to get her away from her so-called boyfriend. But she's so damn _clingy._ Can you do something to keep her away from him while _I_ make my moves on him. I want him."

I could her him rub his chin, "_What would you like me to do to her while you're with her bf?_"

My grin became evil, "Anything you want."

He groaned, "_I've always wanted feel up on her big tits. Can I do that?_" He asked eagerly.

"You may."

"_Nice. Where are you?_"

"Outside of Wacdonalds." I replied.

"_No problem. I'll be there in five._"

"Sounds good to me."

"_Can't wait_."

"Me neither. You get her and I get him."

"_Fair trade._" He agreed.

_Kagome_

"I'll have a medium number one with no pickles or mustard, and a medium Orange Soda." Ayumi said.

Eri tapped her chin, "I'll have the fruit salad with a side of onion rings and a small Seirra Mist."

Hojo went next, "I'll take a large number seven with no mayo and, a large Ice Tea."

The cashier typed in the order and then looked up at InuYasha and. He looked down at me in a panic, "What do I do?"

I giggled, "Want me to order for you?" I offered.

He nodded, "Please?"

I laughed, "Okay. We'll have two large number threes, no cheese or mayo on one, a large Coke and a large Diet Coke."

The cashier finished up and then summed it up, "That'll be ¥ 2333.40, please?"

I nodded and took out the wad of cash and handed her what she needed, "Here you go."

She nodded and smiled, "Here is your ticket. It'll be ready in a few minutes."

I gratefully took the ticket and we walked off to stand look for a booth. That was I noticed my bladder's plea and blushed. "Uh…will you take the ticket, Ayumi? I need to use the restroom."

She laughed and took it, "No problem, Kagome. Go do your business, we're not going anywhere."

I rolled my and went to the ladies room to let nature take its annoying call. After I washed my hands I left and went down the hallway. But before I could get back to the eating area, someone's hand covered my mouth while the other clasped my arms behind my back. A hushed male voice growled in my ear hidden in the beanie, "Don't move or say a word, come on."

Whoever this was pulled me backwards out the side exit. I decided to wait until he got my out of there, then I could push him. I am a half demon now. So I can push him off easy. At least that was my plan until I was shoved against a wall with a gun aimed at my face. "You move, bitch, and I shoot your brains out." I looked up and could see the man's face. What the? Do I know this guy? He looks familiar. "Hello, Kagome." He purred. "Remember me?" He asked.

So I did know him. I think. I raised my brow. "Mmpf!"

"Oh yeah." He removed his hand from my mouth, only to move it to a worse place. My breast.

My breath caught before I could reply, "You look familiar, but I don't know you."

He fake pouted, "Awe what a shame. The name is Hitachi. I'm Yuka's brother. And I've had my eyes on you for a long time, Kagome." He gave a squeeze to my breasts and I winced. _Not again!_ "We are going to have a little fun. Just be quiet and you'll live. Spook me and my finger my slip on the trigger."

He squeezed my breast tighter and began to rub it around it around in circles. _InuYasha!_ I thought as tears began to build up in my eyes. _Please help me!_

_InuYasha_

I was just about to take a bite into one of these _French fries?_ When I felt a jolt in my heart. _What the?_ I felt it again. And I stood up in alarm. _Kagome!_

"InuYasha, are you okay?" Hojo asked.

I looked down at him, "I got a bad feeling. I'll be right back." I didn't wait for a reply before I started walking down the same way Kagome went. It was agonizing to make sure that I didn't move too fast. Didn't want to make a scene.

I caught Kagome's scent in the hall and froze. There at the end of the hall stood Yuka with a seductive grin on her face. _You have _got_ to be kidding me._ "Hey, InuYasha. Miss me?"

I raised a brow at her, "Not really."

She fake pouted and slowly walked closer to me, "Aw come one. Don't worry its just us. You don't have to fake anymore, InuYasha."

I started to edge backward, "Fake what?"

She turned serious, "I know why you're with Kagome." She smiled as she got closer, "She's forcing you to pretend that you two are dating. For attention."

My mouth hung open, "What the hell are you talking about? I'm with Kagome because I love her!"

She just laughed and pressed her hand against my chest, "Like I said, InuYasha. You don't have to pretend anymore. I'm here for you. I know that you wanted me. And still do. You're just being forced to deny your true feelings me."

I grabbed her hand, "Look, Yuka. I don't what the hell gave you the idea that I have any romantic feelings for you. I'm not _pretending_ that I love Kagome. I really do love her. More than I have ever loved anyone. The only feelings I have for you is annoyance!"

She looked angry now, "Well she doesn't love you! I saw her! She was all over my brother!"

I froze and grabbed her shoulders. She got the wrong message because she smiled, "Yes! Take me!"

I growled, "Where is Kagome?" I demanded.

She smiled, "Right outside with my brother. Having a grand old time."

My eyes widened, "What is he doing to her?"

She put her finger in her mouth, "Nothing she doesn't want him to."

I snarled at her and she finally looked scared, "Where the hell are they?"

"They…they're outside." She whimpered.

I let her go and headed towards the exit. I didn't get far because she grabbed my arm, "InuYasha, where are you going? Why are you going after her? You can finally have me. We can be together now. Why are you running away from me?"

I glared straight into her eyes, "I don't want to be with you. I want to be with Kagome. Nothing will change that." I ripped my arm from her grip and went through the door. Kagome was right outside.

"Kagome!" I shouted. But when I saw her I froze. There she was. My mate, shoved against a wall with a male shoving a weapon into her face, and having her breasts abused. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

The man stopped to grin at me. "Lovely site isn't she? Sorry, man, she mine now."

"You see, InuYasha?" Yuka asked walking up behind me. "She's letting him do those things with her. She doesn't love you."

"InuYasah." Kagome whimpered.

I didn't say anything. I slowly walked over to where they were standing. "Don't bother, Kagome. InuYasha sees the real you now. He doesn't have to pretend anymore. He can finally be with _me._"

"Hey don't worry, man." The boy said, "I'll be sure to teach her a les-" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. I grabbed him by his shirt and threw him off of my mate. He hit the opposite wall with a loud _thump!_

I ignored that the best I could and caressed Kagome's cheek. "Are you alright, Kagome?"

She sniffled but nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry, InuYasha. I let this happen again."

I shushed her with a kiss. "Don't you dare apologize, Kagome. _She_" I pointed to the open mouthed Yuka, "is to blame. Come here it's alright." I pulled her into my arms.

"I thought I smelled a rat!" Someone said and we looked up.

There stood Ayumi, Er, and Hojo at the door.

"Yuka how could you?" Ayumi burst.

"I figured out that Kagome was making InuYaha pretend to be her boyfriend for attention." Yuka said pointing at us. "So I called my brother to show InuYasha how much of a slut that she is!" Then she pointed to her brother, "InuYasha couldn't face the truth so he took it out on my brother instead of Kagome."

Hojo shook his head, "You seriously need some help Yuka."

Yuka glared at him, "What I need is InuYasha!"

Eri laughed nervously, "A little too late for that. Ayumi already called the cops."

"You did what?" Kagome asked.

The three nodded and Eri spoke up, "We could tell something was off. Then we say Yuka force herself on InuYasha. So Ayumi called them up in two seconds."

Hojo looked at his watch, "They should be hear in three…two…"

"Police! Put your hands in the air!" The cops came down the hallway aiming the guns at the two suspects. One of them grinned, "Ah, Hitachi! We've been getting reports all over Tokyo. Reports of stalking and rape going by different girls. Care to verify."

Hitachi just glared up at him, "Fuck you!" He jumped up to his feet and tried to run past us. But I let my arm go out, just in time to whack it into his throat. Making him land flat on his ass with a groan.

I pulled my arm back around Kagome and glowered down at him, "That was for touching Kagome."

Yuka ran up to the officer, "You can't do this!"

Eri stepped up, "This whole thing was her idea. I suggest you take her with you guys and call her parents."

The officer nodded after putting Hitachi in handcuffs. "We'll take you in too, missy. Toku?"

Someone came up behind her and cuffed her. She gasped and looked at me pleadingly, "InuYasha! Don't let them do this! They're going to separate us!"

"Good. Keep you as far away from me and my mate as they can." I said rubbing Kagome's back soothingly.

"How could you let them do this to me? To _us?_" She demanded.

I glared back at her as I pulled Kagome closer to me. "There is no _us_ Yuka! Never was. The only _us_ is Kagome and I."

She looked outraged. "How could you like be with _her?_ She's a damn whore!"

I snarled at her, "If anyone is a whore it's you!"

"That's it! Come on, Yuka." The officer said pulling her back.

"No!" She shouted trying to fight him off. "InuYasha!" Her cries got cut off as she got in the car next to her brother and got the door slammed into her face.

I shivered and kissed Kagome's neck. "It's alright now, mate."

Ayumi came up next to us, "Let's get some food in her. Come on."

I smiled at her and then took Kagome out, "Let's go, Kagome. You need to eat something."

She giggled and nodded, "Yes. Let's I swear I could eat a cow!"

I chuckled into her ear, "I'd rather you eat me."

She blushed, "InuYasha!" She scolded.

I just kissed her as we walked back into the fast food place.


	26. Farewell and Reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of his characters. They all belong to Takahashi. This is just an interesting twist in the story that I made.

**Farewell and Reunited**

_Kagome_

InuYasha and I had just got back home from our shopping trip. Carrying both bags and boxes of supplies. Ninja food, fruits, vegetables, camping equipment, fish, some canned food, and even a can opener. I also insisted that we travel to the craft shop so I could by some sewing equipment. I wanted to deck out a new outfit with the Tripple Goddess dress I still have. I wanted something new for fighting besides my priestess clothes.

We said out goodbyes to my friends as we left Wacdonalds after the whole Yuka incident. The memory of everything that happened still brought shivers up my spine. InuYasha would always catch on in time to rub my stiff shoulders.

When we finally made it home, we placed everything down near the entrance except for the fish items. "We're home!" I yelled to the household. Sota was in the living room playing a video game, Grandpa was reading a newspaper, and Mom was (of course) in the kitchen.

"In here, honey!" She said.

I took off the kitty cap off my head and placed it down. My cat ears sprung out free and I sighed in bliss. _Thank Goddess! That thing was driving me crazy._ I looked over to see that InuYasha had just taken off his cap and was scratching one of his ears.

"How could you stand wearing that thing before?" I couldn't help but ask. "I mean I know _why_ you had to, but how are you _able_ to stand it?"

He looked at me and shrugged, "Will power, Kagome. Trust me. Else I would have had thins thing killed with the Wind Scar."

I giggled softly and headed towards the kitchen where Mom was cooking dinner. InuYasha was right behind me as we entered, taking a seat at the table. Time to corner her. "Hey, Mom?"

She didn't look away from the cutting board, "Yes, Kagome?"

"Why did you give InuYasha and I ¥3909070 to go shopping?" I asked coolly.

She froze in mid-cut of a cucumber to look up and blush at me, "Ummm…I love you?" she said.

"Mom!" I said walking right up to her. "Why the heck did you give us so much money?"

She twiddled her thumbs before mumbling, "I just wanted to make sure that you had enough."

I rolled my eyes. "We still have over half of what you gave us. We didn't even spend any where near seventy seven thousand yen ($1000)! What did you expect us to get? A whole new house?"

She blushed deeper, "Dear, I thought it would be a good idea to…_prepare._"

"_Mom._" I groaned.

InuYasha leaned into our conversation over the table. "Prepare for what?"

I looked back at him. "InuYasha?"

He looked back at me. "Yes?"

"What is the absolute _main_ purpose for every species that exists?"

He pondered on that though for a second, "Basically, based on instinct, the main purpose of every species is to mate and continue to breed on their race in order to continue living. And as time goes by, if it survives for so many years, it will evolve differently to be able to cope with the surroundings of the future only to keep on continuing (I'm a big evolution believer). To put it bluntly, the point of every species is to breed. Why?"

I raised my brow, waiting. It took him a couple of minutes of pondering when he finally understood what my mom meant be _prepare_. He finally did though. Because he turned beat red as soon as it hit him, "Oh." He said.

I nodded and then looked back at Mom. "Even so, Mom. According to dad, I'm not going to be able to go have any children until I can go into heat."

She cocked her head to the side, "You mean based on your feline DNA?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Full fledged female cat demons can bear children as soon as their bodies reach their maternal point. Which is usually around fifteen. But since I'm a half demon, I have to go through maturity. Dad isn't so sure _when _I will go into heat. But he said that I will no for sure. So will InuYasha. Whatever that means." I ran a hand through my hair, "I hope it won't be any time soon though. I don't know if I'm ready."

InuYasha flinched when I said that. I looked at him questionably and he just shook his head and smiled slightly. I'd corner him later. "Well, Mom," I said next, "we're tired and are ready to get some shut eye."

She smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Sleep well, honey." She looked at my mate. "You too, InuYasha."

He nodded but said nothing as he followed me up the stairs. As soon as we were in the room, he closed the door behind us as I sat down on the bed. He leaned against the door and looked at me. Saying nothing. Neither of us. The tension was getting to me. _Is he mad at me?_ Could that be why he wasn't saying anything…at all? He's never this quiet unless he's either depressed or pissed off.

Finally after a solid five minutes of pure tormenting silence, I spoke up. "InuYasha, are you mad at me?"

He is gaze met mine, "No. Why would I be?"

I raised a brow, "You haven't said anything since before we left the kitchen."

He shrugged, "I've just been thinking."

"About what?" I pushed.

He sighed and walked over to the bed. When he plopped down next to me, he said, "I was thinking about what you said to your mother."

Now I was confused. "What did I say?"

He frowned, "That you didn't know if you were ready for children."

Ah. Now it made sense. But that didn't male it any less difficult to grasp. I certainly hope he didn't take it the wrong way. "InuYasha," I groaned, "I meant what I said. I don't know if I'm ready." I took a deep breath before continuing, "I doesn't mean that I don't want children at _all._ I do. Just not anytime soon." I smiled a little. "I _do_ want have children. With _you._"

He looked hopeful, "So you _do_ want to have children with me?"

I nodded, "Of course I do, InuYasha. It's just that…" My breath caught. "I don't know if…"

He pulled me into his arms and rocked me gently back and forth, "Shh," He cooed. "You can tell me, Kagome. Don't be afraid to tell me how you feel."

I sniffled, "I'm just not _ready_ to have children, InuYasha. I know that it's common for girls from you era to get married and have children _younger_ than _me._ Heck, even in this era there are girls that get pregnant and are still in school! They're all different though. A lot of them think nothing about it. Like having a child is no big deal (my school is full of girls like that and they drive me crazy). Others are very mature about their children and still stay on their toes."

I took a deep breath and finished, "I don't know that if I would be mature about having a baby. I don't mean to sound selfish, InuYasha, but I just _can't_ take that responsibility right now. I'm not ready. I'm scared!"

He didn't say anything. He just gently combed his fingers through my hair and whisper soothing words to me. Once he was sure that I had collected myself he spoke. "Kagome." When I didn't reply, he grasped my chin, "Kagome, look at me." I finally lifted my eyes to look up at him. "You're not being selfish at all. You're just being honest. That's all I ask. I understand that you are not ready to have children yet. And I'm okay with that. Yes, I would love to have children. But if you're not ready, then I'm not ready. Remember, Kagome, mates stick together and make decisions together forever."

I smiled up at him and let his lips brush across mine in a soft caress. This wasn't demanding anything. It was just a symbol of love for me. Once we pulled apart he whispered, "I love you, Kagome."

I blinked back tears, "And I love you, InuYasha."

He kissed away my tears and we both lay down. Letting sleep overtake us into the land of dreams.

"It is such a damn relief to get those damn clothes off." InuYasha said as he finished the tied of his haori. "You almost done?" He asked.

I snipped at a thread, "Almost. Just need a little finishing touch."

I fixed the sides of my new project and… "Done!"

"Can I see?"

"Not until I put it on." I replied grinning, and pushed him out the door.

"Aw come on!" He pouted.

"Nope." And as soon as he was out, I shut the door.

_InuYasha_

_Damn! _I thought._ And just when I thought I was going to get her to get undressed for me._ I sighed in annoyance and just waited like she told me. I swear if I didn't love the woman so much I wouldn't listen to her. Wait a minute? Since when did I _ever_ listen to her? I chuckled to myself. _Good grief._ Then an evil thought came to mind. _What's the harm?_ I thought as I leaned my ear against the door.

I could hear my mate slowly pulling something up her legs and I bit my lip. _What is she doing? I wanna see! _I had to use every ounce of my will power to not whine.

She froze and I stiffened. _What the…?_ "InuYasha." She said calmly as possible. "Did you forget that my hearing has been enhanced? I can hear your ear rub against the door and you heart pounding in your ribcage."

I jumped back frightened. _Busted!_ "Sorry! Please don't sit me!"

She sighed, "I won't as long as you're not being a perv."

I grinned, "How can I not when my mate is just on the other side of this door?"

"Keep it up and I'll start calling you 'Miroku 2'." My jaw dropped, gaping like a fish. I heard her laugh. "That got you to think twice didn't it? Close your mouth or you'll catch flies."

I slammed my mouth shut and crossed my arms, grumbling the whole time. "Damn woman." I muttered.

"I heard that!" She called out.

I gulped, "Shutting up."

I waited for about another three minutes before she came out of the room. When I looked up at her, I was frozen in the spot. The light blue Tripple Goddess was now down to her knee where it split from there up her thigh on both sides. She had a long sleeved black turtle neck underneath it. The symbol was still showing beautifully on her chest. I was glad she didn't change that detail. She wore her black leggings, the same ones as before, and her some nice black heelless boots. Those were easy to come by in my era so I understand why she chose them. And on her hands were black fingerless cloves that clung to her. Man, weren't they lovely.

"InuYasha?" She asked.

I shook myself out of my daze and looked back up to her eyes, "Yeah?"

She looked down at herself, "How do I look?"

I couldn't help myself, so I smiled at her and said, "You look beautiful."

She smiled back. "Thanks. I wanted something to wear for fighting. You know. Something nice, but easy to maneuver in. So I took the dress that Dad gave me, and decked it out."

I chuckled and kissed her forehead, "Well, you did a great job." She giggled at me and kissed my nose. But when she pulled away, she frowned. "Kagome?" I asked worried.

She sighed, "This is it, isn't it?"

I suddenly knew what she meant, "Yeah. It is. I'm sorry, Kagome."

She shook her head. "Somehow, I don't know why, but I knew that this day would eventually come. And I'm going to miss them."

I smiled gently, "You'll see them again."

She glared at me playfully, "Fife hundred years is a long time, InuYasha."

I nipped at her nose. "So? I've waited two hundred years to meet _you._"

She poked me in the chest, "You didn't wait. I was a surprise. You were still smitten with Kikyo."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah yeah yeah. What I meant was, the loneliness in my _heart_ was waiting for you."

She narrowed her eyes, "Since when did you become so good with words?"

"Since I met you."

"So you're cheating?"

"No."

"You are!"

"You rubbed off on me, that's it."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"How positive?"

"As much as I am positive of my feelings for you."

"Again with the good words."

"What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing. Like I said, I'm not used to you using them."

"Like I said, you have been rubbing off on me." She just laughed when she took my hand and we walked down the hallway. I squeezed hers gently as we got to the stairs. "You ready? They're all there waiting for you."

She took a deep breath before nodding, "Yeah, I'm ready."

I squeezed her hand reassuringly as we descended down the stairs. Taking one step at time, she slowly began to relax. _That's my girl._

When we made it to the bottom, we walked into the living room. Where everyone was. Waiting to say goodbye. They were all standing there with smiles on their faces. Her mother was the first to take action.

She walked up to us and pulled us both into her arms, "Take care of each other okay?"

"We will." Kagome said and I nodded in agreement.

"Be sure to eat healthy. You won't have me to be able to cook for you anymore, so you need to become the new cook, Kagome." She insisted.

Kagome laughed, "I will, Mom." Then she straightened. "Mom?"

Her mother pulled away to look at her, "Yes?"

Kagome had to clear her throat before finishing, "Dad told me to send you his love."

Her mother smiled, "He did?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. He's never stopped loving you or any of us since he left. But especially you."

Her mother smiled widely before she gave us one last squeeze before releasing us. Her grandfather came up next. He looked up at me seriously, "You better take good care of my granddaughter now. You hear me, young man?"

I smiled at him, "I will, old man, don't worry."

He turned to Kagome, "You take care of yourself, Kagome. Be sure to learn your different holy techniques. And spread the Higurashi name!"

She just rolled her eyes, "Yes, gramps."

He nodded and stepped aside for Sota to come through. He was blushing a little bit before he held out his hands. Inside of them was a little plush toy of what seem to be some kind bear. Kagome knew what it was because she gasped as he handed it to her, "Sota! I…I can't take this! This is your favorite toy. You've had it since you were two!"

He shrugged, "This is one of my most prized possessions. I want you to have something of me to keep with you. No matter how far away we will be, we will be connected through that little bear there."

Kagome smiled and pulled him into her arms. The siblings hugged each other tightly. "Sorry for not begin around much." She said gently.

"It's fine. Sorry for being such a pain in the butt." He replied and they both laughed. When they pulled away, Kagome gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye, Sis." He said and then looked at me. "Take care of her for me, will you, InuYasha? She won't have me to make sure she stays out of trouble anymore."

"Very funny." She retorted.

I laughed and ruffled his hair, "Sure thing, kid. I will." I turned back to Kagome. "Ready to go?"

She sighed, "As ready as I'll ever be."

We went into the hallway, grabbing the multiple bags and boxes that we got from the day before. And went outside towards the well. Once we reached the well house, we looked back to see her family watching us anxiously and we waved. "Bye!" We said, and then through our stuff into the well first.

Kagome was beginning to feel sad again and she froze. "Kagome? You want me to carry you?"

She looked up at me with pleading eyes, "Please."

I nodded and lifted her up in my arms. "Whenever you're ready." I said gently.

She took a deep breath, "Do it now. Before I start to turn around."

That was all I needed to hear. I tightened my hold on her and jumped. The blue light of time surrounding us like a blanket. Taking us back five hundred years. After a few moments we finally reached the bottom. All of the bags and boxes surrounding us. But we paid no mind.

I could feel Kagome shake in my arms. "Kagome." I said whispered gently and pulled her closer to me.

That did it. She lifted her head up and screamed her heart out in a agonized cry. All of her pain coming out in one blow. I closed my eyes and brought her back to my chest as soon as she was done and she started to cry. Her whole body quaking with sobs as she cried into my chest. I knew that this was going to be painful for her. How could it not. She had to leave her family behind. And now she ahs to wait five hundred years until she can see them again. Her pain was not hard to relate to. I felt the same when I lost my mother. Now she was feeling the same.

But I knew that all I could do, was hold and keep her safe. Telling her that I will always be here for her. Because I will. We will never be parted. Not even from death. I will protect Kagome always and forever.

_Maiko_

It took all of my will power not to cry as I watched my daughter walk into the well house with her mate. The thing that kept my chin up was that I knew that this was the right thing. She was meant to be there with InuYasha. That was how it was meant to be. I shook of my sadness and got back into the house.

Just as I did, however, the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" I called out and ran to the door. _I know it's not one of Kagome's friends so who could it be?_ I thought as I reached out to open it. But then I froze. There was a familiar hum in the air. _What on Earth?_ I slowly pulled the door to the side. Only to freeze at the man standing behind it. He was tall with short black hair, and those _eyes!_

"Hello, Maiko." The man said coolly. "It's been a long time."

My mouth was opening and closing like a fish, "Ka…Kai…" I could barely form the words, "_Kaiyaku?_"

He gave me his familiar grin back in reply, "Yes, Maiko. It's me."

I slowly lifted my hand to touch his face. My fingers gently stroking his skin. He caught my hand and held it against his cheek. "How is this _possible?_" I asked.

He looked at me painfully and then pulled me into his arms. _Good God it's been so long since he's held me!_ "I've waited _five hundred years_ to see you again, my love. And not eleven years ago, I managed to find a spell that could turn me human and keep me healthy."

I couldn't hold the tears building up in my cheeks, "Why didn't you come back to us sooner?"

He dug his nose into my neck and whispered, "I needed to wait for the right time. It was agonizing. But worth it."

A thought occurred to me and I pulled away from him, "What about Kagome and InuYasha? Are they alright?"

He just chuckled and kissed my forehead, "They are alive and well to this day. And, much to _our_ joy, they gave us grandchildren."

I laughed and asked, "Will they visit soon?"

He nodded, "They might be here tomorrow if their flight doesn't get canceled."

That was it. I started to bawl like a little baby and held onto him with all my strength, "I've missed you so much!"

He held me tightly, "And I have missed you." We gave each other another squeeze before releasing each other. He looked at me with those big beautiful blue eyes with all their wonder. Slowly we leaned in towards each other. And then finally, for the first time in twelve years, we let our lips touch. _Just as wonderful as I remember._ When we pulled away, he wiped my tear stained cheeks. "Don't cry anymore, my love. We are together again."

"Dad?" We both looked down the hallway to see Sota standing there gaping at us.

Kaiyaku smiled in wonder, "Yes, Sota. It's me. My goodness, it seems only yesterday you were still a newborn baby."

Sota positively glowed, "It _is_ you!" He ran up to us and jumped into his father's arms. "I may have been just a baby when you left, but I still knew who you were."

Kaiyaku laughed and twirled him in a circle, "Well let me tell you, Sota. I'm here to stay. Forever."

"Yes!" He said and hugged his father's neck.

"What's going on out here?" I heard Father ask.

"Father! Kaiyaku's back!" I said.

As soon as he saw us he grinned, "Well it took you long enough, ma boy."

Kaiyaku grinned back, "It's good to see you too, old man." He laughed and pulled me into the embrace with our son. "We are together again."

"Forever!" We all said. _Despite what had happened not ten minutes ago, this is the happiest day of my life! Kaiyaku and I are together again!_


	27. Kanna at Peace

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of his characters. They all belong to Takahashi. This is just an interesting twist in the story that I made.

**Kanna at Peace**

_Kagura_

"Kagura, will you please let take you to the old priestess?" Sesshomaru asked for the fifth time.

I shook my head, "It's alright. This is no big dea-" I couldn't finish as I started to cough up into the bucket again. I was busy hurling my guts and pretty much everything else into it. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I had been feeling a little off all this morning. It wasn't until about an hour ago did I start throwing up.

Sesshomaru hadn't left my side for an instant. Neither had Rin. While he held my hair out of my face, she kept rubbing circles on my back. "Kagura," She said, "this could be serious."

I coughed a little so I could get the remains out my throat and breathe. After a few breathes I managed to wheeze out, "It's…nothing some…simple tea can't fix." I took another deep breath. "I'm sure it's just because I ate to much last night. Now my stomach is just paying me back." I was hoping that would work.

But Sesshomaru wouldn't have it. Once he was sure that I was done for the moment, he took the bucket from me and placed a hand on my forehead. He waited a couple of seconds before removing it. "You don't have a fever." He said. "But I still think that you should go see the old priestess."

I groaned and leaned back against him. "I _really_ don't want to bother her with something as ridiculous as me throwing up."

"But, Kagura." Rin said next. I lazily moved my head to look at her. "This could be something more serious than you think. Maybe it _is_ just because you ate too much. Hut we're not sure."

"She's right." My mate said next. "It's not something I'm willing to risk. Understand? You are my mate. And your health is in no way ridiculous to _me._"

Rin piped up, "Or me!"

My gaze brightened slightly, "Thank you, Rin. But I must ask, why do you care for me? I hurt you once. Yet you don't hate me for it."

She smiled widely and hugged me, "I know that it wasn't your fault, Kagura. I don't blame you for that. And besides. These last few weeks that you've been with us, I have already become to see you as a mother."

I could hold back my small gasp. "Really?" I asked.

She nodded again and hugged me a little tighter, mindful of my stomach. "You and Sesshomaru are my adoptive parents. _You_ are my mother now." I couldn't help myself. I lifted my arms and wrapped them around her little form, pulling her closer. And as if it was natural, I planted a kiss on top of her head.

It was then I felt the two strong arms of my mate wrap around the both of us. "We are a family." He said gently, "Forever."

"Forever." Rin agreed.

"Forever." I repeated.

We stayed like that for a few more minutes before… "Aaaaahhhh!" An agonized cry was sounded out from the north. Not far from the village. Startling us all.

"What on Earth was that?" I asked as we all stood up at once.

Sesshomaru took a couple of sniffs before his face became grim. "It's the girl Kagome. She and InuYasha have just returned from her world."

"Kagome?" Rin asked worried. "Is she alright?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "I imagine that she is quite upset. I remember hearing her talk with the others. When the jewel is complete, she will make the wish for it to disappear, and then the well will close forever. She will never be able to return to her world again once it's gone. Since the final battle draws near, the others suggested that she return home one last time. To say a final farewell to her family and friends. I am guessing that the truth, just now, stabbed her right in the heart."

Rin saddened, "Poor Kagome. Should we go see if she's okay?"

He shook his head. "She needs the comfort of her mate. Not ours." He looked at me, "And you need some rest." He lifted his hand when I groaned. "If you refuse to see the priestess, then you will at least give me the assurance that you are resting."

"Fine." I huffed. And then we walked off.

_Kind Kikyo_

I frowned when I heard the cry coming from outside of the village. I guessed that it was Kagome. Mourning for her loss. "Poor thing." I said.

Suikotsu looked from the door and to me, "You know who that was?"

I looked at him, "It was Kagome."

He frowned, "Oh dear. I guess this means they have returned, haven't they?"

I nodded, "I guess it does. She must be really torn apart. I can imagine why."

_Kaiyaku_

I froze when I heard my daughter's scream of pain coming from the well. "Oh, Kagome." I whispered. "My daughter. I know all too well of how you feel."

This was true. I too felt the same pain as soon as I came back through the well. And just like her, I screamed to the heavens of my loss. But I know that I hurt more. Because I was separated from my mate. My other half. Nothing is more painful than that.

But I also know that we will see them again. In five hundred years. And I _will_ wait. I know that I will be rewarded greatly. And that the wait will have been worth once I have my mate in my arms again.

_Sango_

Miroku, Shippo and I all stopped on our walk, once we heard the scream.

"Was that Kagome?" Shippo asked.

Miroku sighed, "I believe so, Shippo. Sounds like she's really upset."

"Poor Kagome." _My little sister._ "She must feel terrible. Having to leave them like that." I felt the same when Kohaku was taken from me. Along with the rest of my village. They were all people that I deeply loved and cherished.

"Sango?" He asked.

I looked up at him, "Yes, Miroku?"

"Do you think that we should go back and see if they need anything?" He offered. "I imagine that they brought quite a few things from their time and aren't going to grab them anytime soon. It would appear that InuYasha is going to busy comforting Kagome until she calms down."

I nodded and then looked down at Shippo, "Would you like to help us, Shippo?"

He nodded eagerly, "Yeah!"

"Alright." I said. "Let's go then."

_Kind Kikyo_

It didn't surprise me when I felt the auras of both InuYasha and Kagome a few minutes later.

InuYasha walked in the hut with Kagome crying silently in his arms. Not saying anything to us, he just went to the corner of the hut and sat down with her in his lap. To comfort her, he would nuzzle her neck and growl into her ear. He only pulled away once to ask, "You guys don't have to leave. But please don't disturb us right now. Especially not Kagome."

I nodded understanding, "Of course, InuYasha. We will leave the two of you be."

"Thank you." He murmured before his attention was brought back to his crying mate.

_20 minutes later_

Kagome had eventually fallen asleep after crying so much. InuYasha stayed, however, and watched her as she slept.

About a moment later, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came into the hut. Carrying multiple bags with them. "What do you have there?" I asked.

The three of them shrugged when Miroku answered, "We had a feeling that Kagome and InuYasha would be rather…_distracted._ So we decided to fetch what they had brought from her world and bring it here."

I nodded, "That was very wise of you. All of you." It was then we felt the presence of a powerful demonic aura. One surrounded by Miasma. I stiffened, _Naraku!_ There were others with him too. My other half, the boy Kohaku, and I believe one of his creations

The other's sensed it too because everyone in the hut froze. That was a growl came from the corner, "Naraku." InuYasha ground out.

Kagome awoke from her daze as well. "He's here." She whispered.

Sango picked up her hiraikotsu and stormed out, the rest of us not far behind. Once we all exited the hut…there he was. Naraku stood there in all his evil, surrounded by miasma, saimyosho, and other demons. The evil Kikyo draped over him, looking down at us in boredom. On the ground were Kohaku and Kanna, looking at us with caution.

It didn't take long for Kaiyaku to sense the commotion and join us. He warily glanced at his daughter and then regained his posture to look at our most hated enemy. "You know? I've only seen your ugly face once before, and I'm already sick of it."

Naraku smirked at the cat demon, "Well I'm sorry to tell you, but my face will be the last thing that you will _ever_ see."

Kaiyaku growled, "We'll see about that."

Naraku paid no mind to that. Instead he looked behind Kaiyaku and his smirk widened, "Well, well, well. If it isn't the traitorous wench Kagura. Come out to play?"

We all looked to see that indeed Kagura was standing there behind Sesshomaru with a hard stare at her creator. Sesshomaru didn't look all-too-please either. "She is no longer any of your concern. You would be wise as to leave my mate be."

Naraku's smirk wouldn't let up, "That is until I rip out her heart…right from out of her ribcage."

_Kagura_

Naraku didn't take note of Sesshomaru's threat. "That is until I rip out her heart…right from out of her ribcage."

In response to his message, my heart pounded against my ribs. So hard that I thought it was dangerous. Sesshomaru didn't look at me. Instead he ground out, "He will not touch you, Kagura."

It was then when I noticed Kanna. She was staring straight at me. But not with her usual unemotional glance. No, she was looking at me with wonder and understanding. _What the? Kanna!_ I placed my hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder, "Please save my sister. She's all I have left of my blood family. I don't want her to suffer."

He nodded once, "For you, I will do that."

I nodded, "Thank you."

InuYasha was the one who spoke next. "Naraku!"

Our enemy looked down at him, "Ah, InuYasha. How's life?"

InuYasha smirked, "It will be a hell of a lot better as soon as we get you in the ground and stay there!"

"Hey!" A voice called out. "You starting the party without us?"

We all looked over to see two whirlwinds coming our way. It was then the scent of wolf filled the air. _No way!_ It was that moment when the whirlwinds disappeared and two wolf demons replaced them.

"Koga? Ayame?" Kagome asked.

Koga grinned, "Hey, Kagome! I see that InuYasha finally marked you, huh? 'Bout time. And it looks like the rumors were true. You _are _a half demon now."

Kagome blinked "Wow, Koga. I'm amazed tat you didn't call my your woman like you always do."

The male wolf demon's grin widened, "My woman is right here. Sorry scratch that. My _mate_ is right here." He kissed the red-headed female wolf demon with pig tales on the head. Then he glared at her, "And she was supposed to stay home!"

The female wolf demon or –as Kagome put it- Ayame glared back, "Like I'd listen to you at a time like this."

"You shouldn't be fighting in your condition!" he insisted.

"Say what you want, Koga. I'm not going anywhere." She replied.

"You are with my _cub!_ I don't want you hurting yourself, or the cub." He yelled.

"She's with _what?_" We all asked.

Ayame grinned, "Yep!" Then she looked back at Koga. "Look, you know how my hormones make me cranky. This will boost up my temper and get me going!"

Koga continued to glare, "I _am_ the alpha, you know?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, I know that. And I am the beta." Her eyes narrowed, "And I'll be a very cranky beta if you don't step aside and let me do this."

He sighed in defeat, "Hard headed female."

She clapped him on the back, "That's why you love me."

He rolled his eyes and looked at Naraku, "We are here to see the end of you, Naraku. To avenge our comrades. Be ready to die!"

Naraku rolled his eyes and kissed the other Kikyo. "My love? Would you do me a favor and keep them entertained for me? I need to teach the traitor a lesson."

The other Kikyo smiled and liked his cheek, _Ew!_ "I would love to, Naraku. Have fun." She then moved-more like zipped- right where InuYasha and the others were. She held her arm out long enough for a sword to appear in her hand. "This'll be fun!" She said and then attacked.

Sesshomaru and I started forward to help. _Damn she can move fast!_ I didn't get far before Naraku blocked my way. "Where do you think _you're_ going, Kagura? We have unfinished business you and I."

I stopped and ducked just before he could slice me in half. "Maybe you should have thought of that before you kept threatening me!" I whipped my fan out. "Dance of The Dragon!"

Big mistake. I should have known that would have caused no damage to him. When _I_ moved, however, he managed to wrap his tentacles around me in a tight clutch. "Nice try, Kagura." He taunted, "But you need to be quicker then that." His hold tightened on me and I struggled for breath. His smile widened, "Oh, Kagura. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this."

"Kagura!" I heard Sesshomaru call out to me. But I couldn't reply. No air could reach my lungs. I was suffocating.

That was when a huge loud white blast shot out in front of me. In the next moment I was dropped to the ground. I opened my eyes only to see Kanna standing in front of me. With a shattered mirror in her hand. "Kanna!" I shouted reaching out towards her.

Naraku snarled, "You little brat!" Then a gleam appeared in his eyes and an oddly shaped blue stone of some kind appeared in his hand. "You will now die." And he started to slowly crush the stone in his hand. As cracks appeared on it, they also began to appear on Kanna.

_No!_ "Kanna!" I pulled her into my arms as soon as she began to fall backwards. Her head laid in my lap and I tried to stop the cracks from forming on her. "Sesshomaru!" I shouted. I kept trying to fix it. "Kanna, why did you do that?" More cracks began to appear on her. As if she were clay.

She looked up at me and…_smiled!_ For the first time in her entire life, she _smiled._ "I had to do it."

"Why?" I demanded.

She slowly lifted her hand and placed it on my lower abdomen. "For you, Sesshomaru, Rin…and _my little niece._"

My breath caught as my hand covered hers. "I'm…I'm pregnant?"

She nodded and stroked my stomach, "So small yet so precious. I had to save her." She looked back up at me. "Take care of your family, Kagura."

"You are my family! Stay with me, Kanna! You deserve freedom." I insisted.

She shook her head, "I _am_ free. Thanks to you, I can go with no regrets. And you must move on. Will you do that for me, Kagura?

I felt the tears build up in my eyes and nodded, "I will."

She lifted her hand from my stomach and up to my cheek. "I love you, Sister."

I sobbed and grasped her small hand and held it against my cheek, "I love you too, Kanna."

And then…she shattered. Like glass. Every piece of her fell apart and turned into ash. A gush of wind passed by me and I heard _thank you._ I looked down on my lap to see something besides the remaining ash of my sister. A white flower, that was still in tact. _Kanna._ I thought as I lifted it up.

Without a second thought, I took the flower and placed it on top of the feathers in my hair. To keep a piece of my sister with me always.

"Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked as I stood up. "Are you alright?"

I smiled slightly, "I'm fantastic. I have more reasons to kill Naraku now. Revenge for Kanna and…" I turned to face him, "to protect our unborn daughter."

His eyes widened at me confession, and then his expression hardened. "Naraku will not touch her."

I nodded in agreement, "This ends…_today!_"


	28. Naraku's Last Stand, Everyone's Loss

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of his characters. They all belong to Takahashi. This is just an interesting twist in the story that I made.

**Naraku's Last Stand, Everyone's Loss**

_InuYasha_

We all stood in shock as we watched Kanna break into pieces in Kagura arms. She looked so peaceful. She died _smiling._ At had appeared that she left with no regrets. Kagura lifted the flower that was always in Kanna's hair, and placed it on her clip.

When she stood, Sesshomaru joined her. "Kagura?" He asked. "Are you alright?"

She smiled a little, "I'm fantastic. I have more reasons to kill Naraku now. Revenge for Kanna and…" She turned to face him, "to protect our unborn daughter."

His eyes widened at her confession, as did the rest of us. And then his expression hardened. "Naraku will not touch her."

She nodded in agreement, "This ends…_today!_"

He nodded and then took out Bakusaiga. "Prepare to die, Naraku."

Naraku looked incredulously at him. Then he started laugh like a madman. "Do you really think that you can defeat me? Well get ready for the surprise of your life! Kikyo!"

The evil Kikyo appeared in front of us with an evil smile on her lips. "I am going to enjoy killing you all." She purred. "And when I am done, your heads will go on our wall. We need some new decorations." When her gaze met our Kikyo, she glared. "But _you_ I will personally rip apart!"

Kagome barked out a laugh of amusement next to me, "I wouldn't sound so confident if I were you, Kikyo. You are very powerful, don't get me wrong, but can you really take on all _twelve_ of us?" As Kagome said the words, we all circled around the other Kikyo. Miroku, Sango, Jaken, Shippo, Kikyo, Suikotsu, Sesshomaru, Kagura, Koga, Ayame, Kagome, and myself. We all stood around her, ready to strike.

"You seemed to be outnumbered by a lot, Kikyo." Sango said.

"You shouldn't be so confident when you have nothing to back it up." Our Kikyo said.

"It will only get you killed." I said.

Kikyo didn't look like she was scared. She looked at us like we were missing something. Then smiled, "Oh I don't think so." She clutched her sword with both hands so it was facing downward. She pulled a small round purple stone on the top, and screamed, "Duplication!" As the words left her mouth, the ground all around us began to glow.

In the next few minutes, all around us, the entire battle ground began to get filled with multiple Kikyos. "What the hell?" I demanded. "What _is_ this?"

A Kikyo from up behind Miroku said, "This is a spell of duplication."

Another one popped up beside Kagome, "We owe it to Naraku for giving is this strength."

One came up next to me and grasped my chin. "We are now more powerful then ever." I tried to shove her off, but all I did was punch air.

"Oh did we forget to tell you?" Another one said standing next to Sesshomaru.

But before he could grab her she moved and another one spoke. "You can't harm us, but we can harm _you._"

I growled, "We'll just see about that!" I yelled to the other's, "Come on!" And we all started to attack the multiple Kikyos.

_Sango_

A Kikyo popped up in front of me and tried to attack my side. Luckily I managed to block the attack with my hiraikotsu. I tried to hit her with it, but she dodged it.

She started to laugh, "Did you forget that you can't harm us? Only we can harm you, darling." To prove her point, she swung her sword around and scratched Miroku's arm.

"Argh!" He yelled grasping it.

"Miroku!" I shouted, running towards him. Another Kikyo came up and blocked my path to him. "Get out my way!"

She shook her finger at me, "Ah ah ah! We are not your opponents, Sango. We have someone special in mind for you to fight."

I glared at her hard, "Oh? And who is it?"

She smiled, "He's right behind you."

I froze. "_He?_"

She smiled and motioned someone behind me to come closer, "Kohaku."

Instead of someone coming towards her, I felt something scratching deeply into my back. I moved just in time to dodge another blow. I looked behind me and there he was. Kohaku. My little brother. Still under Naraku's control. "Kohaku!" I shouted before dodging another attack. I could see in his eyes that he wasn't in his right state of mind. Naraku was controlling him. And there were _tears!_ "Kohaku! You're still in there aren't you? You can hear me! Wake up!"

He tried to attack me again but I held him off just in time before it went into my skull. "I know you can hear me, Kohaku." I said gently. "Come back to me. I know you can!"

He appeared to be fighting with himself, because he wasn't putting much force behind this attack. It looked as if he was trying to back down. "You _can_ hear me. That's it! Come on, Kohaku! You can do this. Come back!"

I gently stroked his cheek, trying to comfort him. His mouth slowly moved, "Si…sister…Sango." His eyes started to clear.

I smiled, "Yes! That's it, Kohaku, that's it! Come on! You can fight his control. I know you can."

"Sis…" He blinked a couple of times. "…ter." He blinked again and shook his head as if to clear it. "Sango." He whispered and dropped his weapon.

I smiled as tears came into my eyes, "Yes!" I pulled him into my arms and held him close. "Kohaku, I'm so glad!"

I felt him shudder against me as he hugged me back, "Sango I'm so-" _Slash!_ "Arrrgh!" He screeched.

My eyes widened to see that one of the Kikyo duplicates slash at Kohaku's back. And watch as a small jewel shard came flying out. She caught it in mid-air. "Sorry, Kohaku but your retirement came early." She said and ran to Naraku and gave him the shard.

Kohaku fell forward onto me and laid there motionless. _No!_ I gently turned him over onto his back to see his face. His eyes were closed, if he were sleeping. But it was his lack of pulse that did it. "_Kohaku!_" I cried as I held him to me. "NO!" _This wasn't supposed to happen!_

_Kagome_

I was close to getting my head sliced off when I heard Sango's enraged cry "_Kohaku! _NO!" I looked over to see her cradling her now dead little brother in her arms.

_Oh no._ "Sango!" I went to run to them when once again _another _Kikyo came up in front of me.

"Oh I don't think so, Kagome." She said twirling her sword in her fingers. "You only need worry about _us._"

I growled and swung my sword at her. "We need to find the real Kikyo!" I shouted out to everyone.

"Thank you, captain obvious." Jaken said, "There are two many of them here to figure it out."

I rolled my eyes, "There has to be _something_ that separates her from the rest of them."

It was then I noticed something shiny catch my eyes. That little jewel that _real_ Kikyo took was she took from her sword was around her neck. _That's it!_

I jogged over a little closer. Once I was close enough, I knew I only had one shot. I grabbed a knife from my boot, aimed, and then threw! I went through the air in a whistle of the wind, and straight into the jewel. It cracked and shattered into thousands of tiny little pieces, spreading all over the place.

Just as everyone looked up from their postures, all of the Kikyos vanished into thin air. One by one they all disappeared. Just as soon as the last of them disappeared, I grinned at Jaken, "Found it."

He blushed and grumbled, "Lucky shot."

InuYasha stood beside me and gave me a kiss on the head, "That's my girl."

"No!" We all looked up to see the evil Kikyo, who was obviously infuriated, and stabbed her sword into the ground. "That was not supposed to happen!" She pointed to me, "How in the hell did you know that destroying the jewel would actually destroy my illusions."

I raised my brow at her. "The second you took the jewel and said the word. It jus took me a while to find it."

"Kohaku." We looked to see a crying Sango holding onto her now dead brother, Kohaku. "I'm so sorry I couldn't help you. But I _will_ avenge your death." She laid him down on the ground and stood up straight. Glaring straight at Naraku and Kikyo. "I will get revenge for my brother and my village."

Naraku grinned at her, "Now, Sango, I'm sorry but I can't have you do that. I have a world to conquer. All of the remaining shards are here. Now I shall complete the jewel." He grew out his arm into a large claw-like limb. "And I'll start with Koga!"

Koga threw his head back and laughed, "Just try and take 'em ya big fake!"

"Koga!" Ayame scolded, "I think now would be a good time for running and not mocking. Don'tcha think? Less cocky more walky!"

Koga's eyes then widened as the giant limb came towards him. He looked back at her, "That might be a good idea, yeah." And jumped up before he could get hit. "Hey watch it!"

Naraku glared and kept trying to hit him, "Hold still and I might let you keep your feet!"

"Keep your disgusting hands off of me!"

"You are much more of a pest than your comrades were." Naraku sneered.

Koga glared, "You be quiet!"

"Tsk tsk tsk. Those flea bitten mongrels were no hassle at all." Naraku continued, "I must say that it was a huge pleasure listening to the pain of their slaughter."

_Uh oh!_ "Koga, don't listen to him!" InuYasha shouted.

"I can imagine something better." He mused. "How about I harm your little mate over there?"

Koga snarled, "You stay away from her!"

He just laughed, "You know? I think I could kill her by shoving my hand in her stomach and rip out her guts…" his smile turned into an evil leer, "…while pulling out your unborn child along with her!"

"You go near my family, I'll kill you!" Koga yelled and charged at him.

"Koga don't!" Ayame yelled.

"This was what Naraku wanted." Kagura said. "For Koga to snap. And to attack him _head on!_ Koga!"

But it was too late. Just as Koga went to slash at Naraku. Naraku just whipped out his elongated limb and grasped him in the legs. "You are too easy." He said. And then the limb started to grow out some sharp points and they went into Koga's legs.

He screamed in agony and tried to pry the pricks off. But to no avail!

"Koga, no!" Ayamed shouted and went to run after him.

I ran after her and jumped in front of her path. "Ayame you can't help him!" I reasoned pulling her into my arms.

She started to cry, "Somebody help my mate!"

Naraku continued to laugh and then threw Koga at us. He landed right in front of Ayame and I and she pushed away from me to pull him into her arms. "Koga, say something!"

He looked up at her and his eyes were filled with regret, "I'm so sorry, Ayame. For putting you through so much pain over the years."

She shook her head at him as tears came into her eyes, "Don't worry about that. It will all be better once we get your wounds taken care of."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that." Naraku said and we looked back to him. "As I was removing the shard from him, I spread my miasma through his veins. So I suggest you say your goodbyes to the wolf.

"Oh, Koga, no!" Ayame yelled trying to stop the bleeding. "You can't leave me!" She sobbed. "No now. Not when we are going to have a baby. I need you with me. Our baby is going to need its father!"

Koga smiled and lifted his hand to stroke her cheek, "You will be a _wonderful_ mother Ayame."

Shook her head and cried harder, "You can't leave me. Wolves mate for life! We are supposed to stay together forever! All three of us."

He smiled up at her, "I love you, Ayame." he said gently. "I always have. Raise our baby and teach it to be strong and powerful. I know you can do it." His smile widened, "And I will wait for you on the other side when you're ready."

She smiled back, "And I love you." She leaned down and pressed her lips to his and cupped his cheek. But the moment she pulled away, his hand fell to the ground. Her eyes widened to his now closed, "Koga?" She stroked his cheek. "Koga, answer me." She sobbed, "Oh, Koga! No, please come back! Don't leave me!"

My hand covered my mouth, "Oh, Koga." I whispered and InuYasha came up behind and wrapped me in his arms. _I am so tired of this!_

"Oh and, Kagome?" Naraku inquired.

I looked up and glared at him, "_What?_"

He smiled and lifted up a familiar bottle, "Thank you for the jewel shards."

I gasped and felt my neck to indeed feel the absence of the bottle, "How did you…?"

He laughed, "When I had you kidnapped."

I raised my brow, "Then how was I able to travel to my world without them?"

"You had InuYasha with you." He said stating the obvious.

I got out of InuYasha's arms and shoved my fist at the ground, "Damn it!"

Naraku chose that moment to take all the shards and bring them together. Kohaku's, Koga's, and mine. He held up the now black jewel up in triumph. "Finally!" He yelled. "I have the ultimate power!"

The evil Kikyo laughed and stood at his side, "Finally, my love. We can destroy them all for good."

"Indeed we shall." He agreed.

I glared up at them. "That _it!_ I am sick to death of your taunts." I felt my power go into my sword. "It's time to die, Naraku. And you too Kikyo." I looked back at all of my friends. "Everyone! We all need to combine our powers and attacks at the same time. Aim for the jewel. It will destroy him."

My father ran up to me, "Kagome, are you sure?"

I nodded, "I'm positive. Our pure hearts can destroy his darkness. We need to believe in ourselves. Are you ready?"

He nodded back and brought his own sword. "I was born ready, my daughter."

"Everyone get ready!" InuYasha said.

I saw Kikyo quickly turn around to Suikotsu, "Suikotsu, you need to stay back, please?" She asked.

He nodded and gave her a peck on the lips, "Be safe, my love." And then he walked away and went for cover.

"Everybody ready?" I asked.

"Ready!" Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Kagura said.

"Ready!" Kikyo said.

"Ready!" Sango and Miroku said.

"Ready!" Dad and Kikyo shouted.

"Ready." InuYasha said beside me.

I nodded, "Three…two…one…now!"

"Adament Barrage!"

"Hiraikotsu!"

"Wind Tunnel."

"Thunder Strike!"

"Dance of the Dragon!"

"Staff of Two Heads!"

"Fox Fire!"

"Iron Claw!"

"Sacred Arrow!"

I felt the power fill up within me, giving me strength. It wasn't Frozen Break. It was something else. Something more powerful. I swung the Silver Mist around shouted, "Tiger's Roar!" and let the power come from me and through the sword.

All of our powers combined together into one complete powerful blast. Naraku and Kikyo looked at us with complete surprise and went to put up a barrier.

"That won't work this time, Naraku!" I said shouted at him. Just as our powers shattered his barrier and reached him.

"Nooooooo!" He shouted as the power ripped him apart.

"Naraku, no!" The other Kikyo reaching out towards him, but was flown back from the blast. "Noooooo!"

_Evil Kikyo_

There was another powerful blast of light, and then it was over. There lay Naraku on the ground…barely breathing.

"Naraku!" I ran to him. It was hard to speak since Kikyo shot an arrow into my back. "My love, can you hear me?" As I sat beside him, the flames of Hell surrounded us, beginning to take us down

He nodded slowly, "Come closer." He whispered.

"Yes?" I leaned down towards him.

His lips went to my ear, "Destroy…_him!_" And then his head fell slack.

I looked up and glared at the people responsible for my loss. They were all celebrating and laughing with each other. But watching a special twosome was when I caught his meaning. Kagome and InuYasha. I smiled, _If I can't have my love. Neither will you Kagome._ I lifted my sword in my arms, aimed, and threw it at them. That was the last of my strength. Until I died on top of Naraku.

_InuYasha_

I had just twirled Kagome in a victory circle in my arms. I smiled down at her and went in for a kiss. But before I went far, her eyes widened as she looked behind me. Just before I was about to ask what was wrong, she turned us around and gasped.

I looked at her in alarm just in time to see her lean on me. But that was when I noticed that there was sword sticking out of her back. _No not again!_ "Kagome!" The sword came out and I tried to stop the bleeding. "Why the hell did you do that?"

She smiled up at me, "Why wouldn't I?"

I sobbed as we both went to the ground, "This can't happen! Not now!"

"No, Kagome!" Someone shouted and I saw that it was everyone surrounding us. It was Kikyo who called out to her. "Oh no." She whimpered and turned into Suikotsu's arms.

"Look!" Sango shouted and we all looked up.

"The Shikon no Tama." Kaiyaku whispered.

The jewel floated down towards us, and went into Kagome's hand. It instantly purified, "This is it!" I said to her and she looked up at me. "You can heal yourself and bring back the others."

She smiled sadly, "I'm sorry, InuYasha."

My eye widened, "_What do you mean?_"

"I love you." She closed her eyes in concentration before saying her next words. "Shiko no Tama, disappear! Forever!"

I held her tighter and cried out, "Kagome, no!"

"Goodbye, InuYasha." She said. "I'll always love you."

"No!" For the fourth time in my life. I cried. I pulled her to me and kissed her frozen lips.

"Everyone look!" Kaiyaku called out.

Slowly and unwillingly, I looked up…and froze.

Kirara whined at the woman who was floating above us. "Hello all." She said.

"Midoriko." I whispered.


	29. Loved Ones Returned, New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of his characters. They all belong to Takahashi. This is just an interesting twist in the story that I made.

**Loved Ones Returned, New Beginning**

_InuYasha_

There she was, in all her glory. The one who created everything we know today. The creator of the Shikon no Tama itself.

"Midoriko." I whispered.

The woman looked down at me and smiled. "You are correct, InuYasha."

Kikyo came up beside me, "Priestess Midoriko!" She gasped, "How is this possible?"

Midoriko looked at Kikyo and slowly lowered herself to the ground. "Once the jewel was wished out of existence, I was finally set free. After one hundred years of being trapped within its depths, I am free." She looked down at our feline companion and smiled wider. "Kirara, my friend. Look at you. Haven't aged a day I see."

Kirara whined in response and ran to her. Midoriko laughed when she licked her face, "Yes, Kirara, I missed you too. So much." She placed a kiss on her forehead and gazed at Sango. "You are her current companion, are you not, Sango?" She asked.

Sango blushed but nodded, "Yes. She had been living in the demon slayer's village long before I was born. She's been with me since I was seven."

Midoriko smiled, "I thank you very much for taking care of her. She's lucky to have such a good friend."

Sango nodded again. "I am quite lucky myself."

Midoriko looked at Kagome's father and she grinned, "Well, Kaiyaku, it's good to know that you kept your word after all these years."

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, Midoriko, I wasn't going to leave her on her own. Hence the reason why I took her to the demon slayer's village." He sighed, "She _was_ born of my clan, remember?"

Midoriko rolled her eyes, "Yes indeed I do. Last I recall, when I went to your village, you wanted to take me to bed." She glared.

He blushed and coughed out, "That was a hundred years ago. I was still young and childish."

She narrowed her eyes, "If you consider three hundred years old _young and childish,_ I shudder at what you consider _old._"

He rolled his eyes, "I have a mate now, thank you. I have matured much since I met her."

She nodded, "You have indeed. Such as the result of your half demon daughter Kagome."

I sobbed as soon as she said her name. I felt to my knees and clutched Kagome closer to my chest and hid my face in her neck. _She's really gone this time. I can't bring her back_! I felt my demon blood roar at the realization. I cursed mentally once my demon began to come out. _He sees to come out whenever Kagome is hurt._ I thought sadly,_ But what good will it do now?_

I didn't fight it when my demon began to surface. I didn't transform though. I could still feel myself. The demon wasn't trying to taking over. But I could feel his anger and sadness._ Mate._ I growled and started to nuzzle her neck. _Mate was taken from me thanks to that dead wench! Again._ I whimpered._ Mate. Mate, come back to me. Please._ The tears continued to leave my eyes and travel down my cheeks as I cried into her shoulder.

I heard Midoriko sigh before saying, "That man Naraku has brought so much pain and suffering. Along with the Sacred jewel. I never meant for anyone to get hurt because of it. And now look what happened."

Miroku spoke up, "You mustn't blame yourself, Midoriko. You could not have known what was going to happen. What's done is done. There's nothing we can do."

She sighed again, "True." She stopped and I could feel her gaze on everyone else. She spoke again, "But I _can_ make amends."

I looked up at her and raised a brow, "What do you mean by that?"

She smiled, "Just wait and see." Then a huge blinding light surrounded us all and everyone gasped.

I quickly stood up and began to back away from it. But before I could get far, she stopped me. "InuYasha," she said, "stay here. You will want what I am offering."

A stream of light came out her chest in the next instant. It went around in circles, surrounding us all before it went towards Ayame.

Her eyes widened and she tried to block Koga's body from the light coming towards them. But she wasn't able to stop it before it went straight into his heart. "Koga!" She shouted hovering over him. She then looked up and hissed at Midoriko, "What the hell did you do to him, you wench?"

Midoriko's smile never faltered, "Just watch, young one."

Ayame looked at her questionably before gazing back down at her dead mate. She gasped as she watched all of his wounds heal one by one. Slowly going back to normal. After a solid minute, there was a _bah-bump!_ Her eyes widened and we all froze. _Bah- bump…bah-bump._ "Ko…Koga?" She asked.

There was loud gasp of air that came out of him in the next instant. He took in another breath full of air before he started a coughing fit. "Koga!" She shouted and sat him up-right to pat his back.

After he was done coughing he took in some deep breaths. Slowly air went in and out, in and out. She let him back down as his breathing began to slow down into a normal beat. He slowly peeled his eyes open. He blinked a couple of times before his blue eyes met Ayame's shocked green ones.

"Ayame?" He asked then looked around. "What…happened…to me? I thought I died."

Ayame sobbed and nodded, "You…you did die, Koga." She smiled even thought she was crying, "But Midoriko, the creator of the Sacred Jewel, brought you back!"

His eyes widened for a moment and then he smiled, "Well, I'm glad she did."

Ayame nodded and crushed her lips to his in a bruising kiss. Once she pulled away she grasped his face in her hands and gave him a hard stare, "You ever do anything that stupid again, Koga, and there will be no kisses for a _week!_"

He pouted, "A whole week?"

She nodded, "You got that right."

Another light came shooting out of Midoriko and it went flying towards Kohaku. It dove right into his back and sealed the wound shut. Another minute passed and he started to cough.

Sango gasped and ran to her little brother to pull him into her arms, Miroku not far behind. "Kohaku?" She asked as his eyes began to flutter open.

He coughed a few more times before he could answer her, "Sister Sango."

Sango sobbed and pulled him to her chest. "Oh, Kohaku." She whispered happily. "I finally have you back." Miroku sat down next to them and wrapped them both in his arms.

She brought them back. Koga and Kohaku. But what about…? I started to breathe heavily when Midoriko looked at me next. "Mates should never be separated." And with that, another beam of light came out of her chest and shot towards us. I froze the second it dove into Kagome's heart. The light seemed to envelope her before slowly fading away.

I kept my breathing steady. Trying to not to do anything that was stop this. Nothing happened for a long time. I was beginning to worry. _Mate?_ I thought._ Please._ And then…_bah-bump_. I gasped. _Bah-bump…bah-bump…bah-bump. Kagome! _My eyes widened as she began to breathe again. Slowly brining more air into her lungs.

Slowly, she lifted her lids and her beautiful blue eyes started up at me in wonder. "Inu…Yasha?"

"Kagome." I whimpered and buried my face into her neck again. I took in a long deep breath to assure myself that she was alive. "You came back to me."

She took a deep breath and clutched her fingers into my haori. "_How?_" She whispered.

I lifted my head and nodded towards the ancient woman. "Midorkio did."

She was speaking with Kagura now. "Kagura," She said, "I am sorry. But I am unable to bring back your sister."

Kagura sobbed and Sesshomaru pulled her into her arms. "Why not?" She demanded. "You brought everyone else!"

Midoriko nodded before continuing, "I have a reason for not bringing her back."

Kagura narrowed her eyes, "Oh yeah?"

"She is happy." Midoriko smiled before continuing, "She does not wish to come back. She feels at peace. And she wishes to stay that way so that she may watch over your family. She is very happy.

Kagura's eye's softened, "She is?"

Midoriko nodded, "She is indeed."

Kagura smiled and leaned into Sesshomaru, "I guess if she truly _is_ happy where she is. I can accept that. My little sister has gained her own freedom. And for that I am grateful."

Midoriko nodded once again and then returned to the center of the clearing. She lifted her arms out as she began to float into the sky, "I can finally rest now." She looked back down at us. "But not without a parting gift." There was another huge flash of a blinding light.

I hid Kagome's face against my chest and mine in her hair. There was a loud _whoosh_ and then a huge gust of wind. I slowly took my face out of Kagome's hair and looked around us. There was nothing. _Nada_. Not even Midoriko.

Kaiyaku looked around before asking, "Any idea what that was? Cause I have no idea."

I shook my head, "Nope. How about you, Sesshomaru?" I asked him.

He shook his head in reply.

"Shippo?" I asked.

"Nuh uh."

"I do!" Miroku said.

"Me too!" Sango said.

"I too as well feel it!" Kikyo said.

"What is it?" Kagome asked. "What do you feel?"

_They feel their immortality._

I gasped at the voice as did Kagome. "Did you hear that?" I asked her.

She nodded, "I think we all did."

_I have given all of your mortal friends long lasting life in there youth. Just as if they were demons. Miroku, Sango, Kikyo, Suikotsu, their children, and their children's children. Forever they and the kin they will have shall stay youthful and healthy forever. Rin and Kohaku will stop aging as soon as they reach eighteen years of age. As will the rest of the children. Forever. You will never loose each other. Be happy together in your new long lasting lives. That is my last gift to you. Thank you for setting me free._

Everyone cheered. Miroku pulled both Sango and Kohaku into a huge hug and twirled them on the ground. Shippo and Kirara were dancing in circles. Suikotsu gave Kikyo a peck on the cheek and she blushed. Koga pulled Ayame to the ground and kissed her while rolling in the ground. Kaiyaku just stood there grinning like an idiot.

Rin popped up behind a bush and asked, "Sesshomaru? Kagura? Is it over?"

Sesshomaru pulled away from the kiss he gave his mate and smiled at her. "Come here, Rin. You're going to be a big sister."

She squealed and ran to them. Hopping into his arms as he sandwiched both her and Kagura into a tight, death-grip, bear hug.

I rolled my eyes at them and then looked down at my mate. She was smiling widely before she pulled my lips to hers. I didn't fight her. I held her closer to me as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

_This is going to be a great new beginning._

**Hey! It's not over yet! I still got a lot of ideas for upcoming chapters. Shall I have InuYasha and Kagome mate…or not? Should I write about Kagome going into heat? Shall I write a little something about the child they'll have…or not? Decisions Decisions. **


	30. First Night As One

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of his characters. They all belong to Takahashi. This is just an interesting twist in the story that I made.

**First Night as One**

_Kagome_

It was over. The battle with Naraku and the Shikon no Tama was finally over. Everything and everyone was well again.

Miroku and Sango were discussing wedding plans. Shippo was drawing pictures of the battle so he could show the village. Kikyo and Suikotsu were helping some of the villagers that were injured during Naraku's attack. Kohaku was walking around the village with Rin. Do I sense chemistry? InuYasha and I were cuddling outside of Keade's house.

Sesshomaru and Kagura however…were a different story.

"We are not settling down here." He said for the hundredth time.

Kagura pouted, "Aw, come on, Sesshomaru. Why not?"

"Because I said so!" He replied.

"Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!" She begged. Yeesh, anymore and she'd be on her knees.

He smiled at her gently. "I already have a home planned for us."

She furrowed her brows, "You do? Where?"

"My father's old castle." He replied. "The Palace of The West."

Her eyes widened, "You mean…_the_ Palace of The West?"

He nodded and then placed a gentle hand on her lower stomach, "I figured we would need the extra room. Besides, the palace needs a leader once again. My father left that title for me if I ever wanted it. And since you are my mate, you will come live with me there, and be my queen. Our daughters will be our princesses. We will start a whole new life together. All of us."

She smiled at him, "Really?"

He nodded and kissed her. "Really."

Just before Sesshomaru collected Rin to leave, he informed all of us that we were all welcome to come and visit them at the palace. He made sure to inform Kohaku as well. Probably for Rin's sake.

InuYasha and I were up on a branch in the Sacred Tree. Just enjoying each other's company. I was settled in between his legs as his arms were wrapped around me. I was snuggled closely into his chest as he pressed butterfly kisses along my neck.

I began to purr as I leaned against him. I heard him chuckle, "You know I love it when you purr like that."

I smiled, "Keep kissing me and I'll keep purring."

"Mmm," He growled and dragged his tongue along my neck. He brought his lips down on my neck and sucked strongly. I moaned as I pulled him closer.

"InuYasha," I moaned as he continued to assault my neck, "I love you so much." I said as I brought up my arms to rub his ears.

He smiled against my neck, "Not as much as I love you." He then pulled away from my neck to look at me, "Kagome, if we keep doing this…I won't be able to stop.

I pulled away to look him in the eyes. "Do you mean…?"

He nodded, "Yes. I want us to finish the mating. I can't wait anymore."

I became serious, "I want to. Are you sure?"

He nodded, "Are _you_ sure?"

I nodded slowly, "I'm sure InuYasha. I haven't gone into heat yet, so I can't get pregnant." I interlocked our fingers, "I want to you to love me, InuYasha. Please."

I didn't need to say anymore. Without words, InuYasha lifted me up in his arms and stood. He hopped out of the tree onto the ground, and sped off. "Where are we going?" I asked him as we were beginning to slow down.

He smiled slightly, "Our home."

I leaned my head to the side, "Our home?"

He nodded, "It was an abandoned hut near the village. I've been fixing it up the last few months. For us."

I smiled widely as what he was talking about came into view. "Oh InuYasha." I whispered as we stopped in front of it. "It's beautiful."

He kissed my cheek, "Wait here." He said. "There's something I need to do." He quickly ran into the hut. My cat ears twitched as I heard things being shuffled around in there. I could hear blankets being shifted and I blushed.

I took a deep breath, _Calm down, Kagome. Don't be nervous. It _is_ only InuYasha. Your first love. Your mate. You first _and_ only to ever make love with._ My eyes widened. _We're really going to do it! He's going to make love to me._

After another second he finally came out and. Whatever he did, it must have been interesting because he was fighting a blush. "It's ready." He said.

I raised my brow, "What is?"

He placed his hand on my back and slowly propelled forward. "Just go in." After he moved the bamboo curtain out of the way…I froze.

There was a large futon in the corner, perfect for two. A nice newly lit fire pit in the center of the room. This was similar to Keade's hut. And there were also some nice candles lit on shelves around the room.

"InuYasha," I choked,

His eyes widened with worry, "What is it?" He asked, "Did I do something wrong? Is it to much? I could…"

I placed a finger on his lips to shush him. I shook my head and smiled, "It's wonderful, InuYasha."

He smiled gently and pulled me into a hug. "I'm so glad." He took a deep breath and continued, "I wanted to do whatever I could to make our first time…perfect." He rubbed my back before pulling away and looking at me. "I love you, Kagome. Let me make love to you."

I took a deep breath and nodded, "Yes."

_InuYasha_

That word was all I needed to motivate me. I cradled her face in my hands and gently brought my lips to hers. She moaned against my lips as I pulled her closer. The kiss became more rough when she wrapped her arms around my neck. I slowly crept my tongue out and ran it across her lips, demanding entrance. Slowly she complied, allowing my tongue to go past her lips. Her tongue met mine and they twirled around each other.

She groaned in disappointment when I pulled away, only to let out a squeak when I pulled her into my arms. I slowly walked us over to the futon and laid her on top of it. I brought my lips back to hers as I crawled over on top of her. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders to pull me closer.

I brought my lips down and pressed butterfly kisses on her cheeks and along her jaw. I dragged my hand down her side where the dress split at her thigh and slowly up her shirt to feel the bare skin there. She shivered slightly at my touch. Very slowly, I brought the ends of the dress into my fingers and pulled it up and over her head.

I untied the laces on her boots and pulled them off. I grabbed on the waistband of her pants next. I very gently pulled them down her thighs, past her knees, and off her feet. Next came off her socks, right off her feet. Now the only things that were covering her were her undergarments.

I took in a shuddering breath, "You are so beautiful, Kagome."

She blushed at that and slowly sat up. Her arms went behind her back and she slowly unclasped her-what was it called- bra. The blue straps slowly slipped down her shoulders as the whole thing went down to her waist. But just as soon as it was about to reveal her secrets, she blushed madly and covered them with her arms.

I frowned at her, "Don't hide yourself from me, Kagome. I want to see _all_ of you."

She closed her eyes and looked away. "I'm so embarrassed!"

I shook my head, "Don't be, Kagome. I love you so much. There's no need to feel that way." I grasped her wrists in my hands and gently tugged them away. She didn't fight me this time, and I was glad. She was so beautiful. Her breasts were the perfect size. Not too big and not too small. And those cute little pink tips puckered when the air touched them.

This was it. I couldn't hold back anymore. I could feel me erection demand to be released. It felt as though it was getting harder by the minute.

I released her arms and then slid off my haori and undershirt and let them slip off of m and let them slip off of my shoulders. I reached for the tie of my kosode next. As they were coming off, I dared a peek at Kagome to find her blushing.

I couldn't help but smirk at the rubies that glowed in her cheeks. It may be embarrassing to her, but I thought it was really cute. I crawled back over to her then gently grasped one of her breasts. She took in a deep breath and whimpered softly. I smiled and realized that I was doing something right. I leaned down to pull the pink bud into my mouth and sucked strongly.

She gasped and arched her back almost shoving her whole breast into my mouth. I moaned as I sucked harder. Running my tongue over nipple and slowly pulling it back into my mouth. My other hand was needling her other breast, very gently.

I only pulled away from her flesh when a new scent reached my nose. And by all the gods it was the most arousing scent I have ever smelt. My ears perked up as I raised my brow at the only thing covering Kagome's secrets. Without further ado I reached in between our bodies and grasped the fabric.

Kagome gasped and sat up in shock, "Inu…InuYasha, what are you doing?" she stuttered.

"Its okay, Kagome." I said, pulling her panties up to her knees.

She started to breathe heavily, "No…don't look there!" She grasped her panties that were now almost to her ankles.

I ignored her, "Don't hide yourself from me, Kagome. You're beautiful. Every single part of you."

She shook her head, "Its so embarrassing though!" I smiled gently at her before ripping them right off of her feet. "Gah!" She move to cover herself, but I grasped her wrists and then held them above her head as I fell over her.

I kissed her jaw, "I don't think so." I brought my lips down to her neck. Bringing open mouthed kissed down her throat, in between her breasts, down her stomach, passed her naval…and to her nether region.

I had heard from multiple people that there was supposed to be hair in these areas. But there was nothing. I guessed that it had something to do with her half demon heritage. I didn't have it either. So it was just a guess.

Slowly, my tongue snaked and I ran it up her slit. Kagome almost jumped up of the floor. "InuYasha!" She gasped as her fingers tangled themselves into my hair.

I gave her another lick and she started to moan. I knew I was doing something right. Those throaty noises she was making were proof of that. I grasped her thighs to keep her legs apart and continued to lick her. She leaned back down and I could her claws scratch the ground.

I smiled before taking her pearl and sucked strongly. I slowly brought my hand from her leg and gently stroked her very wet nether region. Without anymore encouragement, I gently let my finger slip between her wet folds and pressed into her. Kagome's breath caught as I let it go as far as it could go. I, very gently, thrust my finger slowly in and out. I wanted to make sure that she was wet enough for me. I didn't want to hurt her.

Kagome started to shudder and I stopped. I felt her slick walls tighten around my finger and I pulled away. Ah, she was close to her climax. To help her, I let my tongue slip through her folds and gave her a nice long slow lick. That did it.

Kagome arched and yelled, "Oh my Goddess!" After she finished from the effects of her climax I was sure to clean her up.

After I was through, I slowly crawled up on top of her, settling in between her legs. She looked up at me and her eyes widened. "Shh," I hushed. "I'll be gentle, Kagome. I promise."

She nodded slowly and murmured, "I'm just a little nervous. I've never done this before. You're my first"

I smiled and kissed her cheek, "I'm very glad to know that. You're my first too, Kagome."

Her eyed widened, "Really?"

I nodded. Then became serious, "Are you ready?"

She nodded and took a deep breath, "Yes."

I closed my eyes, slowly guided my length towards her entrance. I took a deep breath a let my flesh slip pas her wet folds. I clenched my teeth and slipped my arms around her shoulders as I slowly went deeper. I stopped as soon as I reached her barrier. The only thing that blocked me from taking her innocence. I looked back down at her, silently asking.

She nodded again, "Do it."

I closed my eyes and thrust forward, breaking her virginal barrier. Kagome gasped in pain and whimpered as she hid her face against my chest. I groaned and held Kagome closer to me. The smell of blood and salty water reached my nose. I gently kissed each of her tears away, whispering soothing words to her.

Good God this was the best feeling I had ever experienced in my whole life! Kagome and I were finally one. I have been waiting for _years_ to do this with her. And now her and I can finally do this.

It was hard to keep still. But I knew that Kagome was in pain at the moment. I'll only move until she's ready.

She looked up at me and nodded slowly, "Its okay. You can move now. Just go slow please?"

I nodded. I slowly pulled my hips back, and then pushed forward. I pulled back again, almost all the way out, and then forward again. Kagome moaned and wrapped her arms around my neck. I growled in response and started to drive my flesh deeper into hers. I couldn't help my self as I started to go faster.

I pulled one of her hands from my neck to interlace our fingers. "I love you." I gasped. "I love you so much!"

She choked on her next words, "I love you too." She gasped, "Inu…Yasha…I'm…I'm going to…Aaahh!" Kagome yelled out as her climax shook her whole body and covered my flesh with her essence.

_Oh Gods yes!_ I thought as my own release was about to come. I was getting really tight down there. "I'm…coming, Kagome." I clutched her hand tighter as I yelled out and released inside of her.

I fell on top of her, panting as hard as she. "I love you, Kagome." I said holding her to me.

She smiled and kissed my shoulder. "I love you to, InuYasha."

She soon fell asleep snuggled into my chest. I pulled up the blanket and covered our naked bodies from the cold air. I pulled her close to me, sleep slowly creeping its way to me. I slept with a smile that night.

_We are finally one, Kagome. Now and forever._


	31. The Birth of Kanna

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of his characters. They all belong to Takahashi. This is just an interesting twist in the story that I made.

**The Birth of Kanna**

_Kagura_

_Three years later_

I cannot believe that it has already been three years since Naraku and Kikyo's defeat. InuYasha and Kagome's mating became official not long after their defeat. Kagome still hadn't gone into heat yet. But they'll both know when that happens. Kagome's father just travels around. He has no real interests in anything until he can find his mate again. He visits the village every once and while just to see how is daughter is doing. And it's funny to watch how his anger spikes when he smell that Kagome and InuYasha have been having _fun._

Miroku and Sango got married and had three kids, twin girls that were two years old and a newborn baby boy. Their names are Miku, Tsuki, and Jenshi.

Shippo has been training to become a powerful fox demon. He even ran into the thunder demon Soten again. Do I sense kiddy love?

Kikyo and Suikotsu got married not long after Miroku and Sango did. They have a two-year-old son named Tamaki, and she was expecting again.

Sesshomaru, Rin, and I were living happily to this day. I gave birth to a baby girl, and named her Kanna. Yep. I felt that I wanted to honor my sister's sacrifice by naming our baby after her. Our baby was so beautiful! She looked just like her father. InuYasha and Kagome were there for her birth. So was Kikyo. We summoned them not only for her birth, but help me while I was in labor.

Kikyo and Kagome have become the head priestesses of the village besides Keade, who is doing just fine by the way. That was the reason Kikyo was also summoned. She and Kagome were the ones to be able to help with my being in labor. And it all worked out well.

Word had it that Ayame and Koga had a healthy baby boy. They gave him the name Enki. And that they were known as the first family of all wolf demons in the region. Making them pretty much royalty.

Kohaku was a frequent visitor to our castle. He wanted to visit Rin all of the time. Not surprising, those two were inseparable. They have gotten closer and closer over these past three years. The word _lover _is a wrong term for them. But they _are _a couple. One day, he came to me, Sango, and Kagome and said when they both became of age; he was going to ask her to marry him. Of course we were not surprised at all. I knew it was only a matter of time. But he wishes to wait so that Rin will become a woman. That…and he's afraid of Sesshomaru. Who could blame him? No one could get passed that death glare. Except for Rin, Kanna, and I of course.

Good Gods. The memory of Kanna's birth. It's still memorable to this day. It was in the middle of the night when I went into labor.

_Two years ago_

_Oh my Gods I am so fat!_ I groaned as I placed another rice ball into my mouth. Sesshomaru and I were relaxing on the bed in our room. He had already put Rin to bed for the night, so she was sleeping soundly. He was reading while I was stuffing my face with rice balls.

"Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked, putting down the book and looking at me with worry. "Something wrong, mate? Is it the baby?"

I shook my head, "No its not." I rolled my eyes, "Okay a little. It's just that…" He raised a brow waiting. "I look so _fat,_ the baby is getting heavy, and I can't stop stuffing my face!"

I felt another kick in my abdomen and he chuckled, rubbing a hand across my bulging stomach, "T'is only natural, my sweet." He leaned down and kissed where the baby had kicked me. He sighed as he gazed at my stomach, "It's almost time. I can smell it."

I glared at him and ground out, "You better be right, dog. Or else no more fun in bed for you for _two months._"

He looked up at me, eyes wide as saucers, "Two whole months?" I nodded. "Ah, come now, my love. Why so long?"

I rolled my eyes and ruffled his hair. "The first month is for _my_ sake, because I'll need to rest myself after the birth. The _second_ month will be your punishment."

He fake pouted, "I bet after you've had your rest, I can convince you otherwise."

I kissed his nose and giggled, "I'm sure you can. Now come on. Let's get some sleep." I turned to my side and placed a pillow under my stomach and cradled it.

He smiled and spooned himself behind me. Wrapping his arm around me to hold both me and our baby. This was always how it was every night. And I loved it.

_One hour later_

I groaned as pain thundered in my lower abdomen. _Ow! What was that?_ I gently rubbed my stomach, hoping to ebb away the pain. _Ah, that did not work!_ I hissed and slowly tried to sit up straight. I took a deep breath and rubbed my stomach more. That was when I felt a wetness come from my crease and I froze. Then a sharp pain struck me in my lower abdomen and I gasped, "Oh!"

Sesshomaru shook out of his sleep and lifted a sleepy eyelid, "Kagura?"

I took a deep breath, cradling my stomach, "Sess…Sesshomaru…ah!" I panted and looked him dead in the eye as he rubbed his face, "It's _time!_"

His eyes widened, "Now?"

I growled and grabbed his kimono, pulling his face to mine, "No, Sesshomaru, tomorrow. _Yes_ now!" Another contraction hit and I gasped, letting go of his Kimono. I looked back up at him, "Just get me into the birthing room and summon Kagome and Kikyo. Now!"

Without another word, he nodded and gently pulled me into his arms and took me to the birthing room.

_Two hours later_

_Oh by all the Gods this hurts!_

Sesshomaru sent one of his messengers to summon InuYasha, Kagome, and Kikyo to come and help me as soon as he placed me in the birthing room. Good thing he could run fast because their village was a good two hours away.

Finally Sesshomaru said that he could hear them so they were only a few minutes away. Kikyo and Kagome were a must, because being priestesses they could help me with the birth.

Not fair! Kikyo had her baby two weeks ago and she became pregnant later than me. Well…I _am_ overdue by a month.

By now I was covered in sweat. My hair was a ragged mess, along with the rest of me. Finally I heard footsteps coming from outside the room and breathed out a sigh of relief. Until another contraction hit me and I grunted. _Damn it!_ I looked down at my stomach and chuckled, "You are definitely _our_ baby. Very…ow…set on your course. And you want _out._" I chuckled, "I don't blame you there."

The door slid open to reveal Kikyo and Kagome carrying towels, water, and herbs. Kagome spoke first as she lay a towel underneath me, "Okay, Kagura, how long has it been since you last contraction?"

I pondered at the thought, "If I had to guess I'd say…ow!" I hissed clutching my overgrown stomach. "Now."

She looked at Kikyo who nodded back and placed a rag in the water. After she rang it out, she sat next to me and placed it on my forehead when Kagome started to mix some herbs with another bucket of water.

As Kikyo smoothed the rag on my head she asked, "Kagura, how do you feel right now." I gaped at her in amazement and she sighed, "Besides the obvious, Kagura. I _know_ what this feels like. You know I had my son two weeks ago."

I rolled my eyes and ran over the list of things I was feeling, "Well let's see. I've been needing to take nature's call more often, my lower back and abdomen have been aching like hell, and for some reason I feel somewhat relaxed down there. Despite this pain."

Kikyo nodded and looked back at Kagome who was still mixing herbs, "Kagome?"

She looked up, "Yes?"

Kikyo motioned to the in between of my legs, "Could you see she how she is and if she's open enough?"

Kagome nodded and walked up over to us. Before lifting my kimono, she looked up at me in silent permission and I nodded. Slowly, she lifted up my kimono to look. "Hmmm." She said.

I clenched my fists, "What?"

She dropped the kimono and gave me an apologetic look, "Sorry, Kagura. But you're not ready to give birth yet."

I sat up and gaped at her in shock. "Are you nuts?" I demanded, "I _am _obviously in labor, hello!" Here it is again, "Ow!"

She sighed, "Yes, you are in labor, Kagura, but you're not _open_ enough to give birth. It could take a couple of more hours, who knows? You are pretty moist. As soon as you are fully open, or dilated as we called it back home, then your baby will be ready to pass through." She got up and went back to the herbs.

I groaned lied back down. "Well that's nice." I huffed. _More_ hours? Nice.

She came back and sat on the opposite side of Kikyo next to me. She had a small bowl in her hand. At my questioning look she said, "This is some medicine that will numb you so you won't feel too much. Open up."

I let her lift my head so she could poor the contents into my mouth. But as soon as it went down my throat I almost started choking. "What _is_ that?" I demanded making a sour face.

Kagome rolled her eyes and placed the bowl down. "Just something to numb the pain. Tastes awful from what I hear. But it works. Just try and relax for a bit. You'll know when you're ready."

I sighed and lay back down. "_Fine._"

_Five hours later_

The medicine was beginning to wear off. I could feel it. But that wasn't all. I felt like I needed to push _down there!_ "Ka…Kagome? Kikyo?" I started to breathe frantically.

Kagome lifted up my kimono. She quickly straightened and looked at Kikyo, "Kikyo, hold her so she sitting up. It's time. She's dilated."

"Oh _Gods!_" I gasped as Kikyo helped me up. "Please!"

"I've got you, Kagura." Kikyo said behind me.

Kagome placed another blanket under me and said, "Okay, Kagura. Push!"

I didn't need to be told twice. That was all I could think about doing! Taking a deep breath, I did as she asked and pushed hard. "Argh!" I gasped as tears leaked from my eyes. _Gods this hurts!_

I started to sob as I leaned back against Kikyo. "No no!" she said lifting me back up.

"Come on, Kagura!" Kagome encouraged. "I can see the head! You're doing great. Breathe deep and give me another push. Don't give up now, you can do it!"

I wheezed a breath in and out and gave another hard push. I took another breath and gave a few more hard ones. "Aaahh Gods!" I closed my eyes and more tears came out, "I can't! It hurts!"

"No no, Kagura!" Kagome said. "You're almost there! I promise! Just give _one_ more big push and your baby will be out. Hurry! The umbilical cord is wrapped around its neck, you have to hurry!"

My eyes snapped open at her words. _My baby!_ I thought gasping. _My baby is choking! No!_ The thought of my baby dying now was unacceptable!

Without another word, I sat back up, and pushed with all my might! I squeezed Kikyo's hand in mine as I let out my last scream of agony. "Ah…aaah…argh!" I used every single muscle in my body that I could fathom. All in order to save my baby.

After I felt something release from the inside of me, I collapsed back against Kikyo's chest and closed my eyes. I was gasping for air. I had never felt so much exhaustion. It was as if all my energy was drained out of me. Nothing could get me up. At least…until I heard the wailing of a baby's cry.

My eyes flew open. _My baby._ "It's a girl!" Kagome shouted over the cries.

Slowly, I lifted my head to see the miracle, and smiled widely. Kagome was wrapping a small bloody bundle into her arms. It coughed a few times as Kagome patted its back. There she was. My baby girl.

Tears of joy leaked from my eyes and I whispered, "_Beautiful._" _Kanna was right._

_Sesshomaru_

I could hear my mate's pained cries coming from the birthing as paced back and forth. Rin was waiting just outside with them. That was where I wanted to be. _Oh Gods, I hate hearing her in pain. Please let it be over soon!_

InuYasha watched walk from one end of the room to the other. "Sesshomaru," He said, "She'll be alright. Kagura's strong. She'll get through this. Both her _and_ the baby."

I huffed and ran a hand through my hair, "You have _no_ idea how agonizing it is to know that your mate is in pain."

His eyes narrowed, "Actually I did. I lost Kagome once. I felt her pain. It's not something I want to feel again. But I know that once she goes into heat, she become pregnant. I won't enjoy it when she'll be in pain when she's giving birth to my pup."

He raised hi shoulders, "There is no demon in the world where the female or infant has died at birth." He said at the obvious. "And you two are very powerful demons. Giving your baby a huge supporting chance. They _will_ be alright." He stopped and smiled, "I can already tell. Once it's over, the pain will be worth it. All of the women at the village who have gone through this, felt it was worth the pain."

I frowned but nodded. _As annoying as it may seem, he's right._ I could see outside that the sun had just begun to rise over the mountains, "Sunrise." I murmured. That was when I heard more cries. But this was different. It wasn't Kagura's. These were different cries. The cries of a _baby._ I looked back towards the birthing room entrance and froze.

"My pup." I whispered and ran past InuYasha towards the cries. I ignored InuYasha calling after me. I had to get to my mate and pup. _Our_ pup…was finally born.

Just as I was at the entrance, a smiling Kikyo and Kagome came out to greet me. But…Kagome was covered in _blood._ Kagura's blood.

"Are…are they…?" Words failed me as I gestured to her bloody kimono.

Kagome nodded and smiled, "Don't worry about this, its normal. They're just fine. Tired, but fine. Go see for yourself. Meet your daughter."

I gasped, "I have a daughter."

She nodded again and stepped out of my way, "Rin's already in there. They're waiting for you."

I nodded slowly and walked forward. I gently moved the screen to the side, and froze at the most beautiful site. There they were. My mate, my daughter, and my pup.

Rin was anxiously looking over Kagura's shoulder at the small bundle in her arms. Kagura was deathly pale as she started lovingly at the bundle. She looked up at me and her smile brightened, "Come hold her, Sesshomaru. Come meet our baby."

"She's beautiful." Rin cooed gently rubbing the top of the wrapped bundle. She grinned, "But of course, she is _yours_ after all."

My heart pounded in my chest as I slowly walked towards them. Taking each step with precious precaution. I took a seat next to my mate and looked at the creation of our love. But before she gave me a chance, she slowly handed the bundle to me. "Don't be afraid." She told me. "She'll know it's you."

Without words I brought the pup into my arms and cradled it to me. When I looked down at my daughters face, I almost lost my train of thought. She looked just like me! There was a patch of silver hair on top of her head. Pointy ears similar to Kagura's and my own. On her forehead there laid a purple crescent moon just like my own and similar markings on her cheeks.

She slowly started to stir and let out a little sneeze. I choked a happy laugh. But when she opened her eyes to look at me, my vision blurred. Staring up at me with so much wonder were the eyes of my mate. The same red blood color, and the fire that held their own.

I felt something wet leave my eye and travel down my cheek. I blinked and felt a few more leave. "Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked and I looked at her.

She looked at me with worry. "Are you…_crying?_"

I blinked once, "I guess I am. This is new to me." and smiled gently. "All thanks to you, Kagura. You broke down that last wall in my heart. I can now _feel_ more than ever. Both you and Rin."

A tiny hand reached up from under me and I looked down. My daughter looked at me with worry and I brought my face closer to her. She slowly lifted her hand to my cheek, and tried to wipe away my tears. I smiled brightly and brought my nose down to nuzzle her little face. She began to giggle loudly and I laughed with her. Yes, she made me laugh as well.

I lifted my face from her and looked back at Kagura, "What should we name her?" I asked.

She looked at our pup thoughtfully before whispering, "Kanna."

I smiled. I know why she picked that. In honor of her sister's sacrifice. I nodded, "Kanna." I looked back at our baby. "It suits her well."

"I like it." Rin piped up, and we all laughed.

_Kanna._ _Our newborn pup._


	32. Kagome in Heat

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of his characters. They all belong to Takahashi. This is just an interesting twist in the story that I made.

**Lemon people!**

**Kagome in Heat**

_Kagome_

_Sango's children are so adorable! _ I thought as I watched Miku and Tsuki chase Kirara across the field. Sango, Kikyo, and I were watching the kids while InuYasha, Miroku, and Suikotsu were helping a neighboring village with an infestation of lizard demons. We would have gone with them…but the village needed help with the medicinal herbs and Keade couldn't do it by herself.

"Kagome," Kikyo called out, "could you help me feed the animals? The farmers are all busy in the fields."

I sighed, "Again? Okay, I'm coming." And quickly ran after her. "Which ones?" I asked.

She handed me a bucket, "The horses. And I'm pretty sure that that's all. I just finished with the last of the herbs and medicines, so that means we can go home and rest."

"Good." I sighed as we entered the stables. "I'm dying to get into bed. I haven't been feeling so hot today."

"Are you okay?" She asked handing me the horse feed.

I shrugged and wiped some sweat from my brow, "I don't know." I mused. "I've just been feeling a little funny lately. And I have no idea what it could be."

We started to poor the contents in the horse bins, "Have you had a fever lately?"

I popped my knuckles, "Nope."

"Dizziness?"

"No."

"Motion sickness?"

"I've been a _little_ queasy, but not too much."

"Any unusual appetites lately?"

"Not that I've noticed."

She tapped her chin, "Could it be possible that you're with child perhaps?"

I shook my head, "No. It's not possible. I haven't gone into heat yet. So that's a scratch on that scenario."

She shrugged as she poured the remainder of the horse feed, "Well in that case, I have no idea what it could be." She looked back at me, "Maybe you're just tired."

I crossed my arms, "You think so?"

She nodded, "It could be. I mean, ever since the boys left, you've been working yourself to the bone. When was the last time you had some sleep?"

I blushed and she raised a brow, "How much, Kagome? And don't lie either."

I sighed, "Since they left."

She pointed a finger at me, "Ah ha!"

I raised my hands in defense, "I don't know what was wrong!" I sighed, "I've just been really restless lately."

She rolled her eyes and said, "It's been two days, Kagome. That's not healthy."

I shrugged, "I don't know why I've been so restless. I can't sleep. All I do is toss and turn."

She pursued her lips, "Could it have to do with InuYasha being gone?"

I cocked my head to the side, "Hmm?"

"Maybe you're being restless because your mate isn't there to sleep with you." She mused.

I thought for a second and shook me head, "I've gotten sleep if he was gone for a _week_ with no problems. That can't be it, Kikyo."

She brought her arms up in defeat, "Alright. I can't help you. So you should just go home and rest. And I need to get dinner started before Tamaki gets restless and drives Sango crazy." Before she left she stopped and said, "Oh! And I believe that Sesshomaru, Kagura, Rin, and Kanna are coming over tomorrow for a little visit."

I smiled, "That's nice. Is the large guess hut vacant?"

She nodded, "Yes." And then headed home.

I saluted her and called out, "See you tomorrow!"

"You too!" She yelled back.

I groaned as soon as I landed on our futon. The pain had gotten worse in the past few minutes. I was beginning to cramp mega badly _down there_ and it was _killing_ me! Good Goddess this hurt. I swear! My periods were _heaven_ compared to this.

Adding to the pain, it felt like it was a hundred degrees in here. I was sweating all over! I had to take my clothes off because they were sticking to my skin. Even my bra and panties were driving me crazy (**yes she still has some, I had her buy a whole bunch from that shopping trip**), so I took those off as well.

But as soon as I slipped my panties off of my legs, I looked in between my legs and froze. I was _wet!_ And I wasn't talking about sweat. I was _aroused!_

_Really _aroused by the looks of it. My crease was dripping with my juices. Out of curiosity, I reached down to feel it. But just as soon as I touched it, I gasped, "Oh Goddess!", and fell backwards back onto the futon.

_Good Goddess that felt _good. I thought as I started moaning. Now it _really_ hurt. In a sad attempt to numb the pain, I shoved a pillow in between my legs. I dug my claws into the floor and growled. _Damn it! I'm in pain and sexually frustrated! What the hell is wrong with me?_ Another wave of pain hit me down there and I groaned.

My eyes shot open when the realization hit me. _I'm in heat!_ Another arousing pain and I curled into a ball. "InuYasha," I moaned, "please hurry. I _need_ you."

_InuYasha_

"Again with the over pricing, Miroku? Really?" I asked staring at the proud monk.

He grinned back at me, "It was a fair price, InuYasha."

"_Fair?_" I demanded holding a pouch of money. "If this is _fair_, I'd hate to think of what your version of _too much_ is. This is over the top."

He shrugged, "A man's got to eat."

"Yeah," I said, "but a man's also got to be honest."

He gaped at me in feigned innocence, "InuYasha, you wound me! I am a very honest man."

I rolled my eyes, "If you were, then maybe you would have told the village headman that he only needed to pay at least two bags of money instead of four."

He shook his head, "It's as if you don't know me at all."

I chuckled, "Exactly. If you'd had asked for less, then I would know that you had been switched with a shape-shifting demon."

He rolled his eyes, "You know you're a real piece of wo-"

"Shh!" I hushed. My ears twitched from to the west, "Ah, sounds like Sesshomaru and his family are on their way."

"Really?" He asked. "I don't hear anything."

"My ears are better than yours, idiot."

"Oh, ha ha very funny."

There was a big gust of wind from above us and then down came Kagura. Holding an excited Kanna on her hip.

"Yo, Unca InuYasha!" She said excitedly from her mother's arms.

I smiled at her, "Yo yourself, my little niece. Where's your daddy?"

"Oh," Kagura sighed, "he'll be here in three…two…one."

"If you ever refer to me as 'daddy' again, brother, then you will suffer gratefully." A deep voice boomed above us and I grinned.

"Papa!" Kanna said running to him

The next second Sesshomaru came down with a wide smiling Rin on his back. And there was also Jaken on his fur giving me a glare.

"You ungrateful half-breed!" He shouted waving his staff around my face. "How dare you address milord in such in ill-manner…mmph!" Then he was kissing dirt thanks to Sesshomaru's foot.

"Be quiet, Jaken." He said. "I can handle this myself."

"Oh, like you can handle the cooking?" Kagura asked raising a brow.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "That was once, Kagura."

She rolled her eyes, "Once was enough to keep you _out_ of the kitchen." She shuddered, "Your cooking was a safety issue for the children."

Rin spoke up, "She's got a point, Lord Sesshomaru. That stew was not edible."

Kagura pointed to her, "See! Even Rin agrees with me."

He grumbled at her comment and kneeled down in front of Kanna, "You liked my cooking didn't you, Kanna?"

She shook her head, "No, papa." And then she ran to me and raised her arms, leaving him with a pout. "Pick me up, Unca InuYasha!"

I rolled my eyes and picked her up, "Trying to escape from _daddy's_ cooking."

She nodded, "Mmm hmm."

I fake pouted, "You poor thing." I heard Sesshomaru growl and I grinned, "Oh get over it, Sesshomaru. You now realized that cooking is not one of your talents. No big deal."

He rolled his eyes, "Like you can any better, brother."

I laughed, "Oh I know I ca-" I froze as a wave of the most intoxicating scent hit me and nearly knocked me off my feet. _What the…?_

"InuYasha?" Miroku asked as I placed Kanna down. "Are you alright?"

I sniffed, and then another arousing scent hit me and growled. My demon blood began to stir. I felt him taking over. _Mate._ I thought. _Mate is finally in heat. And is calling for me._ I began to pulsate as my demon blood surfaced. _Must tend to mate._

I heard Sesshomaru sniff, "Ah, it's his mate. She's just gone into heat." I looked at him and hissed, "No one touch him. He's gone into full animal mode. His demon blood is reacting to her. No one dare go near him or her until its done."

I didn't wait to hear anything. Without anymore words I just ran towards the source of the intoxicating scent of my mate. My mate needs to be tended to.

The scent of my mate got stronger and stronger as I got closer. As soon as I reached the hut, I almost fell down to my knees. I could hear my mate's groans coming from inside. She was in pain. She needs to be tended to.

I moved the bamboo curtain aside to let myself in. And what I saw made my erection demand to be released.

There on the floor lay my mate. Unclothed and covered in sweat. Her hair was a tangled mess soaked with sweat spread out on the floor. Her slender arms were wrapped around her lower body. But none of that was compared to what I saw between her legs. In between her thighs was a pillow, dampened from her aroused juices.

I smiled, "_Mate._"

Kagome's eyes shot open and those beautiful sapphires looked up at me. "InuYasha," she moaned, "_please_ make it stop. It hurts so much."

No more words were necessary as I began to undress. My haori came first along with my undershirt, and then my kosode. As soon as my clothes were off, I slowly sat down near her legs. I gently stroked her outer thighs, trying to soothe her.

She moaned at the smooth touch of my fingers, "InuYasha."

I grabbed the pillow in my hand and pulled it out from her legs. She gasped at the sudden absence and moved to cover herself with her hands. "Be still, mate." I cooed, "I'll take care of you."

Her legs were jammed shut from the arousing pain so I had to gently pry them apart. I looked at her opening to find it glistening wet. I growled at the site, _Mate is certainly ready for me._ Even though I didn't need to ready her, I couldn't help but drag my tongue along her wet folds. But as soon as I touched her, she arched her back and yelled out in pleasure. The next moment her juices came rushing out of her opening, dampening the futon.

I gaped in amazement, _Mate climaxes even though barely touched._ I smiled. _Beautiful._ Deciding not to put her in anymore pain, I slowly crawled up on top of her, positioning myself at her entrance. _It is time for mate to carry my pups._ And then I thrust my hips forward into her welcoming walls.

I groaned as pulled my hips back and then thrust them deeper into her. _Mate is so wet and slick! I love it!_ I growled and grasped both of her knees to drive further into her. Kagome screamed out in pleasure as I flattened my chest onto hers as i pounded into her. Her walls tightening around me as another climax shook her body and she coated me with her juices as my climax came right after.

I panted heavily, but I wasn't done. Mate was still in heat, meaning I still needed to service her. I smiled and got up onto my knees, sliding her hips to bring them with me and jammed myself harder into her. Her claws raked the floor as her breasts were bouncing along with our rhythm.

I pulled her upper body so she was on my lap. I brought my hands back on her hips and her legs wrapped around my back. I let her wrap her arms around me and tangle her fingers in my hair and ride me in submission.

I then pushed back down onto the futon and pounded into her even deeper. I reached for one of her hands and interlaced our fingers as I continued to thrust my hips into hers. I slowly lifted my head to look down at her, not stopping my movements. My mate's eyes slowly opened as she started in my golden ones. "You are so beautiful, mate." I whispered kissing her forehead. I brought my lips down to her chest and licked along her breasts as they bounced with our movements. I licked around one of her little pink nipples before pulling it into my mouth and sucked like a newborn pup.

She moaned and wrapped her free arm around my shoulder as I continued to suck on her. Her final climax was coming, I could feel. I sucked harder and pounded more forcefully into her body. Both of us nearing our peak. Almost there…almost… she came with a loud scream of bliss as she rode out on her climax.

I came shortly after with a roar of triumph as my seed filled her womb. _No other male with have the pleasure of my mate except me._ I smiled as I pulled put my soaked and now limp organ out of my mate.

It was over. Mate was finally over her heat and can now rest. It was still too hot, so I just pulled blanket up to our waists. That was good enough. I pulled my mate close to my chest as she began to fall asleep. I followed not long after.

I slept with a smile on my face, knowing that might will be carrying my pup.


	33. Grandparent's Disappointment

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of his characters. They all belong to Takahashi. This is just an interesting twist in the story that I made.

**Kagome's Pregnancy, Grandparent's Disappointment**

_Kagome_

I have never gone into such a deep sleep in my entire life! I was cocooned in both a blanket and InuYasha. His large sculpted chest pressed along my back. His long strong arms wrapped tightly around me, holding me to him.

He had been awake for a while. I could tell because I woke up to his soft lips pressing butterfly kisses on my shoulders and the back of my neck. I bet he could tell I was awake. Because as soon as I became conscious, he began to nip at my ear. "Good morning, beautiful." He murmured.

I smiled, "Good morning to you too, handsome."

He kissed my shoulder again and nestled his head in the crook of my neck. "Sleep well?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. That was exhausting!"

His laughter shook me, "I'm not surprised. We were at it for a long time."

I looked over my shoulder and at him, "How…long exactly?"

He pondered for a second, "I think maybe three hours."

I sat up out of his arms and gaped at him, "_Three hours?_"

He folded his arms behind his head, "Yep. After that first time, you woke up about ten minutes later and was ready to go again." He grinned, "Not that I mind. I enjoyed satisfying your need." His grin widened, "And you were more than happy to know that I was."

I blinked, "I don't even remember that."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back down next to him. "Your father told me that that it was normal when a female cat demon went into heat. They can get so blinded by their lust and their need, they won't remember it if it gets too deep."

I sighed, "I was hoping that I would remember it."

He frowned, "You were in pain, Kagome. Unless I was servicing you, you were crying from the pain."

I shuddered at the memory, "I only remember the first time it hit. And it was _not_ a very good feeling."

He kissed my nose, "That's why I'm glad you don't remember the whole thing. I hate the idea of you in pain." His voice went into a deep purr, "But relieving you from it was a good feeling. A _very_ good feeling."

I blushed and started down at our blanket, "Why is the blanket wet?" I asked.

He blushed, "Uh…"

I rubbed my legs together, "And why am I _soaked?_"

I raised a brow and began to lift the blanket to see what it was. He grabbed my hand, "I wouldn't do that if I were…" I moved the blanket and gaped, "you."

"What the…?" Under the blanket and spread onto the futon under me, was no mistaking, the remains…of our lovemaking. It was also all over the cress of my inner thighs. "Oh my Goddess, is that from me?"

His blush went away and he smirked, "Not just you, Kagome." He purred crawling on top of me, "It's also from me." He fingers gently stroked the damp area. "It's the essence of what we created."

"InuYasha," I moaned. "don't. We'll make a mess"

He chuckled as he dragged his lips down my belly, "Don't worry. I'll clean you up."

I arched my back as his tongue swept wet strokes in the crease of my inner thigh. "So sweet." He said.

I smiled as he continued, _Here we go again. Hell of a way to wake up in the morning._

_Two Weeks Later_

I groaned as InuYasha wiped away some remaining vomit off of my chin, "I hate this."

He smiled, "Keade said that it won't be forever, Kagome. As long as you drink the herbs she gave you every night, then your stomach will be much calmer. Don't freak out."

I raised a brow at him, "This is coming form the guy who almost had a heart attack when I started throwing up last week."

He blushed, "I couldn't help it. There was my mate right in front me puking her guts out." He smiled again, "But that was when your scent changed. Meaning only one thing." He placed his hand on my still flat stomach, "That you were finally carrying my pup."

I smiled back at him as he rubbed gently, "I have been waiting for that moment after you went into heat. I knew it was only a matter of time. I just had t site patiently." He became serious, "Are you ready for this, Kagome? I know you were nervous before, years ago. But are you ready now?"

I gently placed my hand on his, which lay on our growing child, "I am more than ready now, InuYasha. Oh, I'm nervous. Make no doubt about that. But, I'm ready to have this baby. _Our_ baby."

His eyes glowed at my confession before he bent down to press a kiss to my stomach, "I can't wait for you to be born, pup." He murmured and looked up at me, "I bet she'll be as beautiful as you."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What makes you think it'll be a girl? It's going to be a little InuYasha baby boy."

He chuckled, "Oh no. It's going to be a girl. I got a feeling."

"Oh you do, do you?"

He nodded, "Yep."

"What ever you say, InuYasha. Whatever you say."

He just grinned and kissed me. "Oh I say for sure."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

_Kaiyaku_

I was pacing in my hut. I had just received an announcement from my messenger of InuYasha and Kagome's news. _Kagome's pregnant. She's actually pregnant._

She's officially not my little girl anymore. I frowned deeply; _she's going to have her _own_ little boy or girl._ Then I smiled. I ran out of my palace and… "I'm going to be a grandfather!"

The fellow cat demons of the village all looked up. I grinned, "I'm going to have a grandchild! Maybe more! This is cause for a celebration!"

The villagers all cheered and applaud to my news, "Congratulations!" They all ran around together started dancing.

I lifted my arms, "All food and drinks are free! Do with it as you please. You shall eat like royalty from my kitchen. Enjoy to your heart's content!" A huge smiled spread across my face, "We celebrate for your princess, my son-in-law and their child. To Kagome! InuYasha! And their child!"

"To Kagome! InuYasha! And their child!" They all cheered.

_Five Months Later_

_Koraku_

I sat on my throne, bored out of my mind as my mate Kiyuka sat next to me in similar irritation. "My mate, have there anything for us to do on this day?"

She sighed, "Not at all. There has not been any news since the defeat of Naraku three years ago." She huffed, "To think that our worthless son and his half-breed whore of a daughter played a part in his demise."

I looked at her, "Not fond of our grandchild are you, my love?"

She growled, "She doesn't deserve to be even _considered_ our granddaughter. She is the spawn of a _human_ woman. Humans are useless. She is half-human. Making _herself_ also useless. Our son made the wrong decision to mate with her."

I smirked at her, "Such _spite_ towards the girl and our son, my mate. I love it."

She smiled back at me. "Isn't that why you mated with me?" She purred.

I took her hand in my own and gave it a kiss, "Its _one_ of the many." I whispered sliding my hand up her arm, across her shoulder, to tangle in her long black hair. I pulled her face to mine, "Another one of the many is how much I enjoy having you chained to my bed when I have my way with you."

She began purr as she leaned in towards me, "What about when my arms are free?" She asked. "That way I can touch you while you have me under you."

I growled, "How's about I take you back to our bed chamber and have my way with you _right_ _now?_"

Before she could form a response…our messenger burst through door.

"Master Koraku! Mistress Kiyuka!"

I glared at him and barked, "_What?_"

He almost slipped as he began to stutter, "I beg your pardon for intruding on you but-"

"So stop stuttering and get on with it so you can leave!" I snapped.

He bowed, "I have received word of your…er…the half-breed that your son fathered. Rather interesting information I might add."

I raised a brow as I let my mate go, "Why would we care about what has happened to that pathetic excuse of a…_thing?_ The fact there is even a _trace_ of human blood in our family tree, is an embarrassment. What could be so important."

"She is with child, my lord and lady." He whispered.

My mate huffed, "So the whore is going to have a bastard spawn. Why do we care?"

The messenger shook his head, "She is mated to the half-demon InuYasha. The second son of the great Dog Demon Lord InuTaisho."

That caused us to freeze. Kiyuka spoke first, "The half-demon who killed Naraku?

I caught myself, "That _whore_ is mated to InuYasha? Is he daft?"

He shook his head, "Indeed not, milord. He is very much in love with her. And she him. She carries his child within her womb. It has been five moons since she has conceived. She has another four or five before she will go into labor."

I shook my head, "How have you learned of this?"

He straightened, "I was near the village your son rules a week ago. I saw a carriage leave with gifts headed towards the village where the girl and InuYasha reside. He was in another carriage and I could hear his excitement for his daughter's pregnancy. He plans on paying them a visit to pay his respects for his grandchild."

I growled, "That thing dares bear a child? With another half demon? Does she have no shame for destroying the lineage?"

My mate shrugged, "Our son did. I don't see why not. She must feel obligated to follow in his footsteps."

I slammed my fist into the arm of my throne. "We must not let this continue! We have to stop it!"

The messenger furrowed his brows, "What do you mean, my lord?"

I stood up, taking my mates hand in mine, "The thought of a half-cat-half-dog demon is the most distasteful thing I have ever heard of. We must destroy that thing before it's _born!_"

The messenger looked up, "But…my lord-"

I raised my arm, "Silence! We leave tonight. I say we have our _granddaughter_…" I shuddered, "pay us a visit." I looked down at Kiyuka. "What do you say, my love? Shall we stop this?"

She smiled evilly and stood up from her throne. "As much as I hate the idea of her in our home, I am more than willing to get rid of what will come."

I smiled back, "Indeed we shall."


	34. Insults and Bloodlines

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of his characters. They all belong to Takahashi. This is just an interesting twist in the story that I made.

**Insults and Bloodlines**

_InuYasha_

"You still willing to bet if it's a boy, Kagome?" I challenged.

Kagome just narrowed her eyes, "What makes you so sure that it's a girl?"

I shrugged, "I know these things."

She raised a brow, "Oh yeah? Like you _knew_ I was going to go through a hormonal rampage?"

I shuddered at the memory, "I knew you were. But I didn't know it was going to be that bad."

She laughed, "Sorry."

Kagome and I were relaxing under the sacred tree. Just to escape from the outer world and keep to ourselves for a few minutes. We didn't mind having company with others. We just wanted to have some time to ourselves for a moment. She lay in between my legs, both of our arms cradling our growing pup. And of course she was still set on our baby being a boy. But I know I'm right.

I kissed her cheek, "Don't worry about, Kagome. I'd do it all over again." I leaned into her ear and growled, "I'd make love to you right now, if you let me. I studied in your time, that making while you're pregnant doesn't harm the baby. It's actually quite safe, and you can do it until you go into labor." I nipped at her ear. "It also said that the male's essence protects the child as well."

She shuddered against my lips, "Did it also say that if the mother's hormones get out of hand, that she'll pounce the male responsible?

I laughed, "I'd be happy to be pounced."

She giggled and pulled away, ignoring my pout, "As much as I'd love to, InuYasha. You're a bit too _big._"

I licked my lips, "I'll take that as a compliment."

She rolled her eyes, "As you should. But right now, the baby is too big, and you're too big for us to make love. You will more than likely hit the baby in the head."

I pouted, "I thought you liked that."

She laughed, "I do. But since the baby has taken form and is much bigger, we will have to wait until after the delivery."

I smiled, "I'll wait forever for you, woman."

"Kagome!" I heard someone yell. "InuYasha!"

We looked up to see Kaiyaku running towards us. His face filled with worry.

Kagome spoke before I did, "Dad? What's wrong?"

He stopped in front of us and rested his hands on his knees, "I have upsetting news. I can't tell you how incredibly sorry that I am."

"What's going on, old man?" I demanded.

He lowered his head, "My parent's have sent an announcement for their arrival to this village. They have somehow received word that you are with child, and are coming to visit."

Kagome gasped. "Your parents?" She asked. "You mean _my_ grandparent's?" He nodded. "Why is that so bad?"

He sighed. "You remember how I told you that they weren't exactly _pleased_ when I told them about mating with your mother?" We nodded. "Well, since I did not continue on the cat demon bloodline, let along mating with a human, this will not be a friendly visit. And since you are carrying the child of a half dog demon, they will feel as though the line is officially tainted. They are more than likely going to insult me, you, InuYasha, and your unborn child."

I growled. "They can insult me all hey want. But I dare them to insult Kagome and my pup."

"Wait," Kagome said. "I thought that you had had affairs with humans before mom, Dad. Why are they so upset now and didn't say anything then?"

He stood up, "I didn't mate any of them, Kagome. There's a difference with mating with a human then merely bedding them. I mated your mother, I didn't just bed her. I gave my heart and soul to her, and her me. All of the other women were just flings to settle my urges. Nothing more nothing less. I didn't have any feelings for them, nor they me. Not even the demon woman. Even after I left, I haven't slept with anyone. Maiko is the only I will ever make love to."

"When I came back, my parent's had a female cat demon waiting for me. They had her try and seduce me so I would mate with her." He shrugged, "For once, I didn't take on a female's offer to take her to bed. I shook her off and continued on my way. They were not at all pleased."

"Gross." Kagome shuddered and I nodded in agreement.

He shrugged, "They'll be here any minute. I can already smell them. And their aura's are heading towards us."

I stood up and offered Kagome my hand, slowly helping her up. She held onto her baby bump the whole time, as if she was protecting it. When she made it to her feet I held her hand tighter and whispered, "No one is going to harm you or our pup, Kagome." She looked up at me with worry. "I've waited too long to find you only to loose you within three years. Especially not now." I placed a hand on her growing belly, "_No one_ is going to take her away from us. Understand?"

She nodded and smiled a little, "Yeah."

I smiled back and kissed her forehead. "Let's go," I whispered pulling my lips away from hers. "We have guests to greet when they arrive." I took her hand again and let Kaiyaku lead the way to the village.

Everyone in the village was already coming out of their huts to see the upcoming guests. I guess that they heard from Keade and Kikyo that there was a demonic aura similar to both Kaiyaku's and Kagome's.

Kikyo was standing with Suikotsu and their son outside of their hut. Suiktostu seemed warry, whereas Kikyo seemed grim.

Sango and Miroku kept their stance as well. Their small children right behind them with Kirara right next to them. _Thanks Gods that Shippo and Kohaku aren't here. This could get really messy, really fast._

Just then, the sounds of a carriage wheels came towards the village. Then finally, the decorations of a royal carriage was coming our way.

My jaw dropped, _whoa!_ The carriage was totally decked out! It was as if the entire thing was made out of jewels.

Kaiyaku came up beside us, "If you're wondering if the entire carriage is made out of _real_ jewels…it is."

I looked at him with my brows up to my hairline. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

He shrugged, "_Everyone_ asks that question whenever they see the royal carriage." He sighed. "It's been that way since before I was born. They were always very proud of themselves."

"They like to show off do they?" I ground out.

"Yes."

"Wonderful. Can't wait to meet them."

"That makes one of us." Kagome muttered.

I kissed her cheeks, "Don't worry, Kagome."

The carriage pulled to a halt in front of us. A male cat demon who was the one controlling the horses hopped down and opened the carriage door.

First came out a male cat demon, about them same height and looks as Kaiyaku with some slight differences. His hair was the same raven black as both Kagome and Kayaku's. His eyes were a dark midnight blue color that was similar to a dark night sky. His outfit was almost similar to my father's. Only instead of white, purple and red, it was black, blue and silver.

He held his hand out towards the carriage and a feminine hand took it. Then out came a beautiful female cat demon. His mate wore similar colors. Only she wore a white kimono with blue designs of tigers along the side. Her hair was the same shade as her mate's. Her eyes were also the same golden hazel that I mine were. Skin pale as snow with blood red lips. They looked almost like my mother's.

The male cat demon walked up to Kaiyaku with gracefulness I haven't seen since Midoriko. "Why hello, my son." He greeted. "It has been quite some time since I've seen you last."

"Quite." Kaiyaku agreed sourly.

The man grinned. "Why, son, you don't seem too pleased to see us."

Kaiyaku didn't back down. "Perhaps because the last time we spoke, you drained my of my demon powers, turning me into a human. All because you were furious that I mated with Maiko. And I don't that I was not aware that it was _your_ spell, which almost killed me. You knew I would only be saved if I got my demon powers restored to me. Leaving my no choice but to come home, _father._"

The man didn't falter. "Oh that? Yes, that was me." He looked towards the woman, "My, love, it looks like our son is not too happy with our presence here."

The woman laughed, "Well that is a shame." She looked at him, "But that matters not, Kaiyaku. For we are not here for you." She turned towards Kagome and I. "We're here for _her._ We are interested in seeing what kind of whore was conceived by your human mate."

I growled, "I dare you to insult my mate again." I stepped in front of Kagome. "You will not touch her."

She narrowed her eyes at me, "Why have you gone so low as to mate with something like her? Are you mentally ill?"

Kagome tensed behind and I snarled, "I mated with Kagome because I lover her! Not because of what she is. I planned on mating her even though she was human before."

She gaped at me. "You would mate with a human as well?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes. It wouldn't have mattered. I love Kagome for _who _she is. Not what she is."

She looked at her mate and sighed, "I guess it's a generational type of thing for full fledged demons to mate with humans."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

The man raised a brow at us, "Kaiyaku was around the same age as InuTaisho was. InuTaisho isn't the first I'm sure. But as soon as he made the whore Izayoi-" he stopped at my growl. "…what's your problem?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Don't insult my mother either."

He rolled his eyes, "Anyway, over two hundred years later, Kaiyaku mates with a human." He paused, "Has Sesshomaru taken a mate?"

Miroku spoke up this time, "You know Sesshomaru?"

Kaiyaku's father looked at him, "Of course we do. Who do you think helped InuTaisho's parents into the arranged marriage with Sesshomaru's mother."

"You guys did that?" He asked.

Kaiyaku's mother nodded, "We were good friends with his parent's. They had hoped that they would stay together, but considering how much they disliked each other, that did not go so well." She looked back at me, "So who did Sesshomaru mate with?"

I rolled my eyes, "He mated with Kagura. One of Naraku's creations."

She shrugged, "At least she's a full demon." She scowled at me. "At least _someone_ knows how to mate properly."

I growled, "If you too only came here to insult my mate, I suggest you leave before I loose control."

The woman narrowed her eyes at me, "We have names, dog. Use them."

I shrugged, "Not my fault that I'm neither psychic nor telepathic. You never gave us names to call you by."

The man rolled his eyes, "My name is Koraku." He gestured to the woman, "My mate's name is Kiyuka. And we came here to meet our granddaughter," he scowled, "so let us meet her."

Kagome touched my shoulder and I looked at her. She nodded and walked around me towards the strange woman. I whimpered and wanted to shadow her footsteps but she stopped me. "Its okay, InuYasha." She soothed. "I'll be alright." She stopped right in front of the cat demons, her arms cradling our unborn child. "It's nice to meet you." She said.

The two cat demons looked her up and down. And as I expected, they didn't look pleased. When they looked at the top of her head, her grandmother froze, "Are those cat ears?"

One of them twitched on her head, "Yes." Kagome answered.

Her grandmother huffed, "At least there's _one_ thing that shows you have cat demon blood flowing through your veins." I growled at her. She scowled at me, then to Kagome, "Tame your dog, if you will."

Kagome shook her head, "He can do what he please when he pleases. I don't tell him what to do and what not to do. He's not my pet, he's my mate."

She just rolled her. Then her gaze went down to Kagome's baby bump. "Ah, the reason we came here. You are expecting a child are you not?"

Kagome nodded and stroked her belly, "Yes I am."

The woman hissed and slapped Kagome across the face. "Have you no shame?" She demanded as Kagome fell to the ground, shielding our baby. "Here you are, a half breed who has already tainted the bloodline by being born, and now are carrying the spawn of a half dog demon? Are you not aware that this is a disgrace to your own kind?"

I ran to Kagome and carefully helped her sit up. She looked up at me and nodded, telling me that she was alright. I let my hand rest on her belly and stroke softly. The baby kicked in response to the ruckus and I gave it a reassuring rub. I looked up at her grandmother and snarled, "You dare touch Kagome again and I will kill you." I kissed Kagome's red cheek and continued, "I don't care if you come from a royal bloodline. I'm from one too. You're guests here so start behaving like some. You are on my turf now, so I suggest watch what you because I won't stand for it."

The male's eyes widened, "You dare address with us with such rudeness, half breed?" He looked back at Kagome, "You keep a muzzle on the dog, or else that child will end up without a father."

Kaiyaku got right in his face, "You will stop addressing my daughter and son-in-law with such foul insults now!"

Koraku didn't back down. "Oh we will, will we?" He barked out a laugh. "I think not, Kaiyaku. We came here to see the child. So we will do as we pleased. So I suggest you step down, son, now. Else we will have sent to the dungeons. You may be the prince, but you can still be sentences for defying you royals."

Kaiyaku growled but backed off, letting Koraku walk closer to Kagome and myself. I stepped in front of her, "You harm her and there will be consequences." I warned.

"Yes, yes, you made it clear the first time." He muttered. "No need to repeat it."

I raised a brow, "Your mate didn't take the warning seriously. So I figured I'd make it crystal clear. Got it?"

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, half breed."

"I have a name too, your _highness._" I snarled. "It's InuYasha. So does she. And her name is Kagome. Address us by our names and we'll address you by ours."

His eyes narrowed, "So be it." He looked to Kagome, "So…Kagome," he ground out. "How far along are you?"

"Five months…oh…moons." She replied.

He furrowed his brows, "Months? What is a month?"

She blushed, "That's what we call in my time. We still use the moon to calculate it, but we just call it a month."

Koraku glared at his son, "This place has no doubt ruined the world we know today."

Kaiyaku glared back, "It is indeed five hundred years in the future. Things change over time."

Koraku turned back to Kagome. "So, child, you don't care that you have tainted this bloodline forever?"

Kagome flinched, "I had no idea that I was tainting one at all."

"The fact that you are half human is a disgrace to all us pure bred cat demons. You've seen what your mate has been through. Being judged for being a half demon. Something like the two of you will never be accepted by us." He gave her a once over. "And I guarantee, that thing that your carrying, will be looked down upon for being such a disgrace. A disgusting creature."

Tears overflowed Kagome's eyes as she cradled her belly. "It will never be accepted by society and you know it." He continued, "Neither will you. A tainted royal is more than enough to have the cat demons hate you and your infant."

"That's _it!_" I shouted and stood in front of her. "You will stop insulting Kagome now, before I loose my patience. You obviously did not come here to meet our acquaintances. You came here to insult us." I took Kagome's hand in mine, "And as for our unborn child. She may be looked down upon, but that doesn't mean that she won't be special. We'll teach her that no matter what she is, there will always be people to love you for who you are."

"I believed that I was going to never be accepted as a half demon. Until I met Kagome. She taught me that what we are isn't what matters. It's _who_ we are on the inside that does. She was the first person to accept me besides my mother. Our pup will be just as kind as Kagome. I have full faith in that."

I got right in his face. "I think your visit here is done. Do us all a favor and leave. If you wish to be a part of our child's future, then I suggest that you change your tune towards her. No one insults my mate without dealing with me. But since you are her family, I won't do anything. Yet."

Koraku started at me with fury, "Do you have any idea who you are threatening, boy?"

I raised a brow in challenge, "Care to show me?"

He straightened. "Not today. But mark my words, we _will_ be back. Kiyuka, come."

His mate nodded and followed after him. Before she went into the carriage she looked over he shoulder, "I'd sleep with one eye open if I were you, girl." She retorted. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to that child of yours, would you?" And she went into the carriage.

Koraku gave one last glare to Kaiyaku and hopped in after his mate. The other male cat demon closed the door for them. Then he hopped on the front and commanded the horses onward.

As soon as the carriage was out of sight, I took Kagome into my arms. Her grasp never letting go of our unborn pup. "It's alright, Kagome." I murmured.

She sniffled, "What if they try to do something to our baby?"

I combed my fingers through her hair, "I won't let them. No one will touch her. I promise." She nodded against my haori. I looked over at Kaiyaku, "I think you should stay here for a while, Kaiyaku. I don't like this. You think maybe you can send for some of your best men to come down here? Keep an eye out. I don't want to take any chances for the next few moons. Not until Kagome gives birth."

He nodded, "I'll send for them immediately."

I rubbed Kagome's back, "Thank you."


	35. Early Labor

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of his characters. They all belong to Takahashi. This is just an interesting twist in the story that I made.

**Early Labor**

_Three Months Later_

_InuYasha_

It's been three months since the visit of Kagome's grandparent's. Ever since then, Kagome seems to have been pretty shook up by it. She's been more concerned for our baby since then. The day of her birth comes closer and closer each passing minute. We have another month, however, before she'll go into labor.

We didn't take their warning lightly. Kaiyaku sent for his best warriors to come and guard the outskirts of the village. None of us have left Kagome alone either. Even if I'm not around, someone else is.

Even Sesshomaru and Kagura came down to protect her. They're settling with their children in one of the larger huts in the village. Kagura, being the wind sorceress, is able to sense if there is any restlessness in the wind, giving us a warning.

Shippo and Soten have returned as well. They thought it would be a good idea to help out. Even though they're still kids.

Kikyo and Suiktotsu have been extra cautious as well. They've made sure to keep their two sons inside the village at all times.

But even with all of this extra protection, Kagome is still a nervous wreck.

She's been worried out of her mind. Not just of the birth, but of the life that our child might face. That she might never be accepted by society. I can't blame her. I'm worried too. I'm a half demon. I've been judged, beat, taunted, and just plain terrified. After my mother died, the villagers came after me. Making sure that I left and never returned. I was only a five-year-old boy. Yet to them, I was just a small abomination.

My daughter is going to be a mixture of _three_ races. Dog, cat _and_ human. She will without a doubt be bullied by some people. But I refuse to let her live the life that I had. She will _not_ grow up alone. I will _not_ die the day of her birth. And Kagome notleave her at a young age.

Even if something were to happen to us, she still wouldn't be alone. If Kagome and I were to meet an untimely end, she would stay with Sango and Miroku. If not them, then Sesshomaru and Kagura. As much of a cold-hearted man he used to be, he would take her in without hesitation. Thanks to Rin and Kagura, the broke down that angry wall of his. Making him a family man.

But putting that all away, we are still trying to keep as little stress on Kagome as possible. She _needs_ to keep her stress level low so she won't go into early labor. The risks of that happening are too severe to take chances. So we've all been trying to keep her as calm and relaxed as possible. But Kagome took what they said deeply to heart.

She's been really scared hat one day, our baby will never find a mate in life. Because of her heritage. And she's concerned that when our baby grows up, we won't be there to protect her from the outside world. That she might need us and we won't be able to help her. But we understand that she'll want to go.

We both knew that when she is old enough, she will want to go off on her own and experience adventures of her own. That wouldn't surprise me. With Kagome as her mother, that would never cease to amaze me.

But all that will wait. Right now I need to focus on Kagome and her pregnancy. That's all that matters to me. Everything else can wait.

The main thing is trying to get Kagome out of the hut.

"C'mon, Kagome, you need some fresh air." I told her for the fifth time.

She folded her arms and scuffed herself in the corner. "I'm fine in here." She insisted.

I sighed. "It's not like I'm asking you to go on a horse ride. Just for a simple walk. Maybe a dip in the hot springs."

She shook her head again. "I am perfectly happy here."

"I can see that." I said eyeing the way she was huddled against the wall. I ran a hand through my hair. "Come on, Kagome." I persisted. "Either you get up and come with me or I'll carry you myself."

She raised a brow. "I thought we wanted to keep my stress level as low as possible."

"We do." I said. "And one of the great ways of keeping your stress down is to keep you relaxed." I eyed her position again. "And the way you look in the corner is in no way relaxed."

"I'm fine!" She insisted.

I rolled my eyes. "That's it." I went over to her and pulled her into my arms. "I'm _carrying_ you to the hot springs." I walked out of the hut and started towards the hot springs.

She tried to push me away. "InuYasha," she demanded, "let me go. Or I'll S-I-T you into the next county."

I grinned at her. "You sit me, and we both go down."

Her eyes widened when she realized that I wasn't joking. Finally, she crossed her arms and huffed, "Fine." And stook her tongue out.

I growled in her ear. "You better put that tongue back in your mouth, or else I bring it into mine."

That tongue slurped right back in her mouth and she blushed. Without saying anything else, she hid her face in my chest.

I didn't mind. I loved it when she did that. It made me feel like I could protect her from the world. But right now I needed to only protect her from her grandparents. And get her to hot springs without a fuss.

Finally the hot springs came into view and I set Kagome on her feet. "Okay, Kagome, get in."

She scrunched her nose, "Nope."

I eyed her and fingered her kimono, "Are you going to take this off or shall I?"

Her eyes widened, "You wouldn't?"

I growled, "Oh yes I would."

"Fine." She grumbled and began disrobing. Undoing her tie and taking off her outer robe, letting it fall to the ground.

I hissed as she let her inner kimono slip off her shoulders next. Licking my lips as she stepped into the steaming water. I had to say, even though there was a huge bump ballooning from her stomach, she was still the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen.

As soon as the water was up to shoulders, I quickly undressed myself. Letting my haori and hakama slip off with no concern of where they fell. I soon followed in after her. She raised a brow as I slipped in behind her and let her lean between my legs and against my chest.

I chuckled, "Did you really think I would miss an opportunity to sit next to you all wet and unclothed?"

She sighed and snuggled in closer to me. "When are you _not_ doing that?"

I shrugged and wrapped my arms around her. One resting on her stomach. "A lot lately, my mate. I've missed it."

She giggled. "Don't worry. Just a couple more months and you can do what ever you want to me."

I growled as my erection poked against her butt and held her tighter to me. "Careful, mate." I warned. "Or else I'll take you right here and now."

"InuYasha!" She gasped. "We can't."

I licked her neck. "I know, Kagome. Don't worry, I won't harm the pup." I smirked. "But who said anything about _there?_ I was thinking of somewhere else."

She blushed madly. "Are you nuts?"

I chuckled as I pressed kisses along her back. "Not at all, mate. But I just thought we would try something new as soon as your well." I became serious. "But if you don't want to, Kagome, I won't force you."

"Well…" She blushed again, "I don't mind the idea _that_ much. But we better make sure that our baby is sleeping when we do it. But don't be too shocked if I'm not a fan."

I shook my head. "I'll stop if it hurts you." I promised, and just held her to me.

We sat there for maybe an hour. Just completely relaxed. No disturbances. Until…

"InuYasha! Kagome!" I voice yelled out, nearly scaring us half to death. I recognized the voice as Kaiyaku's. _Ah crap!_ I thought. _Well this should be good._

My ears twitched as both Kagome and I could hear speeding feet towards us. Then in the next second, Kaiyaku burst out from the bushes. Just as soon as he showed himself, however, Kagome shrieked and hid herself behind me. I spread my arms out to hide her from her father.

Kaiyaku gaped at us. "What in the seven hells are you two doing?"

I growled at him. "In case you have forgotten, old timer, mates bathing together is perfectly normal. Now you wanna tell me why the hell you interrupted us?"

Kaiyaku blushed furiously but managed to collect himself. "Koraku and Kiyuka have sent an army of their guard to the village. Their on their way as we speak! They intend to kidnap Kagome." He glowered. "And force her body into a miscarriage! You need to get her out of here and keep her hidden."

I snarled and jumped out of the springs. Grabbing my hakama and haori and quickly throwing them on. I gently pull Kagome out and help her dress. After she was done I turned back to Kaiyaku "Listen, we've already had a special hiding plae set for Kagome. We'll keep her there."

Without anymore words, I lifted Kagome into my arms and bolted south. The place where we decided to hide here would be inside of the bone eaters well. Kikyo managed to put up another one of those invisible barriers. We had the whole thing planned ever since Koraku and Kiyaku's visit. And to make sure no one would find her, Keade placed an outer barrier to make sure no one would sense Kagome's aura while she was down there.

As soon as we reached the well, I hopped down to the bottom and gently placed her on the ground. "Stay here until I come back and get you okay?" I asked her.

She nodded slowly, tears building in her eyes. "Please promise that you'll come back to me, InuYasha."

I nodded and gave her a tender kiss. As we broke away, I whispered, "I _will_ come back to you. I promise." With one last kiss, I hopped up the well and ran towards the village. _These guys get ready for a very pissed off half demon._

_Kagome_

As soon as InuYasha left, I huddled myself into the corner and cradled my baby bump. _Please let no harm come to my baby._ I begged to the Goddess._ I'll do anything. Don't let them hurt my baby. Please._ There was kick from inside of me and I rubbed where it had hit. "It'll be okay." I murmured to him…or her. I don't care! "Your father will come back for us. I know it."

_Two hours later_

_What the hell could be taking so damn long?_ I thought as I drummed my nails on the ground. It must have been a couple hours since InuYasha left. I knew he was alive. I could feel it through our mated bond.

But what is it that could be taking so long? I was getting more worried with every passing minute that went on by.

There was a huge _pow_ and I felt the outer barrier lift up. _Oh no!_ "Who's there?" I demanded.

Just then, a head poked out from above. "Why you must be the tainted Kagome. Am I right?" Someone asked above me.

I gasped and looked up. There, peaking at the lip of the well was a cat demon. He had green eyes, short brown hair, and a face a little similar to Naraku's. "Who…who are you?" I demanded. "How did you find me?"

He threw his head back and laughed. "Koraku picked me specifically to come and search for you. You see, I have a talent for breaking down barriers. And yours was no different." He grinned. "Now all I need to do now is break down _this_ one." His grin dropped to an evil smirk. "And then destroy that thing your carrying."

My eyes widened and I wrapped my entire body around my stomach. I shook my head. "No! You won't touch our baby!"

His smile lifted, "Who said anything about touching it? All I need to do is harm that huge stomach of yours and my work is done. But then again…" He tapped his chin. "they did order me to end the tainted line for good. So I'll have to kill you too. Can't have you carrying another abomination from that half dog demon now can we?" He pulled out a crossbow. "Say goodbye." He aimed.

"Jaroki, wait!" Another voice called out.

The cat demon looked up from his aim and glared at whoever called him. "What the hell do you want, Makuzo? Can't it wait? I've got her right in my aim. She's not going anywhere."

"Don't do this." The person begged. _What?_

The cat demon's –or Jaroki's- eyes widened. "What the hell is wrong with you, Mazuko? Are you insane?" He gestured his crossbow to me again. "Do you want the royal bloodline to be tainted?"

The other voice, or Mazuko, cleared his throat. "There is nothing wrong with this child. Or with the unborn child. They are innocent." He snapped his fingers, and then the next instant I was no longer in the well. But behind a familiar cat demon. It wasn't Jaroki. Though I have seen this man before. Where have I…? The chariot! He was steering the horses when my grandparents came for their _visit._

I looked up at him. His arms were spread out. As if he was _protecting_ me from the other cat demon. Was he?

Jaroki gaped at him. "Her mere _existence _taints the blood line. Imagine what the half cat half dog demon child will do. It must be destroyed before it's born." He aimed his bow back down at me and placed his finger on the notch.

"No!" Mazuko yelled before tackling Jaroki to the ground. "You will not harm her!" They were rolling around on the ground. Both punching, kicking, scratching, and biting.

Jaroki snarled in his face. "I refuse to let you destroy us all!" He punched him in the face. "She _will_ die!"

Mazuko pulled on his hair and kicked him in the ribs. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

Before Jaroki could land in another blow to the face, Mazuko grabbed his dagger and stabbed him in the chest. Mazuko snarled in his face, "I refuse to let the pride of you and our king and queen to rule us any longer. This is _done!_"

Jaroki coughed up some blood. His words were garbled as he spoke, "I will not die without doing what I came for." His gaze met mine then. "Have a nice night." His eyes flared for a second, and then he fell slack.

_What did that…mean…?_ Just as soon as the though passed me there a sharp pain in my lower abdomen. "Oh!" I clutched my stomach as another pain hit me. What was that? "Ah!" I felt a wetness seep from my core and down my legs. _Oh no._

Mazuko looked up and at me. "No!" He dropped the lifeless corpse and ran towards me. He helped me sit down as I started getting dizzy. "You must stay awake."

I looked down to see blood staining my kimono. Tears came into my eyes. "My baby. No. Please don't take my baby away."

Mazuko gently took me into his arms. "There's still a chance." He murmured as he started walking back to the village. "He managed to force you into early labor. Your very far along, there's a huge chance both of you will make it."

"InuYasha," I whispered, "I need you."

"I'll get you to him, Kagome." He promised.

I looked up at him, "Why are you helping me?"

His eyes glistened, "I mated with a wolf demon. And they killed our firstborn. I refuse to see someone else suffer the same fate." He looked back down at me, "Your baby will make it through this. So will you. I swear."

More tears left my eyes. "You promise?"

His hands tightened on me. "I do."


	36. The Birth of The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of his characters. They all belong to Takahashi. This is just an interesting twist in the story that I made.

**The Birth of The Beginning**

_InuYasha_

_Kagome's safe._ I chanted in my head. _She's safe and so is our pup. They're safe. They're going to be okay._ These thoughts were creating a hurricane in my mind as I ran to the village. Kaiyaku was pretty sure that his parents were waiting for us. And speaking of Kaiyaku, the man has failed to shut up since we left.

"Are you sure Kagome is safe there in that well?" He asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Yes," I ground out.

"What if they get caught?" He insisted.

"Then it'll be on all of us." I replied.

"What if someone sees passed the barrier?"

"I doubt that will happen."

"What if it does?"

"I don't know what I'll do about that. Let's just hope that if it does happen, we'll be finished with your parents." I said.

"But what if…?"

"Shut up!" I shouted. "I'm already stressed enough about leaving her there. Your mouth right now is not helping me concentrate at all."

"I know that!" He growled. "But can you blame me? That's my daughter in there!"

I rounded on him and grabbed his kimono at the front. "She may be your daughter in there, but that's my mate and unborn pup so shut the hell up!" I snarled. "I know very well that she's your daughter. But that bond is nothing compared to _our_ bond. And I am well aware that she's alone down there, but if you keep brining it up I am going sew your mouth shut!"

I got right in his face. "And don't think I won't! I don't care if you _are_ her father. She's _my _mate. You better knock it off, old timer. I'm not kidding. We need to focus. And when you keep going on about 'what if's' with Kagome, I won't be able to. Neither will you." My grip tightened. "So shut up and get moving."

Without warning, a scream was heard coming from the village. I let him go, "They've attacked. Come on!"

We started towards the village. There we could see some unfamiliar cat demons fighting Kaiyaku's soldiers.

I unsheathed Tetsuiega, "You got any idea what their plan is?"

He sighed. "It's always 'search and destroy'. They'll kill everyone in this village."

I smirked, "Well they've searched alright. But they'll be the ones who are destroyed."

"InuYasha," he said, "I don't know if I'll be able to take them down."

I rounded on him. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

He closed his eyes, "Despite what they're doing right now…they're still my parents. My blood."

"So are Kagome and our unborn pup." I growled. "You're going to let your parents kill them?"

He shook his head. "It's not that. Our blood ties are strong. They can turn it against me. My father has the ability to bring out the strongest of my power."

I raised a brow at him. "How is that a bad thing?"

His eyes opened. "I'll go into a frenzy. What I mean is…I'll be rendered helpless to my inner beast. Something strong would have to wake me up."

"InuYasha!" Someone shouted and we looked back.

The person who called was Miroku. "Where the hell have you two been?" He demanded.

My eyes narrowed, "Where's Sango?"

He opened his mouth to answer then paused and turned around, smacking a cat demon in the head. "She went with Kikyo to hide the children. What about Kagome?"

I nodded, "She safe."

I turned around and looked back at Kaiyaku. "Don't think about that now. We need to destroy your parents now. Before everyone here is murdered."

He nodded, "Right."

_Two hours later_

I was exhausted. Kaiyaku's parent's had brought a whole army to attack us. But despite how many there were. There weren't many casualties. But man it seemed endless. These were some pretty tough cat demons too. We had killed off most of them. Some eventually surrendered near the end.

Kaiyaku's soldiers put up a pretty good fight. We didn't lose any of them. Almost, but we didn't. They all put up a strong fight to protect the village.

We were all panting from exhaustion. Sweat dripping from our foreheads down our faces. Sesshomaru's normally beautiful white kimono was drenched in blood and soot. Kagura's hair was in a huge rats nest passed her shoulders. Kohaku was sitting in a yoga position panting heavily. Miroku's band managed to free itself from his hair, leaving it past his chin. Same thing with Suikotsu.

Somewhere in between the fight Sango and Kikyo returned to help us. They didn't look too good either. Sango's band had snapped off when one of the cat demons grabbed her hair. She was leaning against her hiraikotsu to catch her breath. Kikyo's ribbon had come undone after a cat demon almost slashed her head off.

Not just them. Koga and Ayame also came over. Koga was busy grumbling about how why he hates cats. His hair was going every which way. Add to that, he was covered in claw marks. Ayame was in the same position as everyone else. But she was ignoring Koga's gripes.

They all looked like hell. Then again, I shouldn't be judging. I probably don't look too hot myself. I knew that I was covered in blood and dirt. My kimono drenched in the blood of our enemies. My long sliver hair in a big knotted mess just like everyone else's.

But despite all of this, we have yet to win. We still haven't seen where Koraku or Kiyuka yet. They haven't shown their faces during the battle. So only the Gods know where they are now.

"Yo, Kaiyaku." I called out.

He looked up at me. "What?"

"Do you sense your parents anywhere?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No. They're really good at hiding their aura's. I can't even smell them.

I stabbed Tetsuiega into the ground and leaned against it. "What the hell could they be waiting for?"

He shrugged, "Who knows. An applause maybe?"

I chuckled. "No idea." I laughed some more then felt a jolt of pain run through me. I froze. _What was that?_ I looked around and I could faintly sense something else. This pain wasn't mine. Then I realized. A jolt of terror ran through me. _No!_

Once I realized what it was, I could see a familiar cat demon running towards us. Holding someone in his arms. "Kagome!" I shouted.

Everyone looked up and saw what I was looking at. I ran towards the man who held my mate. Ready to strike. "Let her go now!"

He stopped and saw me, "I did no harm to her. But you must take her into one of these huts now."

I was almost in front of him. "Give me one good reason why I should believe you!" I snarled. "You're one of _theirs!_"

He shook his head. "Not anymore."

I was right next to him now, "Oh sur-"

"InuYasha…" A weak voice spoke up.

I looked down at my mate and whimpered. "_Kagome._"

She looked so scared. Tears were running freely down her cheeks as she sobbed. But then I _just_ noticed the scent of blood coming from her. I frantically searched her, looking for where she was cut…and then I saw. There was blood soaking the lower part of her kimono. Drops running down her legs and onto the ground. _Oh no. Please no!_

Tears filled my eyes. "Oh, Kagome, no." I begged stroking her cheek, growling at the man who still had her in his arms.

She cleared her throat, "He's telling you the truth."

I sniffled, "What?"

She shook her head, "He didn't hurt me. He saved me."

I bared my fangs. "Bull crap then why are you bleeding?" I tremor of terror ran through me. "Please don't tell me that our pup-"

The cat demon spoke up. "I wasn't cautious enough. Someone else was sent to kill her and your unborn child. I managed to stop him. But not enough. He managed to force her into early labor by merely looking at her. But there's still hope."

I grabbed his kimono, careful of Kagome. "Makes sense right now or I'll rip your head off."

"She's in labor!" He snarled. "I know you know what that means. If she is taken care of right now, then you can save both her and your child. But you need to act fast."

I hissed, "I'll only believe you because Kagome does. Sango! Kikyo! Ayame! Kagura! Now!"

They ran over to us. "Take them…" I pointed to the cat demon and my mate, "to the birthing hut. Kagome's gone into early labor. I need you guys to help her. Now."

Without any questions they quickly led them away. I was about to follow after them…but then an evil laughter filled the area.

"Well it seems the guests of honor has finally arrived." Kaiyaku muttered.

"Well it's nice to know we are well respected." A voice boomed.

"Well respected my ass!" I replied.

"Its time for you all to die now." He said unsheathing his sword. He pointed it to me. "And I think I should start with you."

"Hah! Fine with me."

_Kagome_

"Okay, Kagome. We need you to stay awake." Ayame said placing me against the pillows.

"She's losing so much blood!" Kikyo shouted. "Get me towels and lots of them. Quick!"

I looked up at Sango. "Please." I begged, "Please save my baby."

She smiled softly, "We will Kagome don't worry. You both will make it out of this alive. I promise. But we need you to focus."

I nodded slowly. Kikyo was gently spreading my legs apart and cleaning me up. "How much longer before I need to push? I really want to."

She cleaned me some more and Ayame handed her a bowl of water. "In just a minute. You're dilated enough. Just wait a little longer."

I groaned and Kagura rubbed my shoulder, "You helped us with our children, Kagome, now its time for us to help you with yours."

I smiled at her. "Thank you, Kagura."

She smiled and then I gasped. There was a deep pressing feeling in my lower region. "I think its time! Argh!"

Kikyo nodded, "It is! Okay, Ayame, I need you to mix those herbs now." Her focus went to me. "Alright now, Kagome, I need you to push alright? Big deep breaths."

I started to pant heavily but nodded. With two strong breaths I pushed as hard as I could. "Argh!"

"That's it, Kagome," She encouraged "Keep going!"

"Oh Goddess!" I gasped, "It hurts! It hurts!"

"I know, Kagome, but you _need_ to push." Kagura said. "We won't let you lose your baby. We are here with you until the end. Come on, Kagome, you can do this!"

I tried to sit up straighter and gave it another push. "Oooohhh! Please tell me that you see something, Kikyo, because I can't take it anymore."

She smiled up at me, "I can see the head! You're doing great, Kagome. Almost there." Before I could sigh in relief she stopped me, "Don't relax yet." She reached down. "I have the head. Now one more push, Kagome, that's all then it's done."

I nodded once, tears leaking down from my eyes. I held both Sango's and Kagura's hands in a death-tight grip. Sango was trying to wipe the sweat while murmuring encouragements to me. With determination, I sat up straight, took a deep breath, and gave it all that I got. I pushed with all my effort. Hoping that it would be enough.

With one last flabbergasted gasp, I fell back against the pillows out of breath. After a few moments of silence…I heard it. A small cry coming from the other side of the room. With shaky limbs, I righted myself up with the help of Kagura and Sango. Then I saw it.

Kikyo was smiling gently at something small and covered in blood in her arms. Ayame gently gave her a towel to wrap it. She too was looking at it. Her eyes full of wonder.

Kikyo looked up at me and her smile widened. "Congradulations, Kagome." She said patting the bundle. "It's a little girl."

Tears of pure joy escaped my eyes. _My baby. I have a daughter._ "My daughter."

"She's beautiful." Sango whispered.

"She is." Kagura agreed.

Ayame laughed, "Of course she is! She's Kagome's after all."

_InuYasha_

"Koraku, this is the end for you! You got that!" I shouted at him.

He just grinned. "I doubt that I can die by the hands of a half demon."

I grinned back. "Oh I _know_ I can. Anything to keep my mate and unborn pup safe."

"Perhaps you should pay more attention, Koraku." A voice shouted from behind us. It was the cat demon that brought Kagome.

Koraku laughed. "Well if it isn't Mazuko the traitor."

The cat demon just glared at him. "If anyone is a traitor it's you. You've betrayed your own kin!"

"For good reason else that abomination that is about to be lost wouldn't have been a problem." Koraku remarked ignoring my growl.

"Just like you killed my son?" He demanded.

Koraku didn't hesitate. "I did it to protect your honor and you know that."

Mazuko snarled. "You did no such _thing!_ You are threatened with the idea with demons mating with others out of their race. You murdered my unborn son just because you hated the idea that I mated with a wolf demon!"

I gaped at him. _He lost his son?_ I looked over at Koraku. _And all this time he _still _served him?_

"Didn't stop you from leaving my side or abandoning your mate." Koraku retorted.

Mazuko's eyes flared. "Did you really think that I abandoned her?"

Koraku bared his fangs and hissed. "You stayed with her?"

"Of course I did!" Mazuko replied. "She's my mate. My one and only. I would never abandon her. And we've had four children together."

"You disgusting creature."

"Like you're one to talk! You make me sick!" Mazuko straightened. "Where's your mate, Koraku. I haven't seen her."

Koraku froze. "What are you implying?"

Mazuko grinned evilly, "You and your mate pissed off enough demons to start a war between the elements."

"Get to your damn point!"

"Kiyuka will be no longer with us as of…now!"

Out of nowhere a jolt of pain was shown in Koraku's eyes and he dropped to his knees. "Nooooo! Kiyuka! My Kiyuka!" He narrowed on Mazuko. "What have you done?"

Mazuko shrugged. "I did nothing. My mate's father did though."

"Well what did _he_ do!"

"I know you can feel it through your bond. He killed her."

"For what reason?"

"For the pain you caused on his daughter and the loss of his first grandchild." Mazuko straightened. "They know that it was _her_ that forced my mate into a miscarriage. A life for a life. And yours is mine." Mazuko unsheathed his sword. "This is for my son."

Koraku glared up at him, "You have betrayed our race."

"I didn't. You did." And with that, Mazuko dropped his sword. Cutting off Koraku's head.

As Koraku's body dropped to the ground, Mazuko turned to me. "Go to your mate."

"What about you?" I asked. "Are you going to be alright?"

He nodded, "My son has been avenged. That's all I wanted."

A sharp cry brought our heads up. My ears perked up. That was no ordinary cry. That cry belonged…to a baby!

Mazuko smiled. "The birth of the beginning."

I didn't hear anything else. I just ran. I ran towards that cry that called out to me. I ignored the calls coming after me. All that mattered to me was getting to my mate…and my pup.

Once I made it to the birthing hut I slowed my pace. Outside of the hut were Sesshomaru, Koga, Suikotsu, and Miroku. And they all had smiles on their faces. "Is she…? Are they…?" The scent of blood and birthing fluids filled my nose.

It was Mirkou who answered. "They're fine, InuYasha."

Just then Sango, Kikyo, and Kagura came out. Sango smiled at me and said, "You have a daughter, InuYasha."

I smiled, "I do?"

She nodded and stood out of the way of the door.

Without further ado, I went over moved the bamboo curtain to the side…and I froze.

Kagome was panting heavily as she lied there on the futon. Her long raven hair was a tangled mess spread amongst the pillows. Her eyes were closed from exhaustion. Her skin coated in sweat.

Ayame came up to me, holding a small bundle in her arms. She smiled at me, "Meet your daughter, InuYasha."

I looked at her. "My daughter?"

She nodded and held out the small bundle to me. "Here's your baby."

I looked at her once before taking the bundle into my arms. She left me to be alone with my family. I didn't pay mind though. I was holding something so small and so precious in my arms.

A small face, the mirror of Kagome's, sleeping peacefully. A small black patch of hair on the top of her hair. There was a strand of hair out of place and I gently let my fingers comb it down. But I rubbed across something soft. I looked closer and could see two dog (or cat) ears flopped on top of her little head. Now wasn't that cute. They'd perk up in about a week.

I gently stroked her little puffy cheeks. My pup. My daughter.

"InuYasha," a voice croaked. I looked down to see a smiling yet exhausted Kagome looking up at us. "Isn't she beautiful?"

I smiled gently and walked to her. I slowly sat down next to her, cautious of the pup. "She is. I am so proud of you, Kagome."

Her brows furrowed. "What for? You're half responsible too for her."

I shook my head. "That's not what I meant." I let my lips brush across my pup's forehead. "You both made it through this. And that's because of you. You were very strong." I kissed her hair then looked back at me. "You managed to make it. Not many people can. But you did. And that's proves to show, that you're more stronger than you think."

I gently rocked our pup and saw her eyes open slightly. My breath caught. _She has my eyes!_ They were the same gold as my own. It was like my own eyes were staring back at me. How nice was that.

I looked back at Kagome. "What should we name her?"

Kagome thought for a moment, and then smiled. "I was thinking…Sakura."

My jaw went slack. "I…Sakura? You…?"

She giggled, "What better name to give our daughter than the beauty of sakura trees?"

Tears filled my eyes, "You really feel that way?"

I smiled at her, then back at our pup. "Sakura." I murmured. "My little Sakura." I looked back at Kagome. "You should get some sleep. I think we all need it."

She nodded slowly then yawned. I helped her nestle back into the blankets joining her. I placed Sakura gently against Kagome and she cradled her close. I took them both in my arms in complete bliss.

I felt asleep with no worries. My mate and my pup were safe in my arms. All of our dangers are gone and out of the way. Finally.

**I've been feeling a little better since the incident. So I got to write this for you guys. Don't worry. One last chapter to go.**


	37. Problem's End and The Start of a Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of his characters. They all belong to Takahashi. This is just an interesting twist in the story that I made.

**The End of Our Problems and The Start of a Romance**

_InuYasha_

It had been a whole month since everything went down. And nothing else could have been better. All of our enemies were dead. Naraku, Hakudoshi, Koraku, and Kiyuka. All of them. We are able to live in peace.

And I couldn't be happier.

I had my mate and my pup with me. After over two hundred years of being alone, I was finally surrounded by people I could trust. And that was all thanks to Kagome.

Before I met her, I didn't care about a living soul. Yeah sure there was Kikyo, but that was nothing compared to how I fell with Kagome. Kagome was the only one who accepted me for who I am. The only one who has ever done that besides her is my mother. Not even Kikyo completely accepted me. But Kagome did. Now, we are mated, and have a daughter together. The first of many I hope.

I was with them right now. We were all relaxed against the Sacred Tree where Kagome and I first met. Kagome was leaning against my chest cradling our sleeping pup in her arms. I had my arms wrapped around the both of them. Holding 'em close to me. My head was leaning on Kagome's shoulder. We were both watching our daughter sleep peacefully in her blanket.

I couldn't help but smile and gently let my clawed finger stroke her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and yawned in response. Her mouth opening wide, revealing to small fangs peaking from her gums.

She started to get fidgety in Kagome's arms and whined a little.

"Uh oh." Kagome laughed. "Looks like somebody's hungry." She slowly loosened her kimono and let it slip down one of her shoulders, baring her breast. She gently guided Sakura's head to her breast. As soon as Sakura lips grasped her tip her little fingers reached up to grab her breast, holding it in place is she fed. Kagome was smoothly rubbing her back, encouraging her and gazing at her with love and kindness.

I was watching them both in total adoration. Watching my mate nurse our pup gave me so much pride. It made me so warm inside. My family was taken away from me. And now I have a new one, all my own. The proof was here in my arms. I had never dreamed that I would have the pleasure of having a mate. Much less a child. And watching them now was a without a doubt the most wonderful site I had ever laid eyes on.

One of Kagome's ears twitched and she looked up to smirk at me. "Like what you see?" she asked.

I smiled and kissed her hair. "Very much so. I could get used to this."

She kissed me under my chin and said, "You'll kind of have to for a while. Until she's old enough to not need my breast anymore."

I chuckled and held them tighter. "You don't honestly think that your breasts will be needed for that anymore?"

She sighed. "Not until we have another baby, no. Why?"

I licked her cheek and purred. "I might want to have some myself."

A small gurgle below us interrupted Kagome's reply and we looked down. Ah, looked like Sakura was finished. "Good girl, Sakura." Kagome praised lightly patting her back. She patted a little more, helping her let out a little burp.

"Aw!" I cooed and let her fingers grasp my pinkie. "Id never thought I would go gaga over a baby. Let alone one of my own."

Kagome laughed. "Well something tells me that this is only the first of many more to come. Am I right?"

I lightly bit her ear. "Very much so, mate." A familiar scent hit my nose and I sniffed. "Oh. Sounds like Koga, Ayame and their son Enki are coming this way." I said getting up.

"Really?" She asked as I helped her up, cautious of how she held the pup. Then one hears twitched. "Yeah, your right. I can hear them coming."

Just then the padding of two sets of feet were headed our way. It took another minute before the running ceased and they were right in front of us.

"Hiya!" Ayame cheered.

"Yo." Koga greeted.

"Hey, guys." Kagome greeted and I just smiled. Kagome looked down at Enki. "Hey there, Enki. How are you?"

He just blushed and hid behind Ayame's leg.

Koga laughed. "Don't mind that he's just shy. He takes after his mother with that."

Ayame grinned. "It's true. I was just like that when I was his age."

I shook my head and chuckled. "How old is he?"

"He just turned four two moons ago." Koga said ruffling his hair.

Kagome laughed and slowly walked up to them, holding Sakura close to her. "It's nice to see you guys again. We haven't seen you guys since…_that_ happened."

Koga smiled. "Yeah. Sorry we haven't been around since then. We've had to keep things settled back at the tribe."

Kagome nodded, "I understand." Sakura giggled and clapped as she saw the familiar faces.

Ayame's eyes glowed. "Aw! Look at that. She remembers us. How ya doing, little one?" She asked wiggling her fingers at our pup.

Koga even smiled and walked over to look at her. "She has Kagome's face but InuYasha's eyes."

I walked up to them and gently brushed my daughter's hair. "Kaiyaku said that in about another month or so, we'll be able to tell which of our demon blood flows through her more."

Ayame cocked her head to the side. "Doesn't she have _both_ of you in her?"

I nodded. "She does. And she always will. But there's one part of us that will reach out stronger than the other. Whether it is her cat demon or dog demon blood. We'll just have to wait and see."

Enki peeked his head out from behind Ayame's leg to look up at Kagome. His gaze was fixated on Sakura wrapped in the blanket as Kagome rocked her gently in her arms. He looked up at his mother and tugged gently on her pelt. "Mama?" He asked.

She looked down at him then knelt down so he could whisper in her ear. After he pulled away she smiled and nodded before straightening back up. She turned to Kagome. "Do you mind if Enki has a look at your pup?" She asked. "He wants to meet her."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Of course." She slowly knelt down on the ground and looked at Enki, who was still hiding behind Ayame's legs. "Hello, Enki." She murmured. "Would you like to see my baby?"

He blinked once then slowly walked around his mother's legs and up to Kagome.

She gently adjusted the baby that way he could see her face. Enki froze. Once he saw her face, he seemed to be drawn to her. He slowly walked closer to our baby and held his hand out to her. Sakura seemed just as mesmerized as he was. She reached her tiny little hands out to him. Trying to reach him.

Sakura hurried his pace and gently took her tiny hand in his. As soon as their hands touched…something happened.

The air around us seemed to spark. The aura surrounding all around us seemed to elevate into something strong.

Enki smiled widely and gently stroked her little cheek. "Sa…Sakura." He said softly.

I looked over at Koga and Ayame who were gaping at their son. Koga broke the silence. "Is that your daughter's name? Sakura?"

I nodded slowly. "We named her after my mother. Why?"

Koga looked at Ayame before looking back at me. "'Sakura' was his first word." He rubbed Ayame's shoulder. "And that was two years ago."

I gasped as I watched our daughter and their son smile and laugh with each other. Kagome looked over her shoulder and at me. I nodded to her…then nodded to Koga and Ayame.

"You know what this means." Koga said.

I nodded and looked back at our children. "They've bonded."

_Six hours later_

"Well that was one heck of a day." I said flopping down on our futon.

Kagome straightened up her kimono and sat down next to me. She had just fed Sakura and put her to bed. "I know. She's not even a year old and has already found her mate." She frowned at my growl. "Oh don't be like that." She lied down next to me.

I sighed and rolled on my side to face her. "I can't help it. I didn't think I would have to worry about something like this for another thirty years."

She raised a brow. "Why thirty? I was eighteen when _we_ mated."

I scowled. "Thirty because I say so."

She rolled her eyes. "We won't have to worry about her being interested in boys for some time. And I doubt that Koga and Ayame will let Enki do anything either."

I grumbled and pulled her into my arms. "Yeah I guess." I fading scent filled my nose and I pulled back to grin at her. "You missed some breast milk."

She blushed and bolted up. Looking over her kimono. "Where did I miss?! I can't find it!"

Without words, I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back down on the futon. She looked up at me as I crawled on top of her. "Inu…InuYasha." She whispered.

I smiled and slowly pulled her kimono to the side to reveal her pale breasts. Ah hah! There it was. On her right nipple laid the remains of her breast milk. My tongue slipped over my lips and bent down over her breast, licking her nipple before taking it into my mouth. Taking the other one to fill my hand.

She gasped and arched her back, pressing her breast further into my mouth. I moaned as the essence leaked from her breast and into my mouth. "You taste delicious, Kagome."

She bit her lip. "InuYasha, we can't!" She whimpered. "We'll wake up Sakura."

I smiled against her breast. "She's sleeping. You just fed her. But now I think its time you fed _me._" I pulled her nipple back into my mouth, sucking on it like my pup did not ten minutes ago.

After a few more minutes of nursing from my mate, I pulled away and stroked her cheek. "I love you, Kagome."

She smiled. "I love you too. Since I don't want to wake the baby, I won't say _it._" I grinned. "But will torment you with how our daughter already has bonded with a mate."

I looked at her with horror. "Aw crap."

"Watch your mouth!"

I grumbled but lied back down next to her and held her against my chest. Despite the little irritation I had. I was happy. I had my mate and my pup safe with me. What I've always wanted.

Now there's that whole Enki issue.

_This is going to be an interesting few years._

**I want to thank all of you guys so much for being patient after what happened. It was your support and reviews that helped me heal from losing my dog Buddy. So I hoped that you all enjoyed my story. Thank you so much.**


End file.
